Fate:Last Order (Discontinued)
by Moxonomy
Summary: 07/02/2018: Discontinued. Original idea developed into something else.
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone. Long time since this profile has been in use. This is my latest story project, Fate/Last Order. It is a fictional scenario set in an alternate universe of the Fate/Grand Order world. An AU of an AU. The Servants are all existing characters. The Masters and other "NPCs" are my own creations. Any existing Type-Moon content is property of... Type-Moon. I guess this is a disclaimer.

This story already has a few chapters, and is being posted here to test the waters and garner more feedback. It also has a very UNIQUE format. If you dislike the style of writing, then you probably won't like this fanfic. Save yourself some time.

Enjoy reading! Be sure to comment if you liked it... even more if you hated it, but preferably why you hated it.

EDIT 06/05/2016: Posting a Chapter Guide here for easier navigation when it comes to interludes. It will be updated with each release.

Chapter Guide  


 **ACT I**

Prologue  
Chapter 0.5: Scheming Shades  
Chapter 1: New Home (Interlude 1.1, Chapter 1.5)  
Chapter 2: Stay-Night (Interlude 2.1)  
Chapter 3: Rabbit Dance (Interlude 3.1)  
Chapter 4: Respite (Interlude 0.8)  
Chapter 4.5: Follow Me Home (Interlude 2.5)  
Chapter 5: Lapse (Interlude 3.5)  
Chapter 5.5: Point Negative  
Chapter 6: New Phobos  
Chapter 6.5: New Phobos Pt.2

* * *

 **Fate/Last Order**  
 **++Prologue++**  
" _I dreamt myself on a field of war, and awoke to find myself upon it._ "

* * *

 _The clanging of clashing swords._

 _The crumpling of feet upon dirt._

 _The splattering of blood being shed._

 _The screams of people being slain._

 _This was a battlefield. A stage-play which tells its own, enclosed story. All who play a part in this play are separated from the world outside; all that matters are themselves within this battlefield._

 _Yet, it didn't feel like a simple battlefield at all. A war is when two sides escalate a disagreement over conflicting ideals, when one person declares their enmity of another. Such bitter feelings reciprocate easier than compassion, and the battle commences._

 _Lives are lost, as much as are the initial ideals that the fighters once thought they battled for. The ideals that drive them become the topic of the delusion the convince themselves of when the reality of war faces them truth, they imprint whatever they want on the base instinct to survive; to see a loved one again, to avenge the fallen, to protect their country, to become a hero of justice._

 _Yet, delusions are simply delusions, and only upon a mortal strike to their spirit, do they see the light of truth and realize what they innermost desire was all along... when it is too late to do anything but regret._

 _Such men and women,should never see this field of battle. The ones that hold ideals, the ones that can say that they love themselves and the world, they are not worthy warriors of battlefields like these._

 _They are the prey._

 _In such a time like this, a place such as the fields of conflict, ideals are nothing more than weak fuel for a raging inferno. For this battlefield, those are the rules of nature._

 _So... those without such ideals, such compassion, such a need for a motivation to fight... They are the ones who rule this place, they are the ones who thrive. The war itself, is their drive, their thirst to act._

 _They are the predators._

...snore

"...Ahem. Fubuki Endou. 19 years old. From a magus family of complete irrelevance to the Association, hand-selected by Chaldea because of her Average One capabilities... Her three sizes are-"

"I'm awake I'm awake! Jeez..."

I yelled that out so abruptly, though I didn't want him to go that far! If he hadn't made these private lessons so boring, I wouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place. What a bastard...

I bet he would've gotten them down to a tee, too. Creepy teacher probably spends his spare time reading over my report card...

"Falling asleep on me... Who the hell do you think you are, brat?"

This was my teacher, Renfried. A so-called big shot in the Mage's Association. As far as I know, I had never heard of him before coming out to this remote place. It irked me to no end, his high and mighty attitude. He was here to bring out the "best of my potential"... As far as I knew,that was only because the actual best person for the job was a very busy man.

"Maybe if you made your lessons just a teensy bit more... enthralling. Really try to captivate my mind, Teach."

A scowl grew on his face. This was the most enjoyment I could derive from this dull situation, and nothing was going to stop the grinning adorning my face.

"Ever since I manage to slip the fact that you can't be sent homewards, you've been quite a sassy handful... I suppose this is a reprimand for that fault."

Bitter as he was, he has been my only guide and company ever since coming to this facility. I had heard others like me were gathered. I was "special",however, and put on a solitary course... Honestly, it felt more like solitary confinement.

I was just a student at the Clock Tower, prior to... this. He calls me an Average One, that means a person with Elemental Affinity to all five groups of conventional Elements in Thaumaturgy. I never hear the end of how I am "one in a million". It gets vexing after a while... but , that's what made me special. An innate trait I had no say in, nor did my family. Luck of the draw.

Speaking of my family...

"Oi! Don't just put on a thoughtful expression like that! No doubt, you are thinking about pointless things again! Now pay attention, please..."

Am I really that noticeable when I think so much? I guess I did learn something least I could do in repayment is maybe... listen a bit and look like I'm working hard...

"This should interest you... Let's go over the theories behind the Sixth Imaginary Factor..."

...Eyes are heavy.

...Nope. IJN Fubuki is going down, mayday... mayday...

…snore

"Too fast!"

Evening.

Or, what constituted as evening for me. In this place, you lose your sense of day and night,considering all my time is spent surrounded by the whiteness of this place's walls.

The only other resident doesn't seem bothered by it at all, like he's used to it. We're satin his office, indulging in some home-cooked dinner. Honestly, I'll give him that merit. He was a damn good cook.

Why his office? Well,there isn't much else to do here. I have no devices to lose myself with, since they were mostly confiscated. I have read my books hundreds of times over already, though I blame my inhumane reading capabilities for that. Being a prodigy is actually suffering.

"...You're thinking again."

If I were to dwell here alone for too long, I fear for my sanity. A human can only go so long without some form of interaction with another of their kind, before they slowly start to shed off bits and pieces of their stable mind.

"Hey."

I wonder if any of the other students were as remarkable as me to receive this kind of treatment. To be honest, I should have my own suite and a collection of staff to serve my every whim. If I am so "special", can I not have simple luxuries like that?

"BRAT!"

"Uwah?!"

In quite the spectacle,I watched as I completely tipped a bowl of rice onto myself, having launched it from my own hands. I glanced at my rice-sodden lap, and then cast quite a dangerous glare upwards. I swear, I could've just Finn Shot his smug, spectacled face right now...

"How annoying. You ignore me even outside of lessons. Come on, leave the student-teacher animosity in the classroom. Friends are meant to talk to each other over a nice dinner."

As reluctant as I was to agree, he was right.

The only friend and foe I could have in this place was him, as heinous as that fact was a lot I just had to take in and accept during my time wasn't any bit pleasant.

I scooped up clumps of the sticky rice off my lap, heaping them back into the bowl and grimacing at my ruined skirt. As I did so, he started yammering away again.

"I suppose you didn't take anything away from today's lesson either. At this rate, we aren't going to progress at all... It is frustrating, such great talent such as yourself refusing to cooperate."

"If I am so great,why do I need to learn this in the first place? I've pretty much read all your books. You just reiterate stuff I have already stored within my personal database."

"How am I supposed to confirm that? By your word? You just want to go home."

"I want to see other people."

That was no lie. Maybe I did wish to go home, but most of all I just... wanted to see other people again. It's very unbecoming of a magus, surely, but I'm just a youth, aren't I? We run on social interactions, to be pulled out of a bustling environment and just dropped into this one is almost traumatic.

That being said, I didn't have many friends back at home. I mostly used my attractiveness, coupled with a kind facade, to use people. My mother praised my capability to manipulate people, it was "just like her".I should probably elaborate on that a bit.

My mother is Wakaba Endou. She is a magus not well-known to the public (in terms of magi), but is known by virtually every higher-up you can imagine. She is a powerful magus that earned a Sealing Designation because of her ways and business. That is how she slipped under the radar so easily... and left me behind.

Simply put, her way of life is to manipulate others completely, like puppets on strings, and thus she built a business upon that talent. There's definitely some form of Magecraft involved in the way she controls people, though I wanted nothing to do with it. Yet, apparently, I didn't need it in the first place. I don't know whether to feel flattered or disgusted by that fact.

My father? Doesn't exist to me. Never seen nor heard of him. Mother never spoke of him.I don't even think she would be opposed to mentioning him, I just...never found a reason to ask.

I'm not the brooding sort, I just don't think about such things. There are more important things to concern myself with, such as getting out of this , I haven't drawn that card yet.

My train of thought was interrupted as I heard Renfried sigh loudly.

"Animusphere doesn't pay me enough for this..."

Animusphere... I believe that was the family who ran this whole Chaldea , the execution could have been better. I know little to nothing about them either, other than the fact that the Director of the program was described as "young". To me, that translates into"unqualified". Yeah, I'm the last person that has the right to say that, I know.

"Listen, Fubuki. We need to make this work, otherwise the Director isn't going to be at all pleased."

"I don't even know the Director."

I frowned, because it was true. I hadn't even met her during my time here, I only know her freaking gender and stupid family name. How long has it been? A year?Least I've had time to form, review and finalize a well thought-out complaint to shove right in her face if I ever saw her.

"It doesn't have a purpose to fulfil for us, and I intend to get we resort to sparring each day for me to get the point across?"

Ugh. That was a dirty card to play, Renfried. The first time I contested him, I underestimated him greatly. As much of a pain in the ass he was, my teacher was undoubtedly leagues above me in that respect. Made sure I felt like shit after a good defeat too... great teaching method.

"Hmph. That's what I thought. You must realize through that result, that you are not perfect. You need to learn how to use the talents you possess."

I never said I was perfect, though he's trying to teach me what I already know. So intelligent, yet so dense. I guess he's working by the book, though that's not how you do it with me. It never has been.

"Then teach me something I don't know."

He suddenly looked deep in thought. Did that honestly need to be said for him to comprehend it? Unbelievable. Regardless, hearing what he has to say was surely going to be jovial.

"Do you know of the Holy Grail?"

Okay. I admit. That caught me off-guard. I raised my eyebrow. Though obviously, I knew the answer.

"I know what it is the vessel for the Third Magic, correct? The fabricator of miracles?"

"What a boring answer."

You're one to talk!What else did you expect? That's exactly what it is.

The Holy Grail.

An omnipotent miracle-granting artifact that became the basis of multiple conflicts between magi in the past. It is based on the holy Christian relic of the same name. It utilizes the Third Magic, known as the "Heaven's Feel", though this was pretty much common knowledge throughout the Mage's Association. That is what's spread around, anyway.

"If you answer it like that, it's wrong. Honestly, make an answer more becoming of your age... like "a wish granting treasure" or "fulfiller of dreams"."

"Nothing but suffering was brought upon by the Grail, though. If we observe the history of the Grail Wars, nothing good came out of any of maybe the removal of a few troublesome folks..."

"You blame that on the Grail itself?" He shook his head and re-adjusted his glasses,his face uncharacteristically stern. "That, is a fault of humanity that tried to use it for wrong."

I can understand that... Having seen the unsavory sides of humanity, I can certainly acknowledge that it was human error that caused such disaster.

"Then such power shouldn't exist."

"Yet such power does exist, because of our desire to achieve something we could not beforehand. That is the basis of the development of mankind!"

...Philosophy was the last thing I wanted to discuss at dinner. I ate away at my renewed bowl of rice, feigning interest as I supplemented my stomach with nourishment.

"Oi, oi... You're eating that unusually fast..."

I swallowed my mouthful and put the bowl down. Maybe I did eat that a bit fast, as I coughed a little to clear the throat.

"Why do you mention the Holy Grail, anyway?"

He seems to think for a bit.

"...No reason."

Well that was a colossal waste of time. I resumed eating, nothing more needed to be said. Seemed he agreed, as he silently continued with his meal.

This was how evenings usually went; talking in circles with each other and then eventually settling on how uneventful our debates were.

There was a certain type of peaceful comfort to this kind of pattern, though. One thing I felt grateful for down here, or perhaps the only thing, was a change in perspective. It definitely made me more appreciative of what I had before...

... _badump_

I clutched my head instinctively, setting the bowl down abruptly.

... _badump_

A field of war...

Blood being shed...

The predator's prey...

.. _.badump_

"Oi, you okay?"

His voice brought me back to my senses. That was the dream from class earlier... I finally going crazy from being cooped up down here?

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be so concerned."

"That's my job,though."

He looked serious. When you look so serious, I can't just play it off so easily.

"It's just headaches.I haven't been sleeping right. I'll take some paracetamol before I go to bed."

"...Very well."

I started eating headaches were very recent, though that was the first time I had that dream... and the first time it flashbacked into my mind during a headache. Very odd.

Like I always do,however, I chose not to think about it too much. Maybe they call that"escapism".

I finished the meal,bid my teacher a restful slumber, and then departed to my quarters. I changed my skirt, took my paracetamol without issues and threw myself onto the quaint bed, immediately succumbing to the sweet, sweet embrace of sleep...

To sleep...

…

 _Burning. The ground is burning._

 _Swords litter the ground, as numerous as the bodies._

 _Rain pounds onto the dirtied earth relentlessly, the roar of flames rebelling against the wroth of rain._

 _That was all that could be heard. It was like a realm of hell, recreated by sheer mortality._

 _A single figure stood amidst the flames, alone._

 _They wandered, aimlessly, their body a slave to their broken mind as it was dragged along._

 _They could not hear,for their ears had perished. They could not see, for heat had claimed their eyes. They could not speak, for their jaw had been mauled beyond recognition._

 _This poor, lonesome soul has had everything stripped from them by the fury of conflict._

 _Why did this happen? How did this happen?_

 _These were the only lingering regrets and thoughts left in this shell of a human. It was the only thing that compelled them to shamble onward through the fire and flames of death and despair surrounding them._

 _This compulsion was but a spark of their former vigor, however. Soon, the body simply could not move on, and it shut down. Buckling their legs, they dropped to their knees on the damp soil, their head slowly lugging itself upwards._

 _They could not see, nor hear, nor speak. Yet, they knew someone else was there._

 _Someone who welcomed the pyres of woe that ravaged the scenery around them. Someone who thrived in the sheer bloodshed of this realm. Someone who was a predator by nature, since conception. It was the only thing they knew._

 _The crippled figure had no mental capacity to comprehend. Their end would be swift._

 _What seemed like a final act of mercy, as the predator raised their parched blade, was simply the natural course of the one born to war._

 **BOOM!**

The ominous dream was suddenly seized from me, and I was thrust back into the material world like a wrecking ball thrusting into a wall.

Dazed and confused, I instinctively threw myself off the bed and crawled on the ground,gazing up to comprehend what was happening.

I wished my analogy wasn't so literal.

The wall opposite me had collapsed, completely. I could see the sparks flickering from severed conduits within the broken wall, and the debris that completely trashed my quarters. Everything was dyed in a flashing crimson.

That was when I realized that my ears were ringing. As my hearing recovered itself, I could hear alarms wailing throughout the facility.

Something was terribly wrong. No shit, I thought to myself. I shot up and bolted out the hole in the wall, my intended route blocked by a wall of flame.

I twisted on my heel and sprinted in the other direction, before taking a path towards my teacher's quarters. Remain calm.

Remain. Calm.

Once I rendevous with Renfried, we can formulate a course of action together. Two minds were better than one. That was the only thing keeping me so collected in this dilemma. Don't pay any mind to what's going on, just avoid the dangers.

I didn't even dare to try and think about what was causing this. If I did, I knew I would lose myself entirely to panic. Whenever new, unfamiliar, dangerous situations sprung themselves upon me, my defense mechanism was relying on the guidance of others, as craven as it was. Then again, I didn't face many such situations in my life.

As I arrived at the door to my teacher's office, I gulped. Somehow... I already knew. It was this ill feeling sitting in my stomach. Something was very I want to face the reality? Could I handle it? If I leave it up in the air, I could keep convincing myself with that fleeting hope...

 **BANG!**

Something exploded nearby, just to pressurize me further.

I screamed and opened the door.

. _..badump_

Blood.

 _...badump_

As soon as I witnessed that sight, I dropped to my knees and allowed my emotions to dominate my senses.

My vision became cloudy as tears poured out uncontrollably. I lost all my strength and could barely hold myself up on all fours. Anger, fear, hatred, envy,confusion all boiled within my mind, like some seething concoction of horrible things.

Renfried's body lay there, face down. In a pool of blood. An open wound was present on his back, and was leaking profusely. He was completely still.

Even as I pounded the ground and called to him, he remained still. At this time, of all times, he dared to ignore me?!

 _...badump_

...Who am I kidding.

He's dead.

I didn't love , I don't even think I liked him. Though, with his death apparent before me, it felt like everything had just been taken away from was... a strangely familiar feeling.

Time was at a stand-still as I simply sat there, staring at the corpse of my mentor.

You useless sack of trash... Teach... Why did you have to die...

...How am I supposed to act? When faced with such an unreasonable shock, tearing away the boring yet simple life I lived until now...

"What am I supposed to do now?"

I tried to talk myself out of it, though it just seasoned that anxiety. For the first time,my heart-felt plea for guidance extended to my teacher. Yet it went unanswered.

I curled up and hid my face in my hands. My chest felt like some burning hand had thrust itself in, and was ripping out my very heart, each and every heart-string snapping one-by-one as it was sundered from me.

"Why... why... what did I do wrong?..."

I was innocent. I was innocent. None of this was my fault.

"Teach... why are you dead..."

It wasn't my fault. I did nothing wrong. Why is this happening, when I did nothing wrong?

"WHY?!"

I screamed at the corpse again. It was a fruitless endeavour, yet the only course of action I could enact.

I cried and screamed and shrieked, until my throat became as barren as my depleted,swollen eyes. I panted, who knows how long I was crying out like that for...

Yet those damned alarms were still blaring at me, and Renfried's corpse still lay there before me...

Wrapped in disbelief, I took his outstretched hand...

Oh, Teach...

... _badump_

Something is here.

I wrenched his hand open, the rigor mortis seeming to settle in quickly as it was a bit of a struggle.

I managed, and took out...

A gemstone.

I had no idea what gemstone this was, but clearly it was infused with some form of Magecraft. It's deep orange hue was somewhat unnerving.

Whatever this was, he had left it behind for me... What on Earth was this? A Mystic Code?No, he would not leave me with something I couldn't use. He wasn't stupid. This couldn't be Tohsaka Gem Magic...

Unless...

Suddenly, I could hear movement. I swiveled around, retreating beyond Renfried's body,staring at the doorway. I could see blackness creeping in through,like an ooze spreading across both the ground and archway. Somehow,just observing it, I felt a mixture of burning disgust and woe.

It crawled across the ground, enveloping my teacher's body completely like some sick blanket as it seemed drawn to me. What the hell is this... thing?!The fear torturing me from the inside-out suddenly cranked up to eleven.

I screamed at the mysterious ooze, having been driven to wit's end. I couldn't even muster up the will to use the simplest of Magecraft. My mind and body screamed in unison to take immediate action; anger became an excuse to lash out defensively.

"G-Get away!"

I tried to threaten the ooze by priming my arm to throw the gem at it. Unsurprisingly, the ooze was unfazed by my threat and encroached upon my personal boundaries.

With a gulp, there was only one thing left to do.

I threw the gem into the oncoming flood of blackness as hard as I could, clenching my eyes shut.

I awaited the sound of a simple gemstone dropping into a puddle of disgusting filth, and waited for the dread to claim my hopes upon the realization that it was just an ordinary stone...

It never came. Instead-

I heard the sound of shattering stone as the gem exploded in mid-air.

I opened my eyes-

What I saw, at that very moment, was a glowing ball of magical energy sitting on top of the black mass. The ooze had frozen, seemingly petrified by the glimmering light.

There was no time to understand this phenomenon. The blackness shrieked inhumanely as the light got brighter and brighter...

I felt myself introduced to a more familiar darkness, as a heavy force pummelled the consciousness out of my body...

...

... _badump_

Bitter coldness.

There was no dream this time. Just, biting cold...

It was embracing my whole body. Is that what death felt like?

No...

I had the warmth of energy inside of me. Faint as it was... I could feel... the need to shift... from this place.

I could barely feel my arm as I moved it. I felt numbness all through it... or rather, it was the lack of feeling.

Yet, my senses were returning. The plain coldness started to escalate as my sense of pain returned, becoming a burn... getting greater and greater.

I weakly raised my head and powered my hands onto the frozen ground.

Crunch.

I raised myself up in some form of lame press-up, my body riddled with tremors as this simple action was taking every ounce of energy I had.

"...I ask of you, are you my Master?"

A voice... it struck like the snow around me did. It was cold. Void of any feeling. It hurt as much as this freezing temperature did. Although, at the same time, it was a beacon of hope. One that I could feel the burning radiance of... a solitary hope.

I struggled to tilt my head upwards, to try and behold the source of this hollow positivity. I could feel my energy waning despite it... my body straining.

My vision was , it was simple to make out that someone stood before ... no. Yes? It was difficult to tell.

A slender frame... dark skin... I see the breeze. The chill breeze, coursing through that rippling veil before my eyes. It was white as the snow I lay in.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

They repeated that same question. What... could it mean? I felt like I knew, I just didn't have the mental capacity to connect the dots.

In the face of such hope, however, my only hope... There was only one answer, one response I could provide.

"Y-yes..."

It was no use. I felt my body give out, growing unimaginably heavy. The frost welcomed meas I plunged back into it, back into the dreamless dark of unconsciousness...

"Very well, Master. I shall take care of you, from here on out."


	2. Scheming Shades

**++Chapter 0.5++**  
" _The players are the truth, yet their actions are only lies._ "

* * *

A harsh gale blew threw the frost-lined forest.

A vast set of ruins stood stalwart against the wind and cold, occupying a massive clearing that divided the expanse of trees surrounding it.

The ruins were that of a cathedral, razed long ago by heretical heathens during an unnamed religious conflict. One of many casualties, yet its corpse stands strong to this day.

A pair of individuals stand in what was once the grand main hall of the cathedral. Faded patterns could barely be made out on the worn floor tiles.

One of them was a young man, a brooding sort with a dark aura emanating from him. If he were spied on a bustling city street, he would look no different than a common youthful thug.

Though, he permeated a sense of unease in the air around him. Not one that is the insecurity spurred by the unpredictability of rebellious youth, but one that was much more sinister in nature.

He stared a hidden gaze at the remnants of an altar, as if waiting for someone, with his arms crossed. A simple hood managed to conceal his every feature save for a slight smile spread across his lips, and his grey eyes that just seemed to leer out from total darkness.

His company presented itself in a figure that was startling in contrast.

Clad in pristine, silver armor woven of the stuff of fantasies, draped in navy blue cloth, a golden-haired woman that transcended the average sense of beauty, aligning her aesthetic charm to more that of a piece of fine art.

Her solemn look could not hope to stem the radiant aura she emitted, which heavily conflicted against that of her fellow individual. She was a magical being, one that embodied the hopes, freedom and piety of an entire nation.

The unique Servant, classed as Ruler, was visually perturbed. The reason for such perturbation was clearly the young man filled with enmity that stood before her.

As she finally mustered the will to ask a question that lingered in her mind, she found her words stuck in her throat as the man turned around.

Even as he turned, it seemed like a threatening gesture. This was a dangerous man, despite his crude appearance that spoke the story of a simple ruffian.

Ruler's willpower was unparalleled, however. She simply stared, no sense of anxiety present in her mind to make her consider backing away. She knew she was in no danger.

"Well?"

The man's voice was surprisingly eloquent for his appearance. It could easily be mistaken for the voice of a student of high class from a prestigious academy, or an affluent progeny of a renowned family.

It seemed that Ruler knew what he asked of, yet she had no answer to provide. She simply shook her head. She was not bound to this person, which is to say that this man was not her Master. As a Ruler class Servant, she would require no Master.

Her role was that of a mediator. Though, it was precisely this that dictated to her that she needed to monitor this sinister man so vigilantly. When the war had not officially started, she could not allow treacherous individuals such as this run so freely.

At this response, the man could only sigh, for it was not an answer he desired, though it was one he expected.

"Tell me, Ruler. You claim to not know the nature of this... conundrum. Yet you willingly carry out your duties despite this? Even if this whole thing could be one grand setup by some malicious entity."

The Servant was clearly put into deep thought by these words, though her expression read that it was a line of thought that she had thought over many times already.

"Do you really carry out the will of something that may or may not exist? Or are you denying the fact that you follow your own ideals, what you think is-"

"My will is that of the Grail. Nothing more. Caleb, was it?"

He glanced at her, his way of acknowledging his attention to his name being called.

"I know little more than you do about any of this, though I am fairly sure..."

"You're not fairly sure of anything. I'm not here to wake you up from such delusions though."

Deep down, Ruler could feel the smallest bit of irritation at the tone of this asinine youth, though her purity of well easily managed to quell such petty feelings. She already felt a little internally defeated, however, that these kind of feelings made themselves known in the first place.

"I'll be here to wake something else up inside you."

Those cryptic words again. She had heard them before, though she knew he was just trying to induce some form of paranoia. A simple mind-trick, nothing more. It served as a noteworthy testament to just how lethal this mortal man could be, even towards Servants.

She closed her eyes for a bit, opening them again after what seemed like a brief lapse of meditation. It seems like she has the answer the man called Caleb was waiting for, as he looked expectantly at her.

"The 7th has arrived."

"Excellent~. Then the war is officially underway. May I leave this depressing place?"

Ruler nodded. She had nothing more to say to this man, nor did she have to linger around him for any longer. Though she would continue keeping a watchful eye on him, her initial duty had been fulfilled. It was free reign for him from here on.

Caleb watched as Ruler faded from view, her departure indicating that now he would have less of a stalking gaze set on his back. It was certainly more comfortable than before.

He chuckled to himself a bit, in such a way that it was like he made a sarcastic joke to himself.

Suddenly, beside him, shadows seemed to scurry in and form into another entity. At first, it seems like an ambush of sorts. He did not waver one bit, however.

The entity of shadows loomed threateningly, though it was more a universal threat than anything. It seemed they were in cohorts with this man, standing by him like a companion.

It was a woman of voluptuous figure and appeal, shadows wrapping and clinging to her body in a way that both accentuated her physical appeal yet also veiled it in a distinct, perverse malevolence. Her hair was as sullen in shade as the night sky, and the shadowy apparel would conceal her every facial feature...

Except those keen scarlet eyes, a poignant stare that could pierce straight into the abyss.

"Master. I have finished a survey of the island."

"The island? I said just the forest though..."

"It was easily within my capabilities to scour this entire region in such time. You underestimate me, Master."

Caleb simply shrugged at this, his vile presence from before seeming to slacken up a bit, almost making it seem like he was more the one on edge around Ruler.

"Whatever. What are your findings?"

"I have pinpointed the location of all five other Servants. The one closest to hear is Berserker and their Master. Although... I know not what you plot, having ordered me with a Command Seal to not engage the other Servants so... "recklessly". I could have easily dispatched all five of them in that time."

The Servant seemed a bit irked when her Master sighed at her in such rude fashion, any short-fused individual would've blown up at him already.

"You insist on robbing the enjoyment from such things. Was your life from before really that terrible?"

"There is nothing enjoyable about this type of conflict. I simply wish to end it as soon as possible, and move on."

He gazed into her heavily-gazing crimson eyes, with his own grey ones. Somehow, he managed to keep his senses even, despite being faced with such a powerful presence.

In truth, it was the Servant that was fighting the losing battle. She was well-adjusted to her innate talent at perceiving the characteristics of others at a glance, it was more akin to a supernatural capability than anything, even allowing her to see into the future.

However... with Caleb, this mysterious young man, not even her veteran, otherworldly perception that has been honed since thousands of years could see what made him tick. There was no doubt, an outside power was in play.

That in itself, was worthy of the Servant's respect. She did not follow his orders so eagerly, rather her drive to "obey" was curiosity. After all, from what she cannot perceive, she sees other potential truths.

"I suppose you're right. Berserker, you mentioned? Let's go get acquainted then. Shall we, Lancer?"

"I shall be your shadow."

Without any more words, Lancer evaporated back into the shadows as Caleb gazed up into the night sky.

The circumstances that led him to being here were... unusual, to say the least. No doubt, Chaldea was involved. The true nature of the situation was impossible to determine with such lack of evidence, however.

"That being said... I wonder how many of them will see what I've seen."

Cryptic as ever, Caleb wandered into the night-ridden forest, eerily vanishing into the darkness like an unwanted memory.


	3. New Home

We have some nice bonus material at the end this time too, a nice introductory profile for her main protagonist. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Fate/Last Order  
** **++Chapter 1++** **  
** _"I found myself to be free; and therefore, I was lost."_

* * *

...

Time went on.

I was greeted with the dawn-lit sky, gentle snowflakes cascading down gracefully in my vision. I wish I could sleep for five more minutes, though the constant sting and ache of weakness wracking my body disallowed me such luxury. It was effort enough to keep my eyes open, though I felt if I were to close them, they may never open again.

Ugh. I should stop lazing around, honestly. I told myself that, over and over. However, my body would not respond when I tried to will it to move. Only gestures shifting mere inches could be achieved. It annoyed the hell out of me. Why can't I move?

Again, and again. Internally, I screamed at my body to answer, obey my orders. It would just struggle to even show signs of life. It was frustrating. I did not understand myself, and that angered me. The feeling of weakness, being useless. I knew it too well.

Back in those days, that's what it reminded me of.

No. It's not the time to dwell in remembrance over my sullen past. That is the typical thing someone on death's door would do. I am not dying, at least not here! People have to die some day though, I acknowledge that. Though... some magi fear death all too greatly. Then they join the Undead. I'm not like that. I can achieve the greatest things with what I have.

Yes... Hope. I remember. That beacon of hope, that figure of white with dark skin. They asked me... if I was their Master. I don't remember how I responded. Whatever I had said, it seems to have at least secured me somewhere far from that danger. Yes, it was still cold, and I was still deprived of energy... I felt safety, though.

The warmth inside was growing. From out of nowhere, I could feel energy pouring back into me. I could still feel the pain... hell, it was intensifying, because my senses were returning. How did I, Fubuki Endou, find myself in such a low place to begin with? Inconceivable.

With those delusions of pride and hope keeping me firmly clinging on, once again I screamed my raging determination at my weakened body. At last, I could feel the gears start to grind against each other again. My shifted my arm and slammed my palm onto the frozen soil... no snow. I wondered if it had thawed out. Slowly, but surely, I applied slightly rejuvenated strength into my arm and hoisted myself up awkwardly...

I must have taken a beating. My whole body wailed in agony as I sat up, like I'd just ran the world's longest marathon without breaks, and this was the morning backlash. I looked over myself to assess the damage... Aside from my clothes being dirtied and dampened beyond belief, I seemed well enough.

At last, I manage to raise my chin and survey the surrounding area. Trees, blankets of snow, clear sky... I was in the middle of nowhere. Just my luck. That gem must have had Spatial Transportation infused into it... I didn't think that was possible for such a large-scale spell. To think Renfried had such a handy thing such as that. I liked to think he used those things to sneak out and get stuff he's not supposed to have, heh.

Renfried...

...

* * *

 **++Interlude 1.1++** _  
_ _The beginning..._

It happened so quickly, it was a mere blur in my memory. My life in the Clock Tower had ended, and my new life under the Chaldea program had commenced. The call was so abrupt... who was I to defy that order, though? If they required my talents, then so be it. I had seldom heard of this Chaldea program, however. Perhaps it was an experimental organization to cultivate a future generation of admins for the Clock Tower. Now there's a nice thought...

I found myself within a chamber. It had but one way leading out, it wasn't one I had used to enter the place. Yes, I had found myself mystically warped there by means outside of my comprehension. Or rather, something I simply hadn't witnessed yet. To be placed in such a situation, the average person would be nerve-wracked to say the least. This Average One, on the other hand, was eager to proceed, expecting great things of the special course they had organized just for her.

As such... it was no surprise I settled myself with a dumbfounded expression when I entered the empty lecture hall. The style of everything was... very uncharacteristic of what you'd expect in a magi educational establishment. A sleek, white finish presented itself as the walls, ceiling and floor of this place; essentially the entire interior was crystal clean. It was unnerving, since it made the place feel more like some futuristic laboratory...

I made my way through the corridors. More of this sickly whiteness. Another thing I noted, was the lack of windows. Just what time was it? I figured this must have been an underground floor. It certainly gave off the secret underground base vibes that you'd expect in some science fiction. There were no elevators, however.

Soon, I found myself in front of what was claimed to be my room, as indicated by the "Endou" nameplate that showed on the built-in display situated on the door. I tried to examine closely to find a way to open it... I let out a shrill yelp as the door hissed itself open.

...That almost gave me a heart attack. They actually use doors like these? Hell... doors like this exist? My old mansion was in the middle of the mountains, and the Clock Tower wasn't particularly a place known for its technological endeavors, though this felt alien even for the technology of my time... Had I in fact been abducted? If so, the extraterrestrials are very welcoming.

I entered the room, which had that same design. I had gotten adjusted to it by now, though I still... disliked it? I guess I just thought it was in bad taste. I expected some prestigious chateau in the middle of nowhere that would remind me of home. Wishful thinking, you have failed me once again.

Some time passed. Not sure how long I faffed around in there for. I had unpacked my stuff and washed up. Found it nice to have a bathroom that was neighboring the bedroom, though both were a bit small for my comfort. Then again, I'd class them a tier higher than the accommodation back at Clock Tower... despite all my justified, formal complaints, they would always put me in the same drab conditions. The nerve of some people.

I decided it was time to actually try and find an official of some sort. The fact I hadn't seen anyone on entry was mildly disconcerting. The lack of other students didn't surprise, I assumed it'd take a while for some to show up... after all, they would have to be exceptional as I was. That was the purpose of this special course, no?

Leaving the room, I made my way into the opposite of the direction I came in from, wondering just how vast this complex was. Sure enough, my expectations were quenched when I hit a dead end. Honestly... who designed this place? It's like a maze. Unless... this was a trial?!

Ah, it makes sense now. As I looked back, I realized that I had forgotten how many right turns I had made. I turned this towards my advantage, however. This was certainly a test of my orientation capabilities. Perhaps I need to be using a certain type of Magecraft? Scenic Writing, perhaps? No... Alchemy was never my strong point anyway. A certain Rune would be handy here, though I lack the resources and will to use those things.

Perhaps, this was a test of physical and mental capability alone. To assess the complex layout and gauge whether or not Magecraft is a necessary component of the equation... whatever I needed to prevail in this trial, it was a pre-determined victory for me!

...It's no use. This place is too difficult for me to comprehend. I am lost, I cannot even find the hall nor my room again. An endless labyrinth of white despair that I found myself trapped within, unable to escape. I had even applied the sure-to-succeed tactic of applying one's right hand to the wall and following it! This maze must have been affected by a Bounded Field of some kind...

I dropped onto my rear with a thud, slumping against the wall and sighing. I could feel sweat beads rolling off my forehead... after all, I had been jogging in those last few moments. Not to say I was unfit, though exercise didn't really come up in my agenda all too much. I'd think on doing it, then look at myself and think something alone the lines of "my body looks fine though", before just sitting around to read more books... or play a game. I wasn't all work and no play.

Though, I digress. This currently was no play whatsoever. Just what are they expecting of us young mages, eh? Posed with such an immense trial from the starting line, undoubtedly this course was made for the finest of all... Perhaps after seeing my best efforts, they'll tune it down a bit. I think even Lord El-Melloi would have trouble with this... then again, he's not even much of a magus to begin with. He was more a person who knew exactly everything it takes to be something he is not. That being said, he has his good sides, like... he's kinda hot...

"That is a dirty expression on your face. And you're wheezing... What is this thing before me?"

Hold on a second. How long was this guy standing here? He just came out of nowhere... That messy brown hair, shining glasses, a coat of science white as the walls were... Who the hell? Furthermore, how long has he been **watching** me for? I jumped up to my feet in record time... Heat rushed to my cheeks. Did I really have a weird expression on my face? You don't just watch and comment on that, you jackass!

"Y-you!"

"I call it how I see it. Now... tell me. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I... I'm Fubuki Endou, I'm here for the special course under Chaldea... and might I say, this trial is a mess! There is no indication of progress, nor of it's starting point! I don't even know if I am supposed to use some form of obscure Magecraft or not, or something else entirely to figure my out! What kind of damned Field did you set me in? This labyrinth... it's the thing of nightmares!"

An unsettling silence. I just huffed and puffed, improvising that entire complaint on the spot. I think I got my points across though. Honestly-

 _scoff_

By instinct, I could feel my leg suddenly jolt with animosity. Like a forceful pendulum, it arced upwards and struck true to the solid kneecap of the one who dares to scoff at my expense.

"Ack!"

I could feel a sense of satisfaction creep in as I saw him clutch his knee in pain. It was enough for me to put on a straight face; my foot was agony. This guy has hard knees. That's already three things I don't like about him, to add onto his shitty attitude and his stupid appearance. I could feel that spiteful gaze he shot back at me as he recollected himself. Yeah, suck it in, pal. Don't mess with me.

"Are you stupid?"

I swung my leg again. This time he caught it... and wouldn't let go.

"H-hey! Let go! This is sexual harassment!"

"I have a right to defend myself! Besides, who the hell is gonna rat me out if I lay my hands on you down here anyway?"

There was a lot of things wrong with the statement he just made! I withdrew my leg forcefully from his grasp and hugged the wall. To feel cornered like this... by a sexual predator of all things!

"I'm not a molester! Jeez... You are troublesome. Did your parents feed you with a golden spoon or something?"

The scowl I had tarnished my features, though I held it strong and true to convey my contempt. Clearly, this man was a fool who did not know his place. He doesn't even look like a magus... what business does a plain simpleton like this have in this sophisticated industry?

"Anyway. I'm here to collect you. Detected some ominous presence that seemed like an evil spirit of sorts with my Familiars, constantly circling around the same area."

"Okay." That was the only word I could utter.

"What is this trial shit you're blabbering on about?"

Stop. Desist.

"Did you really just..."

My anger triggered my impulsive inclination towards violence, except this time it escalated. I had swiftly raised my hand, pointing at the dull man like in accusation, before-

"Gandr Shot!"

...

* * *

 **++Chapter 1 cont.++**

Now that I recall... he always was kind of an imbecile. A bottom dweller. A lowly maggot, of the lowest level of hierarchy in nature. Though... screw it. I missed him. He became a brother to me. That brother that would always make your life miserable, but in a good way. Maybe it's just because I was forced to become trapped with him for what felt like a year. I wish I could at least say... I appreciated his worthless presence being there for me.

Usually, I'd expect him to somehow call me now, or appear before me and prove me wrong. Like the ending of some comedy script. Then we could just, live happily ever after. He'd be alive, I would be able to return home, so I could...

So I could...

I noticed something. The snow around me was thawed out. A perfect circular patch of snowless ground that I was in the center off. Did my body heat do this? Or... someone or something cleared it away for me. No matter. By now, I mustered the energy to stand myself up. I felt shaky... Weakness. It sucks. Even when there isn't anyone around to see it, it sucks. That's because I can see it, I can feel it. I would fight against that truth with every fiber of my being, no matter the situation. That's just how I rolled.

Stumbling like a Friday-night drunkard, I shuffled out of the thawed circle and begun my slow, freezing venture into the frozen wilderness.

On any other day of winter like this, where I would've just left the mansion after a hearty breakfast and a rich cup of piping hot tea... I would be decked out in full winter gear, ready to embrace and revel in such a winter wonderland such as the one around me. As the sun rose higher in the sky, sunbeams leaked through the rough canopy of the evergreen trees. Their glow touched upon icicles, large and small, like a beautiful array of glistening festive lights. There was no biting wind, not even a breeze, to further my discomfort. This forest was nature's very own, through and through. It reminded me of home.

A mansion that sits in the middle of nowhere, within a range of nameless mountains. After hiking through a gusty vale, and trudging through dense coniferous woods, you would find a massive dwelling. Opened gates, smoke rising from twin chimneys, it was the unmistakable signs of life that were always apparent whenever you would approach it. For such an abode to exist in such a remote area, it was like something out of a fairy tale. This was indeed my home. I suppose, my life was kind of a fairy tale... for a while.

I lost track of time, though I don't think I even had it in the first place. Only now did I realize that I could perceive whether it was night or day by looking up. That small notion in itself was enough to keep the embers of hope lit inside my freezing cold chest. I don't even know what is pushing me on, as I drag my haggard feet through the snow, leaving a lazy shuffled trail in my wake. I took deep breaths. My throat was hoarse, the bitter cold air stinging it to no end. I could feel my lips cracking and splitting from moisture deprivation. Sweat beads that formed on my head quickly turned into uncomfortable lashings of coldness that dribbled down my face.

Yet, the hope within me kept me going. Even though trees and snow were replaced with more trees and snow, as if I was walking a recurring circuit of scenery, I kept wading on. It felt like I was going to collapse again... fat chance I'd let that happen. I placed my hand on my chest firmly, as I muttered a few hoarse chants. The warmth was almost exhilarating as I felt it spread through my chest cavity. As expected, my own Od reserves were incredibly low. Even though I hadn't committed to any recent endeavors that would require magical energy, it seems that all this time, I was subconsciously burning it off to keep myself alive.

At this rate, even the simplest of incantations would be a risk to my long-term health. It wasn't in my cards to settle down and attempt to replenish my reserves with the surrounding Mana... for one, my own level is incredibly potent for who I am. I was estimated to be of thirty times greater capacity than the average magus... which also meant I needed that much more time to "recharge", so to speak. At this rate though... I would expire easily if I attempted that. Too risky. Too weak.

I am too weak.

My knees crumpled underneath me and I fell onto them, feeling the draconian chilled grasp of snow envelop my legs. I was at my utmost limit. My hand was plastered to my chest, trying to keep me in the game for as long as possible. Even with my greatest efforts... it was all failing me. My vision blurred. Not this again... Getting... sleepy...

I felt... my body fall forward... though it never hit the ground... all I heard was...

"Come with us."

...

* * *

 **++Chapter 1.5++** **  
** _"Home is the closest place to your heart, and the furthest from the mind."_

...

.. _badump  
_  
"Ngaaah!"

I yelled out as I threw myself up into a seated position. From the sudden burst of anaerobic exertion, I felt my chest heaving in and out. I heard the sound of wood hitting the floor, and a light splash. I cocked my head to the side, to observe what the source of such noise could be... here in the middle of... wilderness?

Interestingly, I found myself in a quaint little room. It was rustic in theme, though not like some backwater hut outside the verges of civilization, though more of a modernized log cabin. The walls were clearly formed of logs, and the floor was dull colored carpet. Furthermore, it was someone's bedroom, since I was seated in quite a plush feeling bed.

Most... interesting of all, however, was this dumb-faced guy sat in front of me. It was kinda funny, how he had spilled that bowl all over his... apron? What was he, a male maid or something? Dumb scruffy brown hair, dumb glasses, dumb... face...

Hey, isn't that...

"I-I'm sorry. Let me get that..."

He crouched down and picked up the bowl, wiping himself dry in the process. Hold on a second. This loser wasn't who I thought it was. Though the resemblance is uncanny... am I dreaming? I reached out towards him, leaning forward a bit. Surely... He looked at me as I reached out, like a perplexed deer. He just stared as I reached closer, my hand hovering in front of his face...

Flick.

He flinched and fell back as I flicked him right on the bridge of the nose, a sound of discomfort emanating from him. Huh, he's real after all then. That's a crazy coincidence. Almost had me fooled, that did... Though, that being said, I can't get over how eerily alike the two of them look.

"A-are you okay?"

He was rubbing his nose, yet his tone was entirely apologetic. This was the complete opposite of him. Holy shit. This was too weird... I shuffled out of the covers and sat on the bed cross-legged, staring down at him while thoughtfully pressing my finger on my chin. Regardless of whether he's a dumb-looking pansy or not, he seems to have saved me from the peril of exposure to the elements. I suppose I should thank him...

"Let us make one thing clear... I am NOT in your debt, you hear?"

Of course I wouldn't owe this chump a favor. I had no choice in this entire matter, of being stranded and deprived of all my energy. To think, someone can so easily come along, rescue me, and then expect me to be indebted to them? I am not that simple and easy to manipulate, fool.

"Understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am...B-but..."

Oh, he has an excuse of some kind? This'll be good. What's with that awkward look on his face as well? All red like that, have I really put him on the spot that much? I feel a little bit bad, that this simpleton thought his foolproof plan was sure to work, to take advantage of such an innocent maiden such as I... and as soon as I blew it up in his face, he is now on the retreat. Amusing.

"But what?"

"B-but..."

Now he hides his face in shame. How pathetic. To think I was rescued by such an opportunistic moron... I shifted my legs and hung them off the side of the bed, my bare feet hitting the ground. Wait... my bare feet? I looked down... In fact, it was all bare. All I was wearing was my damp set of laced underwear. Maybe that's why it feels breezy... all of a sudden... All I'm wearing is...

"HWAAAAAAH?!"

My body lost itself to impulses as, in an impressive feats of maneuvers, I swiveled the blanket to hide myself, thrust my foot forward to nail him between the eyes and just as quickly retract it into the secure confines of my blanket stronghold. So he is a fool AND a lecherous bastard!

"W-who do you think you are?!"

He flew back a bit from the sheer force of the kick, crying out in pain as his smashed glasses landed on the floor next to him. Seems his nose got broken by that attack too, as trickles of blood formed from his nostrils. He rubbed his face. That is what payback feels like, you criminal.

"I-I...I'm sorry!"

He bowed his head down so hard I swear it hit the floor. I winced at that, since I thought I'd done enough damage as is. Anyway, why was he apologizing so sincerely? You shouldn't have done all those terrible things in the first place, idiot...

"You find a girl in the wilderness, deprived and dying, yet the first thing you think to do is strip her, take her home and make her into your personal toy?! Disgusting filth! Go die in a fire!"

"T-that's not it..."

"You can't excuse yourself from these felonies!"

He raises his head, looking right at me. Such confusion in those eyes... it was unnerving though. He was like if you flipped the coin on Renfried's personality, but kept the same body. Though he seems to have kept those lecherous tendencies. I wonder if all men are so shallow with their carnal desire...

"...T-that's enough!"

He suddenly called out and stood up. I instinctively shuffled back onto the bed a bit but kept my focused glare on him. Was he going to muster up the will to physically assault me now? Too bad... I feel energized enough to drive him off with some Gandr. Come to think of it, I feel full of energy... Wait, how long have I been out for...?

"Y-you must be ill or something! No human being could be so wretched!"

I almost dropped my jaw in astonishment. He certainly quite the mouth on him...

"Excuse me?"

"You are not right in the head! To be so vile... I sensed a violent presence in the woods and when I went to investigate, I found only you. So I went to gather a rescue party, since you seemed to be in a lot of pain. My elder sister has been caring for you up till now... I'm glad she didn't have to experience your awakening!"

I see. So that is how it is. That would mean, his sister was the one who carried me back here, and likely the one who so kindly removed me of my garments... though, that sounded like it would take some time. I looked out the window... as I thought, the sun was in the sky, some clouds here and there. It was daytime. There was no way they could've done all this since finding me. What a conniving liar...

"Nice story... though it's still day outside. I wasn't so out of it to realize that when I was still-"

"You've been asleep for 5 days."

Oh.

Ah. That makes sense then. Why my Od has replenished fully, why I feel little aching... So he's telling the truth. I see. Well, this is awkward.

"Hm... Okay then. I accept your explanation."

"Eh?!"

So he really was just nursing me. What a kind person, though that doesn't excuse his ogling and rude manner just now. However, I suppose all men are alike in that kind of regard. I'm not exactly easy to ignore, especially when I was so kindly making an exhibition for him out of my own body. He should feel quite fortunate to have had the chance to witness it... Nah. I'm still irritated as hell about that.

"I accept your apologies for bad etiquette as well. Let this be a lesson to you on how to deal with a true lady."

"Y-You're unbelievable..."

Still got some nerve to insult me... That's probably just how he is. Maybe he is more like Renfried than I first thought. Maybe... I've gone back in time. This is in fact the Renfried of the past, before he became such a jerk of a teacher. That makes sense, considering he seems around my age right now. I've already sussed this out. I was sent back in time by Chaldea, to make Renfried into less of a dick. I just had to endure that long enough to become motivated to fix the injustice. It's certainly a trial worthy of someone like me.

"So, Renfried... Tell me, where are we?"

"...Who is Renfried?"

Oh come on. I can't be wrong all the time! He's gotta be Renfried! It all aligns too well for it not to be true... I looked out the window again. Below that daytime sky, I saw a street with similar rustic style houses, lined across it. Lampposts lined the tarmac road as few pedestrians were out at whatever time it was right now. Then I saw a fairly modern car drive by...

"To answer your question, this is the town of Kaseikibo."

Kaseikibo... I have never heard of any such place. It was certainly a Japanese name though, so we must be in Japan. Then again, I didn't know much of Japan. I had a Japanese name, to a Japanese magus family, yet we didn't live in Japan. That was simply where our heritage originated from. I believe, that I hail from Scandinavia... somewhere. I never was good with the geography of my own home, since I seldom was allowed to visit it when I was moved away for schooling. The most that I knew was that it was far up in the Northern hemisphere, away from temperate climates and civilization.

"... Are... Are you deep in thought?"

It really is noticeable!

"Shut up! How can I not be... I don't even know, how I got here... where in Japan are we?"

"Mm... This isn't Japan, per se. We are a lone colony that inhabits an island to the far East of Japan."

You are kidding me. Such a secluded area in such a vague location, no wonder I'd never heard of it. I don't think it's common knowledge anyway, I doubt the atlas even has it registered. Is it even a proper country?... I'm thinking again. Right, let's focus on important matters first.

"I see... So you know nothing about something called Chaldea?"

"Chaldea? You sure come up with some weird things. Maybe you really are mentally ill..."

He flinched a bit when he realized I was glaring daggers into him. He really should brush up on his manners. Honestly.

"S-sorry, that was tasteless of me... though you could lighten up a bit. You're safe and secure now."

That wasn't necessarily true. That black ooze from before... the stuff that was seemingly ravaging the Chaldea facility I was housed in. Just what was that? There was something about it... that seemed so ominous, so terrible. I remember that feeling, when I gazed at its pitch blackness... that slobbering tide of liquid grief that just engulfed everything and anything around me. I remember vividly, the imagery of Renfried's body being slowly consumed by it. How disgusting... and upsetting. This bothered me greatly though, because that malicious ichor was still out there, somewhere. I had no idea where Chaldea was based, though I wouldn't doubt that stuff's capabilities to spread like wildfire.

"S-so... um. May I ask for your name, ma'am?"

"Oh... I guess. My name is Fubuki Endou."

He raised in eyebrows in surprise. Was my name that strange?

"You are Japanese? Your accent is not one I've heard of before..."

"I'm not from Japan, I live in... Scandinavia."

I never thought about that, actually. We always spoke Japanese in the confines of my mansion, though when I was moved away I became fluent in English so I could communicate successfully in school. Granted, I always had... some kind of accent, I assumed most people would think I'm Japanese. However, I never once thought what I may sound like to a Japanese person.

"Let's just say, I'm a special case in many ways. Now your turn."

"O-oh, yes... my name is Ryuka Hatsuharu."

"Hatsuharu... Eh, I'm calling you Haru."

"Don't just decide that on your own!"

Ignoring his complaint, I returned to looking out the window to examine things more closely. Sure enough, it was mostly Japanese people wandering about. I'm surprised an island as far out as this even has technology of any kind. My mansion didn't even have electricity, not while I was there anyway. I suppose you could say, I am well-adjusted to both modern and old-fashioned environments. Even though I was deprived of technology for most of my early life, I grew well-accustomed to it when I "joined" the real world. Accustomed, not dependent, like some people. After all, a magus must be conventional in their ways... which is why I was so initially shocked at a place like Chaldea. I'm kind of glad that place was invaded, casualties aside... such a place was not one to conduct such studies. It may not seem it, but I am one that respects tradition greatly. When it comes to Magecraft, anyway...

"Hey, Haru. Fetch me some clothes."

"...F-fine."

He left the room, a little bit in haste. He doesn't seem to like me... I can't fathom why. By my standards, I was being extremely generous with him. Can't handle the heat, I guess.

... _badump_

Ow. My hand... is throbbing. I peered at it, expecting some kind of insect bite or burn... Hold on. My hand was wrapped in bandages. When did those get there? I felt tempted to unravel them, though if it's throbbing like this... probably not a great idea. I must have strained something. It did feel a bit swollen. I didn't feel it till just now though... maybe I overexerted it. I need to remember that I'm technically in recovery mode; I was at death's door not long ago. Even one such as I will need sufficient time to snap back into place from such a tragic experience.

My spirits felt just a little more uplifted as it wasn't Haru that returned, but whom I assumed was his elder sister. A young lady walked in, with flowing brown hair that reached to the level of her elbows and gentle amber eyes. All she wore was a simple beige dress that did well to accentuate her... generous features. She seemed less of a sister figure, and more of a motherly one, which was a welcome change.

"Miss Endou, correct? I'm so happy you seem to be okay, we were afraid you'd never wake up."

"That's me. I'm happy to be alive, I must graciously thank you for your hospitality and aid."

I felt like I wanted to bow to her, though in my current state, that may be a bit too scandalous. I simply nodded my appreciation at her as she set my clean, dried clothes beside me.

"Ryuka seems to a bit afraid of you. He's never been good with the pretty ones though."

I smirked smugly. I cannot tell a lie, I am indeed quite the "pretty one". As I thought, his rudeness was simply because of his own weak masculinity. Still keeping most of myself hidden in blanket, I started to dress myself.

"Don't underestimate him, though. He is a genuine and strong-willed person."

"Then why did he run away when he saw me in the woods?"

"Mm... I can't explain it. Maybe you'll see, one day."

How... vague. Maybe he has some hidden potential that lies beyond my intuition. If he does, kudos to him. The foolish facade he put up was a very convincing display. I cannot imagine just what that potential is though... she might just be saying he is greatly academic or something. After some time, I managed to fully dress myself. I stood from the bed, a little wobbly at the knees... though it was rather endearing to see that my caretaker was ready to catch me if I were to fall.

"I think I'm good to go."

"Seems like it. You are a strong girl, Miss Endou... Ah, where are my manners? You can call me Tsumiki."

Tsumiki... They really were all Japanese here. At least, it has allowed me to speak my long-neglected primary language. Somehow, in the confines of this bedroom that wasn't even mine, in this far out colony, it felt... comfortable. That being said, I shouldn't grow accustomed to it. I am needed elsewhere. Hence...

"Tsumiki... I must know. How-"

I was rudely interrupted by the loud groan of some grotesque monstrosity that had lay dormant all this time. Only just now, with impeccable timing, it was roused from its slumber... and it required nourishment. I could feel the ache of hunger suddenly course through the groggy beast as I clutched my stomach.

"...Ehehe. I must know if there is anything to eat, first of all..."

"Haha, of course, of course. I had some casserole in the oven, come down and we can eat together."

Eating together was kind of an alien concept to me. I didn't really classify eating dinners with Renfried as "eating together", per se. However, I suppose that is what it was... this was my first time eating in an actual family, even though it wasn't actually my own. Heh... when you put it like that, it's sad, isn't it?

...Nonetheless, before I could fall into some solemn episode, my rumbling stomach decided to bring me back to the world. I rubbed my head awkwardly, yet Tsumiki just smiled at me. Something about that smile was just so sweet... a smile I've never seen before. I felt radiance within myself from seeing it, though the sensation was like something... it was like finding something I'd lost before. Though, at the same time, I didn't know I had lost it in the first place?

...I don't understand this feeling. I don't need to, though. It felt nice, that's all that mattered. Tsukimi made her way out of the room, gesturing for me to follow her. Usually, one should be wary in a stranger's home...

Right now, however, it felt like... my new home.

* * *

 **++ Bonus Material - Character Profile++**

 **Name:** Fubuki Endou

 **Gender:** Female

 **Bloodline:** Endou

 **Affiliation:** Herself

 **Birthday:** 23rd February

 **Height:** 162cm

 **Weight:** 48kg

 **Three Sizes** : DON'T GO THERE!

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Place of Origin:** Japan

 **Place of Birth:** Scandinavia

 **Likes:** Praise, tradition, luxurious living, herself, rabbits

 **Dislikes:** Foolish men, sudden changes, her mother

 **Natural Enemy:** Renfried

 **Physical Description**

She is an attractive young woman of slender build with silky platinum hair tied into a pony-tail that extends down to her lower back. Her pony-tail is tied with a golden headband, and she has a fringe that sweeps downwards to the right side. She has faint freckles along her cheeks and nose, with striking yet precious amber eyes. During her time at the Clock Tower, she usually wore a scarlet blouse that would easily stick her out from a crowd, with plain blue jeans. Her other casual attires include a long, black one-piece dress with embroidery and a combination of white skirt with golden lining and white shirt with salmon-colored sweater vest. At Chaldea, she wore a scarlet-colored version of the uniform with golden straps (an article she requested be made), with the same black skirt, same black tights and scarlet-colored boots. Her pyjamas consist of salmon-colored top and bottoms with cloud patterns on them.

 **Personality**

Fubuki is a spoiled brat, to say the least. She takes everything, from minor to major, seriously and often leans on her own anger to solve problems. She has no qualms with displaying what she deems as her true self in front of others. She has a reputation to be narcissistic, childish and manipulative, though she is nonetheless respected as one possessing potent, prodigal levels of talent and knowledge. She almost always talks down to others in some form, especially towards men. This is mostly due to her lack of contact and experience with men in her life. While she is more respectable towards other women, this doesn't stop her from showing her bad traits to them either. Her priorities lie within herself, and she rarely considers the feelings of others. Even when she does, it could said that she only cares because they have some form of utility to her. She has a taste for the fine things in life, as evidenced by her protected, wealthy upbringing. However, she is very good at adapting to lesser levels of luxury, albeit at the expense of her complaining all the time about how she wants better. She is easy to dislike people she deems as dense or stupid, though it is hard to earn her hatred. That is reserved for her mother, whom she respects as a magus but hates as her daughter. It has become a twisted form of ambition for her to overthrow her mother's manipulative grip on a lot of other people. In some regards, this could be seen as admirable. The reality is, however, she will more than likely assume that position herself if it benefited her enough. The feeling she dislikes the most (more than her mother) is weakness. Not the weakness of others, but weakness in herself. All she understands about weakness is that it means she needs to try harder, and it often becomes a shaky foundation for her to motivate herself. However, since her mind is underdeveloped, it is simple to break this determination under the right conditions... ones that she has yet to encounter, fortunately.

These types of feelings are mostly because she has not had the proper stimuli to trigger other types of emotions or opinions. As such, it could be said that she is still an infant in her mind, with a database of knowledge and an array of talents she lacks the sufficient sense to use properly. When things go her way and factors are in her favor, she becomes a very reliable person that can usually get a job done. If you choose to indulge her with praises, she can also be quite an amiable and entertaining personality to be around. Be always wary, however. She can very easily shift from amiable companion to bitter spitetress at the tick of a clock.

 **Background**

 _To be fulfilled..._


	4. Stay-Night

**Fate/Last Order**  
 **++Chapter 2++  
** _"To ease another's heartache, is to accept one's own."_

* * *

I couldn't eat another bite. I now saw the light of truth.

Renfried's cooking was actually terrible. I had just been deprived of proper homemade nourishment for far too long. Though, when Tsumiki said she was making casserole, that last thing I expected was a feast before my eyes. According to Haru, this was pretty much normal for this quaint family of two siblings... the leftovers would go to the local orphanage. How charitable. I boldly stated that kids would be going hungry today when I had tucked in... I overestimated my stomach and underestimated this gorgeous banquet. In the end, it was a pyrrhic victory for me, in the sense that... well, I prevailed over hunger, but I looked like a fool who talks big.

I could see that dumb idiot stifling his smugness. Go on, have a little chuckle. If I didn't feel so immobilized by being packed to capacity, I'd give you a reason to experience some traumatic flashbacks if you dared feel smug ever again in your long, nitwit life.

"It's okay, Miss Endou. As I said, anything left over shan't be wasted."

The way she smiled at me as she said that, I feel a bit bad for claiming I was going to leave those children hungry. In retrospect... that really was low of me. Then again, I hadn't eaten in five days. Hunger drives us to say and do some crazy things. I've seen those survival stories, where people say everything is fine and then you find them nibbling on your hand in their sleep. So then you eat them instead. Nature is cruel like that. Though, if I did eat someone, I might turn into an one of the Dead.

The one bedtime story my mother ever told me wasn't one meant for a child's ears. Hell, I don't think an adult would want to hear it either. I'm no storyteller though, I can't remember the entirety of a tale she iterated to me when I was a child. What I could recall, though, was that people who were driven to the brink of death and ate other people, they would become part of the Dead. I didn't understand back then, though now I kinda get it. There are beings in this world capable of making people into the Dead. If there was anything in the world I feared... it would be one of those very beings. I like to think they are just some myth, though the higher-ups of Clock Tower always seemed so serious about matters regarding their supposed endeavors.

...Regardless. Eating people is probably a bad thing, so don't go hungry. That's a lesson I can abide by. I make a better teacher for myself than Renfried did.

"So... Endou. You said you wanted to go home?"

Haru spoke to me only after clearing his plate and swallowing his food. Up till now, he hadn't spoken a word. I guess that's some form of personal etiquette of his. I can dig that, him shutting up while he eats. If all guys were like that, I would've become a cook!

"That's right."

"Your best... no, your only bet is the freighter."

A... freighter? That sounds pretty grotty. Is he insinuating that I need to hitch-hike? Or... potentially smuggle myself onboard a transport vessel of sorts? What does he take me for, a commoner scamp?

"A freighter? Like... a big boat?"

"That's right. A large ship. We get manufactured goods from the mainland via that freighter."

That makes sense. Tsumiki mentioned that almost all produce here was grown on the island, which is understandable. I just didn't understand about the other things, like batteries, soda, processed foods... well, there could have been factories on this island too. I honestly didn't know how big this place was, though I couldn't imagine it being vast at all. Maybe a few kilometers in length or something. I'll look for a map or something at some point.

"Problem is... that freighter only comes once every few months."

"Oh... When was it's last visit? Don't tell me..."

"Last week."

My forehead was met with a stiff palm as I sighed. Just my luck, to have missed something so crucial to the plot... though it was unavoidable, I suppose. It's not like it left after I'd arrived here, at least. It still sucked. That meant I was stuck here for the next few months, at least. Unless I found another way to leave this place... that being said, I felt very secure here. Tsumiki offered me to use the spare room I woke up in during my time here. A generous offer I could not refuse, even if I wished to. The trade-off was having to do some chores here and there... and y'know. Sharing a roof with the Renfried lookalike.

"I suppose I'm going to be stuck here for a while. Well, I'll be in your care then... Tsumiki. Haru."

I wasn't usually this polite, though they have treated me well, so they deserve it. Hm... on second thought, it would probably be best to do my best to leave here as soon as possible. I am a magus, I simply cannot settle into some unknown environment that is conveniently so comfortable. If I grow to accustomed here, I might even lose a bit of my edge...

I stood up slowly, still feeling the fullness of my stuffed belly. It was less intense than before, however, so I could at least move without feeling the need to cover my mouth.

"Ah, you're intending to go out and have a wander around, correct? Could you do us a favor?"

Favors... I was in no position to reject it, so I simply nodded.

"Wonderful! Just let me pack up the leftovers. I'd like you to deliver it to the orphanage. It's just on the outskirts of town. Ryuka will show you the way there."

She looked over at him expectantly. I expected some form of reluctant groan, though he seemed up for it as he stood up with a nod of affirmation. Truth be told, I'd be able to find my own way there... though I am not good with so many new strangers. Haru will likely be a valuable asset in acquiring the trust of the townsfolk here. I'd expect this sole town to have various specialists... if I can get them in my pockets, I shouldn't have too much of a bad time here.

"Alright! You'll be my guide, Haru. Don't lead me into some dirty alleyway, okay?"

I winked at him. He knew full well what I meant by that. I saw him visually flustered by that statement.

"I-I... I'm going to go get my coat."

He left. He just loves running away from awkwardness, eh? I felt myself grin a little, since teasing him seemed so fun. I might even grow fond of him at this rate... how laughable that would be. Tsumiki seemed to find it amusing too, judging from her giggling. Though, I'm sure she sees it as such for other, more innocent reasons. I'm pretty brazen with those kind of things, after all.

"He hasn't worn his emotions so openly ever since our parents disappeared. I think you're doing him good by being here, Miss Endou. Thank you."

I blinked, unsure how to react to that. I didn't really think my presence could benefit someone in that way... so his way of acting currently was, in a way, unusual? Maybe puberty is striking late for him and just now he's coming to terms with the fact that he's attracted to me, despite what he calls "my flaws". It's kind of adorable in a way, such foolish innocence. Not that I would fall for such a farce... no, I'm serious. There's no way I can fall for someone like that, especially when they look like Mr Stick-in-his-ass.

I helped Tsumiki pack away all the food into plastic containers. It was amazing how much you could compress into one of these things, it became a bundle neatly wrapped in an ornate cloth that I could hold in my arms. If all my chores were going to be like this, living here should be easy sailing. After some time, Haru returned to us, wrapped in a coat. Tsumiki had lent me her own dark, thick coat. It wasn't particularly fashionable, but it was damn snug.

"Yosh. Let's go."

I eagerly set out the door. I could hear Haru trying to stop me from rushing, instead forcing him to trail after me. Who even said I was going to let him lead the way, eh?

...

* * *

Afternoon.

Turns out, this town is pretty big. We had a wander around most of it, however. I was initially concerned that the food would grow too cold for them, though Haru assured me that they usually reheated it anyway. Microwaves, I'm guessing. Having scoured the town, I was pleasantly surprised at the level of technology here. It's... not stellar, by any stretch of the imagination, though it was impressive for a lone colony such as this. I had thought to use a payphone or something, though Haru said they had very limited functionality. This island apparently had a localized network, completely unconnected from the world. Kind of pointless, I thought, though I suppose it's all you need when all you gotta worry about is your local community.

Aside from that, the town has everything you need. A few grocery stores, a pharmacy, a couple medical professionals, a locksmith, a library, even local law enforcement. I questioned how crime could arise in such a commune, though I suppose having one is better than having none, to stave off potential troublemakers. An interesting thing Haru mentioned was that the town was led by a council rather than a mayor of sorts, and that his sister was one of the councilors. That was very easy to believe and understand.

Nevertheless, we arrived at the very edge of town... I'd in fact call it a bit away from the town. A lone orphanage on a hill, after a slightly winding trail. Took the wind out of me to wander up here. Haru kept nagging me about how unfit I was... a lady of my status shouldn't need to exert herself like this, though undoubtedly I'd grow used to this kind of physical duress in no time.

The orphanage itself... if it were night time, I'd mistaken it for the set of some horror movie. This place did not look like an establishment for taking care of children at all. It was composed entirely out of withered grey wood, the wear and tear visible in the strained cracks and creases along the woodwork, firm dark splits in the somewhat light hue of the structure. A wide rickety stairwell sat at the base of the front, leading up to a set of double doors that made the house look young. On either side of the doorway were walkways, that ended in low balconies that winged either side of the stairwell. Old-fashioned lanterns lined the worn wooden barriers along the balconies that looked like a mere breath would set them toppling over.

"Say, Haru. Just why is there an orphanage for such a small community anyway?"

He turned to me, looking deep in thought, before answering like he figured out a suitable way to tell me.

"Well... The orphanage is actually a very recent addition."

I found that difficult to believe. This house looked older than the island probably was.

"Yeah, I know. The building looks ancient, and it is. This was the plantation household of the original settler of Kaseikibo. It had become derelict decades ago, though recently it was re-purposed into an orphanage."

"Why move a bunch of lonesome children into such a dreadful place? Ghosts might live here!"

He simply chuckled at that.

"You believe in that nonsense? You're more childish than I thought, Endou. No ghosts dwell here, cause no one died here. The original settlers abandoned this place. Besides, the council is trying to acquire rights to renovate... The inside isn't near as bad as the exterior, though."

"Hmm. Fair enough... Though, my original curiosity was... why are there so many orphans?"

I didn't know how many there were, truth be told. However, it seemed odd. In such a small town, to have so many orphaned children to warrant such a facility, it was more than a little bit strange. Haru was reading my thoughtful expression again... though seems he could tell that I was getting a little suspicious about something.

"Don't worry. It's nothing-... well, it's kinda serious I guess. A mysterious disease spread among the previous generation of folks... including my parents. You can probably figure out the rest."

Now I recall, when we passed the pharmacy, it had a handwritten poster pertaining to some killer disease that I'd never heard of before. That's just upsetting though... to think Haru, Tsumiki, all these children lost their parents to some unknown killer. What's more, they don't even know what caused it or how to prevent it in the future. They must live in fear of that everyday. I guess I can sort of sympathize... after all, I had no old man, and my mother was like a disease to my existence. Good enough of a comparison. He wouldn't get it though. When your only parent is a crazed magus, life is kind of difficult. I would've preferred no parents... though one must be born somehow.

To the wind with such sullen thoughts, however. I made my way up the steps with the stack of tasty goods in tow. Haru clambered after me, each step creaking heavily as we made our way up. The incessant creaking made me feel heavier than I really was, which was kind of unsettling. It didn't take long to reach the top, though. There was a sense of relief as I set foot on more relatively stable flooring. Haru went ahead of me to wrack a brass knocker against one of the double doors.

For some reason, I expected a tide of children to pour out and welcome me. Instead, the door that was knocked on lurched inward...

Standing in the doorway was a woman. She wasn't young like us, though not that old either... I estimated early-thirties. She had frizzled silver hair and deep blue eyes that were almost beautiful to look into. Pale skin, curvy frame and she was on the short side... She was either the oldest orphan in the place, or was in fact the owner of such a place. Judging from the bags under her eyes... yeah, she probably owned the place.

"A-ah... Ryuka. Good afternoon... you have brought... a friend?"

Her voice was a bit raspy, yet gentle. It had a certain degree of charm to it, though it was clear that she didn't speak out a lot. Her tone was introverted, and she looked rather withdrawn when faced with me... am I that intimidating?

"Umeko, you look tired as usual... are you sure you're keeping healthy?"

I listened in like the stranger I was. These two seemed familiar enough with each other. I suppose Haru was the one who made deliveries in the past. Before I knew it, he cued my introduction without warning.

"This is Fubuki Endou. She's... a traveler, who's staying with us for a while. Don't worry, she's an... okay person."

Gee, thanks Haru. Really sold my strong points there, you did. I think I'll introduce you to another one of my strong points later on. For now though... I simply put on a smile and lightly waved at the shy lady.

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"A-ah... um... yes... My name is..."

She suddenly started coughing, quite a fair bit. Haru moved in and patted her on the back, almost by instinct. Those two would make a nice silly couple now wouldn't they... if only their age gap was a little less broad. Though what do I know? Maybe he's into older woman. I'd be safe, in that case.

"S-sorry... I'm... asthmatic..."

I didn't know much about asthma, other than the fact that it was a chronic lung disease of sorts. I think. Poor her, in that regard. Though, she works hard to take care of children despite that... she's kind of strong, for someone so weak. How admirable.

"Ah, it's fine. Understandable."

"This is Umeko Ishida. She's the current owner of the orphanage and foster mother of all the children."

Haru decided to do the introduction for her. Fair enough, considering her state... I can be considerate like that, too. I nodded in response, as Ishida started to recover from her coughing fit.

"P-please... come in."

She leaned to the side and welcomed us into the humble abode. I stepped in first...

Indeed, the inside was as Haru had said. It seemed much better off on the interior than its outer appearance. You can't judge a book by its cover. The room inside was a lobby-like hall, with stairs on either side of the room leading up to a walkway that bordered the far side of the area, looking down upon the entire lobby. A chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, one that likely hasn't seen use in a good few decades. Various doorways led out to different areas of the mansion it seems, as well. It wasn't as vast as my own mansion back in the Northern mountains, though I could appreciate that the previous owners were well-off in their own right. The wallpaper was peeling in some places, and the floors seemed a tad worn and unpolished... though, impeccably, everything seemed well kept and dusted. Leaving the shabbiness and aging aside, everything was near enough spotless. Either, she was a very good and thorough cleaner... or she made the children help her with chores. Either way, that was respect worthy.

I stepped forward a bit, staring up at the chandelier a bit... seems stable. Not gonna fall any time soon. It's crucial to assess threats when entering unknown territory, after all. However, as I scanned the lobby, I noticed something... off.

"Um... where are the children?"

"A-ah... you see, most of them are very young... s-so... it's afternoon nap time... the older ones I have sent out on errands..."

She twiddled her fingers together, as if she felt guilty for sending them out like that. Honestly, if they had nothing else to do, that was just being efficient with the resources at your disposal. Nothing wrong with that.

Regardless, we set off towards the kitchen before too long, tip-toeing along so that we wouldn't wake the children... I sincerely doubted in such a huge place, that wandering normally would have alerted them. Although, old houses probably transmitted sound throughout themselves a lot easier due to... less structural integrity? Or something along those lines. We headed into the kitchen area, which was massive... bigger than the one I had in my home. It had a long, wide counter of old granite sitting in the center of the room, with a line of cast iron cooking units on one side, and a bunch of pantries on the other. Definitely the type of large kitchen you'd expect to see for a place that caters to many, with a distinct nostalgic theme to it... I liked it. If it were a bit fresher, I'd want it in my own home.

I set the food down on the counter and unraveled it from the cloth. Ishida seemed to react upon seeing the ornate cloth, sheepishly holding her hands out for it. Ah, Tsumiki probably borrowed this and was returning it. Two birds with one stone... that woman was sure reliable. I handed the cloth to Ishida with a smile, and she weakly smiled back at me. Unlike Tsumiki's smile, that radiated warmth and comfort, Ishida's smile was a bit more... sad? It's the type of smile someone makes when they've lost something. I would know... I've made that smile to myself in the mirror a lot.

As we started to lay the food out, preparing it to serve to children, I started to become lost in thought...

...

* * *

 **++Interlude 2.1++** _  
Smile..._

That smile I always used to convince myself with. "Everything will be okay. Keep your head high and smile." To smile is to mask your emotions, since there isn't really a reason in the world to give off a genuine smile. That is what I came to believe, at least. When I was little, being home-tutored and cared for by maids and other servants of my mother, I would always hear talk behind closed doors of how grumpy I seemed all the time. I don't think I was grumpy back then, there was just nothing to smile about. Studying each day, doing as I was told, having all types of luxuries lavished upon me. It was an ideal upbringing. I guess I could look back and say I enjoyed it... I just hadn't really learned how to feel enjoyment for a long time during my time there. Though... there was that one incident. One of the maids became sick and tired of my apparent attitude. Away from the eyes of the others, she would verbally abuse me without holding back, uttering how incompetent I was compared to my mother. At first, it didn't really bother me. The staff would often get stressed, I assumed this was just one of her methods to vent it.

It didn't stop though. For weeks, she would do it every evening when she was supposed to be teaching me. Eventually, she hit a boiling point. My lack of reaction was apparently an attack on her, and she acted upon that assumption. Silly little me could not have comprehended what she would do next, with that cord... The sudden, crushing sting of fabric embedding itself into my throat. Pain was not something I'd been introduced to prior to that. The new sensation was overwhelming, to a horridly extreme extent. That sensation of being unable to breath, as if I was trapped underneath the water's surface... yet as I tried to raise my head enough for at least a gasp of fresh air, a painful seizing hand would constantly lock my throat in place. My vision went blurry, I felt fuzzy numbness in my mouth, I couldn't even make a sound, other than some sickened gagging. I felt wet warmth spread from between my legs, every part of my body panicking and breaking down. At some point, she lost that murderous intent and I dropped to the ground, wheezing for oxygen like a fish out of water. She didn't stop there, though. Maybe she thought I was already dead, as she threw me into the pond out back.

I wasn't sure what her plan was, I wasn't sure what anything was back then. It was that very moment, sinking into that deep, murky pool of stagnant water that I realized that... if I didn't do something, it was going to end. My life was going to end, if I didn't take action. Young me didn't even know what that meant, it was only the instinct to survive. I had never swam in my life, so surely I was going to drown then and there. Someone had decided to seal my fate... as my consciousness faded, and I could witness some distant light, I felt a steady ache in my chest. Was it from the water swelling my lungs? Or was it my heart struggling from lack of vital resource? I think... it was something else entirely.

Regret. The regret of not having had a chance to live properly. A sudden drive to survive, a desperate compulsion as I had been driven to death's door. And so, at that very moment... I flailed. I flailed as hard as I could. I screamed silently into the dirty depths as I thrashed my arms and legs around as best as I could. With the energy I had left, I burst out with instinctual violence. It felt like a struggle, an internal war... the light became brighter and brighter. One side of me said the light was the end, yet the other told me it was salvation. Either way... it was the only way I could have proceeded. So I reached out-

To grasp at the moon, free from the watery prison I had been incarcerated in. The rest of my energy was spent hurling my haggard body out of the water, flopping onto the bank hopelessly. I coughed up globs of grotesque, stagnated water... and then I threw up, from the horrible taste and smell of what was inside of my body. I don't remember much after that... I was rescued, though, by the chief maid. I became very ill after that, for weeks... it was my first experience of a personal hell. Each passing day of sickness that went by, I found myself bedridden, having intervals of breathlessness that just rekindled those horrible experiences I had endured so recently, causing me to incoherently scream in my sleep. Soon, there was always someone watching over me, 24/7. As for that maid that snapped at me... I only saw her once since then. She looked horrified at me when I was laid into bed, like she was staring at a ghost of some sort. I simply gave her a jaded stare in return... I never mustered the will to expose her crimes. Rather, I didn't feel like it would have changed anything. Fortunately, she seemed to be put off in her own right... she disappeared one day. No one questioned it. so neither did I.

Weeks felt like an eternity of torture. My body felt perpetually torpid from being stationary so often, my mind dulled by the lack of study. One day, the chief maid arrived for her shift, dismissing the former servant. Madame Ran... she was the one who rescued me, as said by the others. She was the closest thing I ever had to an older sibling. The closest thing... I ever had to a family member. That was only because she took care of me better than anyone else. She made sure I did my homework, ate the right foods, received the suitable amounts of luxuries if I managed to earn it... She used to read me bedtime stories too, much better ones than that only dreadful one my real mother told me. So I thought this time, she would have another story for me... at least a flicker of warm light inside this cold abyss that was my sickly, weak life. Instead... she said something very important to me instead.

"I know it's bleak, young mistress... however, in cases such as this... everything will be okay. Keep your head high... and smile."

She then smiled at me... I was used to the facades everyone wore on their faces around me, every time they would sweet talk me. Those fake things they called smiles, a soft facial gesture to lull me into a sense of false comfort. And... it seemed no different in Ran's case. Her smile just seemed like that of someone who was doing their job, a job where they had to smile even in the face of something miserable... That was how I figured it out. For the first time, I put on my own smile... because this was just how things were. When things are bleak, you just need to smile... when you feel insulted, it's best to just smile it off... when you feel weak, smile and everything will be okay.

From that day, I started to recover at a rapid rate, wearing that smile along the way. It seemed to lift the spirits of everyone in the mansion as well... that incident and period of disability became a mere phase for me. Time simply moved on, and so did I. Yet, from that day on, the mansion I called home had become a constant masquerade of smiles.

At the end of the day, however, a smile will always be an illusion... an illusion we employ to quieten the strife within the hearts of others, and ourselves.

...

* * *

 **++Chapter 2 cont.++**

Some time passed. We had prepared all that food just in time, the young ones were rising from their slumber. Soon the sunset illuminated the vast, old household through its various windows with a gorgeous amber glow as the pitter-patter of little footsteps filled the halls. The kids must have ranged between the ages of three to ten years old, there were about twelve of them, plus three older kids who had returned from errands. I never was great with kids, though they seemed nice enough... innocent, more than anything. These were all kids who lost their parents, kind of like I did... though I probably could relate better to the youngest kids, who probably would never even remember the ones who conceived them.

Haru seemed more alive than before too. Playing around with these kids, like he was one of them... in a way, he was. Maybe I couldn't really relate, after all. These kids all lost something precious to them, though my parents were never precious to me. I doubt I was even precious to them. That's why I am precious to myself. Still, it was a distinct type of solace within me that made me feel a form of gap between us... like that single kid who is just different, trapped on the outside of the society that is the playground.

"Y-you seem down... does something trouble you, Miss Endou?"

"A-ah, not at all... this is how I usually am."

"Is that so... You don't need to feel so left out though, Miss Endou. I feel like I can relate a little. I never cared for my parents, either."

She smiled that same sad smile as she said that... jeez. I dunno if that was meant to cheer me up, though I feel a bit more depressed now. Though it's the thought that counts, I guess? Regardless, I simply smiled back and nodded. I guess at the end of the day, I was just an angsty young adult who hated her parents and wanted to live her own life, to forge her own way forward.

"Miss! Miss! I drew a picture of you!"

I was caught off guard by one of the little girls running towards me, brandishing a drawing she had just completed. Feeling flattered that I became the model of a little one's artistic endeavors, I felt that flattery diminish as I witnessed a disgraceful mess of pencil markings that was aptly labeled "Ms. Crankypants". Apparently, even kids could judge my face when I am deep in thought...

"Looks just like me, well done sweetie! Well... done."

I handed it back before leaving the girl to rejoin her troupe of comrades. Come on... it was a kid's drawing. Am I seriously feeling perturbed by this?

Oh screw it, of course I am.

Impulsively, I went to sit down with the kids who were aspiring to be little artists. Grabbing my tools of the trade, it was time to teach them a thing or too on how to capture people's good sides. I set the paper down in dramatic fashion, twirling stationary between my fingers with a display of supreme dexterity. The children enjoyed the show, of course. I could make myself look amazing, while performing amazing feats. That was how amazing I was, simple as that!

"Whoa whoa... Endou is really getting into it."

At first, I ignored Haru's snide remark... then I realized, the perfect dunce of an object presented itself as a fine example of how to capture one's... "good" side.

"Alright, watch closely little ones... I'm gonna show you how to draw an idiot."

"W-wait, I have a feeling this is gonna be offensive!"

...

* * *

Night time came around so quickly.

I had rallied the cultural troops into creating countless wacky caricatures of the dumb idiot, much to his chagrin. Ishida seemed to appreciate it a lot, at least. She wore that empty smile all the time, though I think that was the best she could do. Soon it was the children's bed time, though we weren't shooed out or anything. Instead, we were treated to Ishida playing a heavenly melody on her antique piano, something she apparently did every night for the children so they would fall asleep. I never thought a single instrument could be played so wondrously... yet there I was, my ears captivated entirely by that beautiful music. Eventually, she had to stop, as the last child had fallen asleep. Haru had to shake me awake a little as well... it was really quite soothing.

We made our farewells and left the orphanage. By now, it was quite dark... the path back to the town had no lights, so I entrusted direction to Haru. This darkness wasn't a treacherous one, however... instead, it felt rather tranquil. Considering I was used to artificial light sources constantly being present, the sight of a distant glowing town surrounded by empty blackness was somehow a pleasant sight.

As we walked, a question came to my mind...

"That song she played... it was amazing. It felt like something was missing though..."

As perfect as it seemed, it was true. What irked me is that such a wonderful piece was lacking that little something that would've truly made it one to remember for all my life. I wasn't much of a perfectionist, though when something was so close to achieving that status, I think anyone would be keen on discovering that final puzzle piece.

"You mean... like, lyrics? Well... Umeko has had a rather rough history in that regard. She used to sing, you see..."

I wasn't really that dense to not understand it right away, though I allowed him to go on and explain Umeko's story, summarized. It seems that the poor bachelorette aspired to be an idol of sorts, and that she had one of the most beautiful voices to ever grace the ears of man. However, she fell ill with a serious case of pneumonia that left her throat scarred. She recovered, though her singing voice was forever lost. Apparently she'd still sing a bit sometimes, and Haru commented that it wasn't so bad regardless... It seems like a sore spot for Umeko though. Maybe that was the reason behind that hollow smile.

We came to the end of the path, where it met the city, as we came under the light of the first lamppost. Haru stopped and turned to me.

"Well, I have an errand to go run before we head home. Can you make it back without me?"

"I'm not a child. I never needed you to guide me in the first place."

"... Right. I'll see you at home then. Don't be out too long, Tsumiki is easily worried..."

With that said, he made his way in the opposite direction, seeming to head towards the shopping district. I shrugged, and made my own way towards the residential area. The few lampposts dotting the sides of the roads were just about a suitable amount of illumination to light my way onward, as I ventured through the dormant nighttime town. Unlike London, there wasn't a soul on the street. Some houses had lit windows, others were completely dark. It seems everyone had relatively early bedtimes here... that, or I was just out late. I realized I still didn't have a time keeping device of any sort. Perhaps the antique store in town would have a pocket watch or something... those things had a stylish appeal to them.

I eventually came across a familiar alleyway, or well... it looked familiar. Haru had led me through some so-called shortcuts earlier in the day. I sure didn't like walking unnecessary distance, so this was a no-brainer. I ventured into the dark alley, away from the guiding lights in the street... and found myself in a bit of a maze of alleys.

Oh.

No.

I hate mazes. I hate mazes. I hate mazes.

I hate mazes. I hate mazes. I hate mazes. I hate mazes. I hate mazes. I hate mazes. I hate mazes. I hate mazes. I hate mazes.

I HATE MAZES.

I had a feeling I'd finally found the right way. It was impossible to tell the time, the lit windows were my only indications... and those were all off now. I came into a new, completely unfamiliar street as I finally escape the urban labyrinth. Honestly, who the hell designs a residential area with such a network of alleys... I did a coin toss in my head on which direction to head in, and decided to make a left turn.

...Walking along, my feet were starting to hurt. This town was too big for its own good. Especially without any form of public transport, like trains or buses... not even a taxi service or anything. Or any bike riders, for that matter. I would gladly take a rear-seat bicycle ride right now... but no. This town has nothing of the sort, people just walk everywhere. It was really behind the times in that respect... that was one type of tradition I could easily pass up.

Soon, I came to a wrought iron fence, following it till I found an open gate... seems I've reached a park of some sort. I have no idea where this is, though I suppose a walk in the park could help me clear my mind a bit from the maze of hell that just ravaged my senses... yeah, that seems wise. I entered the dark park area, following a worn cobblestone pavement through lush patches of grass. A lone lamppost was visible in the distance, a bench sat underneath it as I followed the path, constantly peering down at my feet to make sure I haven't strayed from it or anything. It took a few roughly estimated minutes till I reached that bench. By now, I could see the light was flickering... how irritating. Well, I could have a brief respite here at least. Not for long, though. That shoddy light would drive me mad, otherwise.

I let out a loud sigh, a puff of white winter breath emitted from my maw as I seated myself on that icy cold bench... it was none too pleasant, though a worthy sacrifice to alleviate some stress from my legs. I wiggled them about a bit to shake off the ache as I scanned the area around me... or scanned it as best as I could. Darkness, everywhere. I could see dim lights of distant street posts in the distance, most were hidden by the opaque silhouettes of housing, however. I must admit, Kaseikibo is unlike any place I've been to before... then again, the only places I knew well were a brief part of London, a section of mountains where my mansion was located and the interior of a Chaldea facility. I wasn't exactly the kind of person that's seen the beautiful sights of the world... not in person, at least. I've seen images on the internet, and in my mind, that's good enough for me.

Flicker flicker. This light was damn annoying. If only it would-

 _Bzzt  
_  
...Oh. It just shorted out. Now I am trapped in darkness.

I'll take this over that flickering, any day... or night. I guess. I wondered just how long I'd been straying for... maybe Tsumiki was getting worried. I'm a dependable person, though. She shouldn't be too concerned, though I'm sure Haru is incubating her worries just so he can get one over on me. I'm not really in agreement with the concept of a curfew, anyway. Even though this would be considered quite the generous curfew for any child, I deemed that it was entirely up to me, regarding what I can and cannot do during the advanced hours of night. That's an obvious fact, though.

Were those footsteps just now?

No, it's a presence.

I sat up from my slumped, seated position. I shifted myself into full alert mode. If it were just some person, I would've just ignored it and reacted accordingly if they tried anything fishy. This... this, however, warranted my full attention. Alarm bells were blaring in my mind, symbolized as the ones that constantly rung in my head during the Chaldea incident. This presence was abnormal. It was like that of a magus... only far greater. Far, far greater... like a monster. No, it wasn't so crude as to be a monster... it had vibes of sentience to it, such so that they it was doubtful it were a beast of any kind... it was far too intelligent for that. This feeling, chiseling away at my very conscience, my will...

Killing intent.

My instincts screamed, and I responded. I suddenly lunged away from the bench, without any given signal that would've let them known I was going to dodge it. They couldn't have known that-

Here it comes again.

 _Swish_

A shrill sound that pierced the air, a metallic twang to it as I felt the air above my ducked head part. I swear,,, I could feel a few of my stray hairs split finely by that attack. I cartwheeled backwards and distanced myself from whatever this threat was... no, it's not enough-

 _Swish  
_  
Again, that weapon hunted for my flesh. I narrowly avoided those slashes with movements that defied my previous sentiment of being lethargic by nature... it's not like I couldn't shift it if I really tried, I just lacked the stamina to keep up. Hence, my aching joints as I continued to narrowly dodge those incoming strikes... though I felt like they were evaluating my worth by having me avoid death so closely. That was the terrifying factor in play; if they grew bored, they could simply strike seriously and that would be the end. The solution was simple... I needed to take things into my own hands.

"Crash!"

I thrust my palms forward and a suddenly scarlet aura emanated from my arms, an instantaneous burst of energy exploding in front of me and propelling me backwards considerably. I felt myself hurled across the park, rolling on the ground a bit as the g-force of such a knockback almost claimed my senses... thankfully, I managed to right myself into a steady stance as I skidded the last of the momentum off, peering into the darkness as my eyes finally adjusted to it. Yet I saw nothing... but I felt it.

"Gandr shot!"

I fire consecutive blood red-black bolts from my finger tip, sending them flying forward like a barrage of magical bullets. To my disbelief, I saw them cleaved out of the air with such ease... they were close. I needed to escape again, I just hoped my body wouldn't land awkwardly... each use of this was a physical gamble, after all.

"Crash!"

Again, the burst of scarlet energy send me flying from the previous location, this one sending me further but at a lower arc. My landing was not ideal, as I bounced across the ground and harshly collided with the wrought iron fence. I could parts of my spine wracked in agony as I hit that bumpy metal surface, though that threat was chasing at full speed. I needed to keep moving. I bit my lip and hoisted myself up. Adrenaline became my much needed drug as I vaulted over the fence and ran into the street.

I sprinted as fast as I could, the pain being stemmed off long enough for me to make some distance. I entered an alleyway but tripped over a trash can as soon as I entered it, sending me barreling onto the ground. I found myself covered in rubbish and dirt, groaning at the stench, but not once forgetting the danger I was in. I felt something hard amidst the trash... a pipe, or something. At this point, I was out of other options. I took the pipe and regained footing, sprinting out that alley and into another road.

They were waiting there for me.

I saw a short, black coated figure standing in the middle of the road. That was the only detail I could figure out before their sword-bound onslaught began anew. Rather than dodge, however, this time I was prepared for a different course of action. In such crude manner, I attempted to deflect the sword strike. I found my makeshift weapon cleaved like a hot utensil through butter... though this was ideal. Gathering energy in my free hand, I thrust forward in a risky maneuver, grabbing onto whatever was there beyond the offending weapon... sure enough, I grabbed someone.

"Crash!"

I repeated my same simple spell, except this time the energy was focused into what lied in my grasp. A red explosion detonated from my hand, leaving me unscathed and leaving my attack hurtling back from the force... no, they had leaped back in response to that Crash, seemingly unfazed by it entirely. An average human would be experiencing burns of some degree... of course, I figured this wasn't an average human from the get-go. At least now, I could potentially identify my assailant...

"Hey! Stop for one second! Announce yourselves, otherwise I will smite you from existence without a second thought!"

I was met with an uncanny silence. Before me was stood that short, black coated figure. It was a dark trench coat, and now I could clearly see their features. It was... a small girl? Or lady? It was difficult to tell. The collar hugged up against most of her face, though her bright white hair was apparent. The most striking thing, however, was her bright red weapon... it was a curved blade. Rather, the weapon itself was not red. It was wrapped in what seemed to be red ribbons. This... was the real deal. Usually, someone with such a get-up would be classed as a weirdo, but to a magus like me... this was trouble. Serious trouble. This person... their appearance, their presence, their power... It, it couldn't be...

"Why would I announce myself? I only intend to kill you. This isn't a duel, this a hunt."

As I thought, they hold no sense of honor. I am one to talk, though still... it would've been invaluable to have some sense of it right now. It was unnerving enough that she was just standing there, seemingly observing me. This was... a Servant. I didn't think it was possible at first, but just now... those loosely scattered dots had great lines starting to join them together. That emotionless voice, with that one inquiry, entered my mind at that very moment...

 _"I ask of you, are you my Master?"_

I was being targeted... because I had become a Master. In a Grail War. I had no idea what Grail War could possibly be taking place, on this island of all places... though this Servant before me, was a materialization of that farfetched reality. The very fact, that she held such intent to slaughter me, was proof enough, that all this time... I had been in the most danger I ever had been in my life. The hardest thing to figure out of all, however, was... if I had become a Master, where was my Servant?

"There... must be a misunderstanding! I am no Master! I have no Servant, can't you see?!"

"I'm not a fool. You... have the scent of one. Therefore, you must die."

She suddenly lunged forward again. She clearly wasn't a negotiator of any kind. I side-stepped and ducked as she performed two consecutive attacks in such swift succession... my heart skipped a beat, I could see death before my very eyes in the form of that red-wrapped steel. Soon enough, if I didn't figure out some form of solution, that red ribbon was going to get a fresh dye of color.

"Crash!"

I launched it at the ground this time, creating a small crater as I was propelled higher this time, but not as far... this was the intended effect. As I hung in the air, I could see the Servant gazing up at me. Since this was likely a Saber-class Servant, she was going to have high magic resistance... that is what I thought, anyway. Regardless, even a magic attack like this... should be enough to at least daze her. I swiftly chanted a chain of commands, holding a palm outstretching towards the Servant below me.

"Flow: Engage."

Red rippling swirls started to emanate from my body. Like an exterior circulatory system, my Od flowed through those illusory veins, glowing and pulsating. The glyphs formed at the palm of my hand. 20%. 23%. This was not fast enough at all. I could see her hesitating no longer, she lunged upwards towards me... I had to act now. I was stuck like this, she would reach me and kill me, if I didn't... Ah, screw everything! 26%!

"Engaging: Red Maester!"

The glyphs rumbled and spread out, an orb of scarlet energy forming in their core. The Servant seemed to utter a slight gasp as the orb burst forth in a dense stream of concentrated magical energy, erupting down towards the oncoming Servant.

Not being the risk-taking type, the Servant somehow altered their course in mid-air and veered away from me, drifting off and landing to the side of the road as my spell collided with the ground, creating a large fiery explosion that cracked concrete and kicked up incredulous clouds of dust and debris. I fell back towards the ground and landed hard on my feet, feeling that force thunder its way through me... I groaned in pain and fell back. I might have just broken my knees in some form.

I spluttered as dust from my spell's explosion wafted over me, an inferno left in the crater it had made. I cast a wary glance over at the nearby houses... nothing. No lights, no response. That could only mean a Bounded Field was in play... one that I did not even sense. I was either really becoming lax with my senses, or they were just that damn good. What kind of mess was I driven into?!

Suddenly, I could feel a choking sensation... my air was being cut off. I felt myself hoisted up from my seated position, the pain in my legs fading in favor of the immense agony my throat was in... this sensation of strangulation, a trauma that struck me at this incredibly crucial moment. The Servant, short as they were, had easily hoisted me up by the neck, their grip made of iron as it threatened to crush my windpipe...

"That was easy... I guess I got first blood."

The little girl spoke of it so casually... she speaks of my demise in such a casual manner, it's almost funny. Someone such as I being ridiculed in death by this Servant... I struggled against my binding, yet it was futile. Energy was draining from my body as my oxygen supply steadily ran out. Compared to before... where I was so close to the surface yet couldn't get to that fresh air... this was an abyss, plummeting down further and further, dragged down by this metal hand of despair. I felt a crunch, something was about to give way... I could tell, with what semblance of mind I had left, that she was easing in... she was sending me out slowly, as if she wanted to hear my last words or something. I suppose I'm going to disappoint her...

The image of that maid emerged into my mind. That enraged expression, the vile curses thrown at me, the draconian torture she put me through... I was weak. In this very situation, I had become the weakest person in the world. Not because I couldn't do anything, nor because I was helpless in the face of death... but because, in this time of immediate peril, all I could think about were my regrets in life. All I could think about were horrible, horrible things, in a desperate bid to myself... a bid to not give in, that there are still scores to settle in this realm. Yet, in the end... it's just desperation. I felt horribly... human, as I stared into death's doorway, the entrance flung open before my eyes.

"...I suppose that's it then."

I didn't want to go. I didn't want to see what lay beyond that door. I didn't want to leave this all behind... because there were still things I needed to do... sights I needed to see... grudges I needed to settle... dreams I needed to fulfill.

I weakly grabbed that hand of monstrous strength that was just about to crush my neck like a plastic water bottle. A final act of defiance... How lame... This was all I could muster... I... I need... I need... to live... I need...

A miracle...

...  
 _  
Crackle._

That sharp sound tinged onto my ears as I lingered on the brink of unconsciousness... and life. I suddenly felt an intense, burning pressure on my hand... like some thing embedded into it was peeling away. Through drunken, blurry vision... I could see the glows emanating from my bandaged hand. That burning crimson that shone so radiantly from the top of it... One of those markings suddenly vanished.

The Servant gasped and let go, lunging back as I fell forward and made the biggest inhalation of sweet air I've ever made in my life. Coughing and spluttering violently, I could taste iron at the back of my throat, slowly crawling up into my mouth... I could see droplets of red dripping onto the ground, yet I shifted all my slowly recovering energy into tilting my head upwards... gritting my teeth as I battled against the torment coursing through my body. Though... for an instant, I felt that pain suddenly alleviated, as my beacon of hope had appeared before me in this darkest hour.

That lithe, dark-skinned frame... the bone-colored apparel... the graceful yet foreboding snow-white veil, gently wavering in a faint breeze... she stood before me, facing my assailant. Slowly, she raised a sword hilt up towards the enemy Servant, of black-white metal. I could catch a glimpse of the look in that Servant's eyes... it was fear. They feared this beacon of hope that had come to my aid. The assailant cried out in shock.

"S-Saber?!"

"...Master, you can rest easy now. I have come to destroy the enemy."


	5. Rabbit Dance

This is a short update. They won't all be this length in future, so do not worry. Enjoy reading.

PS: More bonus content at the end. Yay.

 **Fate/Last Order**

* * *

 **++Interlude 3.1++** **  
** _Somewhere, it is raining..._

Droplets tapped against the windows incessantly. Yet, it provided as no sort of nuisance to the resident of this room.

This garish bureau had nothing but cold natural light. An eerie ambient for its eerie occupant. The only feature that could be distinguished in the dull-lit room was a pair of spectacles that reflected vibrantly off of the light shining through the rain-mottled windows.

Slowly, with well-defined precision, his hand moved through darkness and raised the vague gleam of a glass to his lips, sipping a potent liquor of sorts. Like snake's venom.

With the other hand, he brought an old-fashioned phone piece to his ear, as he spoke out to a candlestick apparatus on his desk.

"How is my pet project coming along?"

A monotone voice rung out from the receiver, audible enough to be heard if anyone else was in the room.

"Reporting: progress is currently unhindered. ETA remains the same. May I request a query?"

"Speak."

That chilling tone gave cause of the one on the other end to pause, before proceeding with permission.

"Is the material you provided to me... really necessary? I can achieve the project without such-"

"All for the greater good, my good man. This is how we make progression, you see. We innovate. Isn't that something you're based off?"

Silence.

"I suppose those words hold true to some extent. I cannot help but feel this course we progress down, however, is one filled with unnecessary sacrifices."

"As suspected, despite understanding how our world is, you understand not how our world works and develops. Quite simply... you are just out of touch, Caster. Continue investing in me, and you will see your dreams realized."

"I do not doubt you, Master. I simply doubt the trust you place in me... I shall now continue with the project. I will report in when it is complete."

"Excellent. That is what I like to hear."

"... One more query, if you would hear me out."

"Inquisitive today, aren't we? I suppose that's how we learn. Go on."

"Why must we communicate in such a way? Is it not you who is out of touch, Master?"

He turned to face the white-washed window, droplets silhouetted against it as he smirked somewhat emptily to himself.

"Perhaps... perhaps."

...

* * *

 **++Chapter 3++  
** _"_ _Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak."_

Slash. Slash. Slash.

The street endured the effects of battle before my eyes. What a surreal feeling. Even though I was not involved directly, I could feel the heat surging through my veins. Such adrenaline, my heart is pounding against my chest...

This was what it felt like to witness a contest between Servants.

I could feel Saber's energy resonating within me. Such ferocity, such raw power... it was scary. I've never felt so vivid with such feelings before. I could do nothing but just sit here and watch these two superhuman beings duke it out.

Clang. The distinctive sound of metal surfaces clashing against each other. For some reason, it gave me a spike of headache every time it sounded... I wanted to scream for it to stop, though I had nothing to muster me towards it. I was the perfect target.

Saber again dashed forward and pushed the assassin back, so harshly that she was sent crashing through the iron park fence. All this time, Saber had just been using her sword guard and handle. She had no blade... was she holding back? Even so, she was winning so easily.

I witnessed the rabbit-like assailant twirling through the air once again, out of darkness and through the luminescence of the street lights, before she perched on one of the house balconies. I skittered away from her position instinctively... this feeling of weakness, helplessness in this situation... was sickening.

Who did Saber think she was, anyway? Just coming to my aid at such a perilous moment... where has she been this entire time? Had she just been watching me, waiting for me to near enough die? Or maybe she never intended to rescue me... after all, that burning from before...

I gazed at my hand warily. Sure enough, that red emblem from before... it was like someone had just smeared part of it away, as if it were simple paint. I motioned my hand and rubbed against it... soreness. I groaned a little. It was a little stupid to check that, I knew fully well what this was.

A Command Seal.

The certificate that identifies and legalizes a Master in a Holy Grail War. They are an ancient, powerful Magecraft that can bind any Servant to the Master's will. They are my identity as a Master. There are three in total... and I had just been forced to use one.

These were the signs of an amateur. No, they were the signs of something lower than an amateur. For me to not have realized this sooner, it made me such a fool. That was probably how Saber saw me too... a fool with power. Maybe that was why she was willing to leave me for dead...

That is completely unacceptable!

"Saber! I am your Master, so protect me!"

I bellowed my conviction at her abruptly, yet I wasn't met with any sort of response. She seemed totally focused on her opponent... she could at least give me a wink or something. How cold...

The assassin, however, cocked her head towards me. Uh oh.

"She has quite the bark, your Master. A bratty mutt such as that should be put down."

"Who are you calling a mutt?!"

I screamed at her. I don't care who or what she was, that was just uncalled for! I pointed at her and glared at Saber... she must be able to understand my feelings, right?

She just stood there, staring up at her in silence. Was... was she an android or something?

"Ugh... Saber, I command you to attack Assassin!"

Wordlessly, Saber drove herself up towards the assassin with a tremendous leap that barely stirred the air as she left the ground.

At least she's obedient.

The assassin simply glanced at me as Saber came towards her... she didn't move, she didn't look like she would avoid that charge.

"What a farce... I'm just gonna end this the proper way."

Suddenly, the assassin vanished as Saber collided with the balcony, likely damaging it beyond repair... she disappeared into a cloud of debris. I cautiously scanned my surroundings, watching for her to pop up and attempt to attack me... I had my spells primed.

Sure enough, she landed beside me... yet she made no attempt to attack me. I braced myself for my escape, though she wasn't even looking at me... rather...

She raised her red-ribboned blade, the wrapped cloth in tatters from conflict.

"Sorry about before... I was having fun."

What... did she just apologize for?

She leaped up and away again, into the night... As soon as she did, I swear something dreadful settled upon my ears, from the distance...

"Master!"

Saber came in, fast and furiously. She was not even brandishing her weapon towards the assassin, rather... she was reaching out. I could only catch a glimpse of her expression as she rushed to me. For once, she wore her feelings on her sleeve.

 **BAMF!**

A heavy force collided with me. I felt myself flung back by such force. Or rather, I felt myself bombarded by the form of Saber as some unnatural momentum punched into her. We flew across the road, skidding and bouncing along it a bit, before a wall harshly halted our blowback.

I groaned in pain as my back once again was met with such sudden stoppage. I could feel every bone in my body crack under the pressure of that knockback... I needed to get up though. I shakily demanded my body to get up. The ache wracked through me, like a stinging fire had been lit in my muscles. I sucked air in and managed to raise myself up somewhat. It was something, at least... and then I looked down at myself.

Red. It was all red.

A deep crimson bloom like that embedded itself into my mind. Headache, throbbing. Throb. Throb. Was it the damage of the knockback? No... I always had this. I had just forgotten this discomfort in the heat of the moment.

My hand started to check my own form... however, I could find no source. I thought I could feel the security of relief settling in, realizing it was not my own. Instead, I tilted my head to the side just to see the actual source, and my woes were renewed.

Beside me, Saber was struggling to get up herself. There was... a hole in her abdomen. Flesh had been torn away by a powerful burst of sorts. She was clutching something... to keep it from falling out. She spat blood on the pavement. It was visceral to see, but the thing that traumatized me the most... was seeing my protector so fatally wounded.

"Hmph... you missed."

The assassin seemed to utter that in such a detached tone... towards who or whatever. Was she collaborating with an Archer?! That was the only explanation for this... such a powerful long-range move, that has taken out my Servant...

"I can take it from here though."

She approached me... death came to me in the form of a black-white rabbit, wielding a cutlass dipped in vermillion.

I could hear grunts of protest. Saber stood up, despite her grievous injury. She stood before me, dripping blood profusely... how on Earth could she just stand up like that?! She was clutching herself, yet she did not falter in her stance at all... what an unimaginable suppression of pain.

"You will still protect your worthless excuse of a Master, after such a mishap? Well... I suppose that's what we do."

Saber did not respond. Her breathing was normal. The only sound she made was the dripping of her spent vitality, which pooled around her steadfast feet.

At that moment, I was filled only with dread. I could feel my eyes just wide with shock. The crimson essence of life painted everything in my vision. In that moment, I was clueless. What should have I been more afraid of? The death that would so courteously show me the end? Or... this monster that calls itself my protector?

Assassin came forward again, brandishing her scarlet weapon. With a tremendous swing, she aimed to fell the crippled Saber in one fell swoop-

- **BANG!**

The attack was thwarted. With a burst of energy, Saber shunted the assassin's arm towards the ground, which caused it to smash into the concrete pavement. The rabbit could only glance up before Saber grabbed her by the throat, squeezing so harshly that I could hear the flesh being crushed... I wanted to throw up...

Nothing but chafing sounds came from her as she dropped the red blade helplessly, scrambling in the titanic, crushing grasp of Saber. Just like she had done to me before, her face was becoming blue as the consciousness was being squeezed out of her. I should have felt the reverie of payback... all I felt was this harrowing fear for the life of the one that was trying to kill me moments before.

"S-stop..."

The crushing intensified, it sounded like bone was straining under Saber's iron grip. I could just envision her face in this very moment... robotic, expressionless as ever. Following her Master's orders to such brutal degree. It was horrible.

"SABER, STOP! RIGHT NOW!"

I felt the urge to burn away another Command Seal... though right as the thought struck my mind, I heard a thud. Saber dropped the gasping form of the assailant, as she just stood there... as if her switch had just been flicked off.

All I could feel were warm drips slithering down my cheeks as my eyes swelled up. My vision became distorted by liquid... I didn't want to do this. To be surrounded by such sudden barbarism and bloodshed...

"P-please, stop..."

The assailant looked up at Saber, then she cast a gaze at me... for some reason, through my clouded vision, I could swear I saw an expression of pity on that usually cold, scarred face... before she vanished.

"The enemy has retreated, Master."

And just like that, the battle reached its end.

Deep within my mind, I begged for her... I begged for her not to turn around and show me that face. My deepest frights became realized as Saber turned herself slowly... crimson droplets continued to dribble across her tan form as she faced me, shuffling about in a pool of her own redness.

She was not even clutching that open, bleeding wound anymore. Her entire mid-section had been ripped apart by that ranged attack. Yet she would just stand there straightly, shrugging it off like its nothing... forcing me to bear witness to my shortcomings.

"Y-you..."

"It will heal, Master. Worry not."

Of course it would heal. She was a Servant, after all, and I was a Master with plenty of Prana to supply her with. It's just... just...

"D-don't... even... look at me..."

My defenses were broken. I curled up, feeling the blood-dampened cloth bunch up against me. For once in my life... it felt okay to be weak. No, it wasn't okay. It was just the only thing I could accept at that moment.

It started to pour down from the skies. The soothing warmth of that cascading torrent was the final straw.

I could not even register Saber's reaction, nor her next gesture. I succumbed to the pain and agony at last, finding some security in the blank black of unconsciousness. All that was left was for the warm rain to tuck me in.

..

.

* * *

 **++Bonus Material - Character Profile++  
**

 **Name:** Ryuka Hatsuharu

 **Gender:** Male

 **Bloodline:** Hatsuharu

 **Affiliation:** Kaseikibo

 **Birthday:** 17th July

 **Height:** 170cm

 **Weight:** 61kg

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Place of Origin:** Kaseikibo

 **Place of Birth:** Kaseikibo

 **Likes:** Gardening, strolls through town and the woods, his sister

 **Dislikes:** Kale, bossy women

 **Natural Enemy:** Fubuki

 **Physical Description**

An average looking young man, with an uncanny resemblance to Fubuki's beloved mentor, Renfried. He has unkempt brown hair, swamp green eyes and is often found wearing rectangular glasses (coincidentally, they are the same model as Renfried's too). While working at home, he usually wears a beige apron over a simply lavender shirt and brown trousers. Whenever he goes out, the apron is removed and a beige sweater vest is put on over the shirt. When it is cold, he will wear a black coat with a lavender scarf. His attire is simple, like his personality.

 **Personality**

He can be called a bit of a simpleton. Being raised in such a rural town with a relatively easygoing life, he has very little in the ways of adaptability. He is a man of nature, taking a lot of comfort when surrounded by the natural elements. To strangers, he is always polite and kind, as taught by his sister. He tends to act more informally with those he is comfortable around, and he can get comfortable with someone very quickly. He is easy to fluster, however, and is quite gullible. He can draw out his own suspicions from events, though he often takes things as they are despite such suspicions. He is very rare to assume he is right in something without first understanding it. Such a notion can make him what one considers a "fool". The other side of him likes to stubbornly refuse the motions of change, and he will often stand steadily beside his own traditions. As such, he is out of touch with modern technology, and has the tendency to act like a grumpy old man if such technologies out-perform him. He does, however, often come to recognize the value of such devices if exposed to them long enough. He's just a little childish.

He is poor with women, due to lacking much interaction with them outside of his sister during his life. As such, he becomes very easily manipulated around them, mostly because he doesn't know how to respond to his own hormones (poor guy). Even though he looks to his sister for a lot of guidance, he will often try to do it by himself first to prove that he can do it without her. He has a distinct sense of pride in that regard; he wants to become a man who people can depend on. He fulfills the role well in his current life, and while he understands that there is much that he lacks knowledge of, he doesn't actually have any intention towards the unknown.

 **Background**

 _To be fulfilled..._


	6. Respite

**Fate/Last Order**  
 **++Chapter 4++** **  
** _"_ _A first sign of the beginning of understanding is the wish to die."_

* * *

 _..._

I woke up...

At least, my mind did. My body was heavy. Like the strings of the marionette had been cut.

It was raining, I could hear the dense deluge hammering against the ground. Yet, I only felt damp, not in the midst of that torrential downpour.

I awaited vision to return to me... no, it was readjusting. There was no light here, wherever I was. It was within the confines of some form of shelter from the rain, though. I cranked my head upwards with much difficulty... to be feeling like this again... my body was not conditioned for that kind of impact that I endured. I don't think any human body was, to be honest. Maybe it would've been better for Saber to have let that attack strike true.

Speaking of Saber, she was gone again. Presumably, she brought me here, out of the rain... and then just left again. Servants... they were supposed to be loyal. Always by your side. That is what i needed more than anything right now. A protector. And she wasn't here. How laughable, how terribly aloof of her. She must have been an ignoble Heroic Spirit, to leave me in such conditions...

... Why has all this even happened to me? Constantly, I've been shunted to the verge of death and despair. Every time I manage to crawl back into my happy place, my efforts are reprimanded with such cruel, bitter reality.

Maybe I was the one who was being delusional this entire time. Maybe my entire life till this moment had just been sweet, blissful delusion. Funny... I wouldn't have minded it if it had lasted a bit longer. I could feel the cold pricks of droplets tapping against the back of neck. Some rainwater that managed to break through the canopy sheltering me... it was expected, and it was somehow an ease to my anxiety. To let my sorrow become washed away by the warm rain... something, was wrong. It felt like something wasn't right, yet I didn't care. All I cared about was letting my mind wander, as the roar of rain turned to silence...

This was my true sign of strength, in this dire situation. Within the confines of my mind, I ventured back into my personal sanctuary. A library of memories, both precious and traumatic. I ignored any and all of the latter.

Treading through a dark, dark expanse of ocean... except it was not an ocean. It simply disguised itself as one. This was the sea of all my torments, joys and experiences. Trapped underneath a sheet of invisible ice, I stepped over it as if it didn't exist at all. It was black beneath my feet, and black above me. Though, in the distance, I could make out vague sources of light. My memories, within the void of this mental landscape...

I plucked one from its holding, cradling it in my arms like it were a newborn child. I could suddenly feel that warmth radiating through me, the glow of happiness once again.

Tea-time. Madame Ran had prepared my favorite treats; a tray of colored macaroons. I was ecstatic as ever. It was only once a week that I was permitted this treat. I savored it to the fullest every single time. Along with the fragrant taste of silvertip tea... whilst we would gaze together at the garden of blooming extravagance outside.

Suddenly, we're in the garden. I sipped my tea again. Petals fresh from blossoming flora twirled and danced in the air around me. An aromatic sensation tingled its way across my nostrils as the sunset bathed the sky in a molten glow. I strolled through the blanket of petals that laid out before me, Madame Ran was by my side. Toward my favorite shrub of all, the rhododendrons. So many different colors across different bushes...

It's a nightmare.

Reveling in this warmth, this comfort... my innermost sanctuary, it was true bliss. A true nightmare.

These feelings... they are what I hold dearest to my heart. They are fake. Floating petals of every color of the rainbow. Giblets of my sanity. Droplets of fresh dew on the evening grass. Dripping blackness.

Madame Ran is by my side, she keeps me safe. A mindless doll.

 _Throb_

It is a warm sunset in the sky. The sky is on fire.

 _Throb_

Time stands still in this moment of happiness. This suffering.

 _Throb_

The lush expanses of grass, the beautiful flora, the crystal clear pond...

 _Throb_

A field of blades, the countless corpses, the pools of blood.

...

* * *

 **++Interlude 0.8++** _  
_ _A meeting of minds... A clash of blades.  
_

The plateau overlooking the ocean was empty, for a moment, save the blankets of snow that inhabited it. Yet, even in this cold weather, patches have thawed away from it. Its time for this world was not long, before it would rejoin the ocean.

And then suddenly, the stage was taken by white and black. An emissary of the abyss and a destroyer in white.

"Lancer."

"Saber."

They had carried a conflict to this area, surely a way for Saber to deter attention from her fallen Master that had suddenly appeared. Storm clouds were rolling in from the West, as Lancer gazed up at them in thought. This was not to say that she had taken to ignoring her adversary... it was more to see what lay on the horizon of this skirmish.

"Do you see those?"

"The clouds are telling. Yet I can still feel your craving for slaughter... such a lust for bloodshed. It is almost as if... you are not of this world, to possess such a natural affinity towards destruction."

"... I see. Words have no meaning to you, who was never lost. You were always like this, since conception."

She twirled a spear that gleamed, despite the sun being hidden away. She rested its tip against the ground, its scarlet hue etching into Saber's memory. A legendary spear, said to seek out the hearts of any mortal it was poised against. A legendary weapon that defied the laws of causality.

Yet, this did not faze Saber at all, as she brandished her own armament... a white-black hilt of seemingly alien origin. It clicked and twisted itself, like some form of mechanism, before a sheer white light emitted itself from its center... this beam of white light extended into the shape of a blade, before it suddenly took on a triad of colors. A weapon that was not of this world, a blade not of steel but of splintered light. It was as beautiful as it was dreadful.

"Shall we continue, then?"

Lancer's words failed to reach the furious engine of destruction that charged at her, a plain expression that could be read as an absolute intent to kill. She blocked the charge with her spear skilfully, displaying similar strength to the oncoming warrior. As the two clashed, snow exploded from around them from the sheer force of the impact.

Saber bounced back. Lancer followed her.

 **BANG! CRACK! CLANG!**

The divine weapons clashed over and over with such ferocity. It did not take long for the plateau to become void of any snow whatsoever, all of it having been evicted by their fierce battle.

They both greeted each other with cold, emotionless stares every time they clashed. It was not a battle between hot-blooded warriors, nor cruel tyrants that wished to inflict pain of the other. This was a meeting of minds, a contest for the sake of having a contest. A normal battle, without ideals nor emotions to fuel them. To anyone else, however, it was a personal war of epic proportions.

 **CLANG! CLANG!**

The sounds of battle continued on, even as the storm clouds came to occupy the skies above them, even as it threatened to throw down a deluge to dampen their spirits. No, nothing stopped them. The elements were but another observer to their fight.

Of all the moves performed, strikes made and blows landed, there was a distinct difference that could be made out from these two seemingly similar contestants. One moved with the grace of darkness, slinking and swiveling about as if she were one with the shadows. There was a type of elegance to it, yet it was more of an elegance that had lost its appeal long, long ago.

Whereas... the movements of the destroyer in white, they were like that of an automaton. Stiff, firm, efficient. She was one who was seasoned by war since her birth into the world. Not a warrior yet neither a berserker, that runs off of the intent to battle and slay others. A war machine that only knows its own reality as conflict.

And this would become her shortcoming.

Her blade of light would seem to carve the Lancer in twain. She watched as time froze, as her blade had parted away mere shadows, that dissipated into the air. The red gleam of that spear was still apparent in the air... as it shifted to point at her in an unnatural way. She could sense it, something she knew very well... it struck a feeling inside of her that she did not comprehend. It was a cold, sinister feeling, that seized her nerves and trickled like ice-water within her. Retreat. Retreat. Retreat.

Death.

Saber turned at record speed to see Lancer, poised with not one, not two... but four of the crimson deaths, floating in the air around her... not including the one primed in her arms.

She dodged. The spears boomed through the air as they destroyed the sound around them.

The sound of rock shattering, snow being flung, as the never-miss spears failed to hit their mark.

Saber dashed to the side to recover.

Drip. Drip.

She had been caught twice. Blood was pouring from her torso and her shoulder.

"My projections do not share the same properties as the original. Yet you could not tell the difference... are you that blind? What happened to your instincts?"

Instincts... it was something that Saber, of any Heroic Spirit, should have possessed. Perhaps some of the most honed of all time. However, in the face of this adversary... this witch of the shadows who called herself a warrior of the lance... she was facing something that left the most bitter taste in her iron-flooded mouth, and an aching pain that poured throughout her body...

Defeat.

She could still fight, she could fight this pointless battle more. All she knew how to do was destroy. She was denied this, and thus, she was lost.

Although... the Lancer did not advance. She claim the spoils of war right now; the assured death of one of her major adversaries in this holy conflict. She would not resist the embrace of death, not after having come so close to it... she felt it was close, that she in fact had already succumbed to its temptation. She had failed her Master, before she had even truly met them. She was a failure of a Heroic Spirit, a failure of a warrior... a failure of a destroyer. She felt like something had been wrong since the beginning. She never expected it all to come crashing down like this.

However, here she stood... still alive. Her redness that stained the frosted ground beneath her was evidence of this. Thus, she was lost. Without war nor death to guide her, she was stood there... with a new look on her face: surprise.

"Live on, Saber. I am not the one that will grant you your end... so my Master says. For you, the end is something you must anticipate, something you must prepare for... it shall be your motivation. As shall I."

Her words made no sense to the destroyer that lost her purpose in that very moment. Was this... mercy? She was being allowed the precious gift of life, after failing so horribly... after being defeated so handily?

It was... unacceptable.

She did not understand. Yet, for the first time, her face contorted fiercely... the ever-stalwart expression of the destroyer had vanished, replaced by an uncharacteristic visage of fury. Her eyes gleamed like the flames of purgatory that she suddenly sought to unleash, within them the void of ruin that became her one and only desire at that moment.

Lancer stepped back a little, readying her spear. A look of concern appeared on her face, as the air suddenly became much, much colder...

"Saber. Stop this right now."

She had failed to comprehend what was wrong. This Heroic Spirit, who would have usually been collected enough to heed her words... no, that was incorrect. She would have never had required to provide such insightful words in the first place, if Saber was truly all that she was.

Air started to gather around Saber, pulled in by an unknown force. The pressure increased.

Swirling like a vortex, bits of debris and dust started to dance around her as she held up her sword boldly. The light emphasized itself, flashing brighter and bigger as the air found itself entwining around it furiously. Her hilt spun in resonance with the swirling air, as her blade glowed brighter... the ground shuddered, energy gathering up within Saber's hands...

A terrible, terrible spectacle. One that destroys civilizations.

She was not meant to possess such power, Lancer thought to herself. This anomaly had been something her Master warned her about... she did not expect it to be something like this. The power was reaching critical levels. Saber was prepared to wipe out the entire island in one fell swoop, if nothing was done. As much as it was an invitation to her... Lancer was required to follow her Master's orders.

"Even though it has come to welcome me again... curse you, impotent fellow."

She scowled, as if she had been denied something truly great... as she brandished two of the scarlet spears in her hands, digging her foot into the ground behind her and drawing an arm back...

"Very well. I shall strike true... first strike, your will... second strike, your heart."

Her spears glowed crimson, dazzling brilliantly against the multicolored light that enveloped Saber. It was about to become a world-shaking phenomenon, a clash of two legendary superpowers...

 **CRASH!**

A massive column of lightning suddenly struck the ground between them, shattering the ground into pieces. Either one of these seasoned heroes, even they were disturbed by this outcry of the elements, as either one of them fell into the depression of ceasefire. The built up energies dissolved into nothingness, the pressure in the air subsided. A loud rumble from the heavens forbade anymore conflict to take place here.

"... So that is how it is. Interesting. Perhaps my wish shall come another day."

Lancer vanished her armaments, losing all will to fight. Truly, that spectacle of nature was enough to cast away any kind of intents she held before. It was almost... a feeling of awe within her. She didn't jest with herself, however, for it was impossible for her of all people to be amazed at something.

Saber seemed lost again... like a child that had just dropped out of their tantrum. She stood there, her sword depleted and useless. It was almost pitiful, the way she stood there. Not as a destroyer in white, but a child in white.

The witch had no such sympathies for her, just a mild curiosity towards unexplained phenomena. Regardless-

"Saber. Your Master has likely deceased from your sudden outburst."

It was true, Saber knew it. Uncontrollably, she had just siphoned an incredulous amount of magical energy... the source could only be one thing. An alien, uncomfortable feeling sat like lead inside of her gut. Again, she did not know how to react.

"Guilt. That is what it is called. Wallow in its sting, along with the ache of defeat, Saber. Face me again one day, when you have acquired a new Master... in another war."

With those doubtful words as a send-off, Lancer dissolved into the shadows of the forest, leaving no trace of here presence there except the scars of battle.

She felt nothing. No purpose within herself, no intentions. She could not feel her Master. She had failed in the most terrible way possible. And was left with nothing, not even her demise. Wordlessly, lacking any sort of emotion except that cruel weight inside of her that Lancer labeled as "guilt", she marched on into the woods... like a machine. Her feet trudged through melting snow again, though she did not, could not feel the sharp bitterness of cold rubbing against her bare skin. An empty shell that moved through an endless wood, that was what she had been reduced to. A figure as great as this, reduced to nothing. Laughable in some contexts, deplorable in most.

No. There was something there, buried within her. What was this feeling? A lingering pain... no, it wasn't a pain. It was a different type of feeling... a relieving one. Even in this circumstance, such a feeling become the most prominent. What was it? What was it? What was it? She could not understand it. She cannot understand it... yet it became her only driving force.

Suddenly, the world returned to her senses. She scanned the area...

It was familiar. Not long ago, she had formed her contract here... she gazed down at the ground before. This feeling that led her here... she felt like, maybe, she could learn how to understand it now...

A patch of thawed out ground; a trail of footsteps.

She could suddenly feel another pulse within her. She felt her face distort uncomfortably, though... there was some semblance of a relieving feeling within it. No, it was not uncomfortable, it was... right.

She smiled.

"Master..."

...


	7. Follow Me Home

**Fate/Last Order  
** **++Chapter 4.5++**

* * *

Going home...

The rain had subsided. All that was left was for the chilling air to freeze its residue.

I felt the biting cold already taking advantage of my damp state. However... for some reason, I wasn't feeling that terrible. I had been sat in the cover of a tree, lost in my own thoughts... for who knows how long? The headache had stopped, however. It was cold, I was aching, my clothes were ruined, but I was in nowhere near as bad a situation as before. It was easy to find civilization again after trekking through the woods for a bit... I was on my way home now.

Well, my temporary dwelling. It was as home as a hotel was in a foreign country. A safe-house is a more apt name for it. I decided to wisely follow the roads back towards there as I had recognized some of the buildings. It was simple to find the trail leading there now.

I was vulnerable. That assassin could leap out at me any moment now. Or whatever, whoever her accomplice was... that magical blast seemed too physical in its force. It couldn't have been her Master, could it? No... for a Master to inflict such damage on Saber, inconceivable. It must've been another... Servant. That would have been worse, all things considered... if another Servant had already banded up with another. And for them to try and take me out in a cooperative effort? Well, I could at least give them the credit of going after a high value target such as me. A little underhanded of them, though. I barely understood what was going on... to strike at me in this state of confusion is a little opportunistic, to say the least.

It must have been an Archer. A projectile of that caliber, to wound Saber so badly. Yeah, Archer and Assassin teaming up, eh... Those are two Servants that excel at killing Masters. One can act independently, the other is specialized at killing. What a scary combination.

Scary, like... Saber.

Was she really my Servant? She protected me, or tried to at least... and seems to have saved me on more than one occasion. And she was summoned by the Command Seal... I don't feel any sort of connection though. Not even a telepathic bond or anything, isn't that meant to be a thing? Maybe the circumstances surrounding it were strange... just like my presence here. Nothing really made sense.

... _throb_

That image of Saber just standing there, bloody and emotionless, felt like it was engraved in my mind. It was like that shining beacon of hope suddenly taking on a ghastly blood-red hue. It didn't make me hopeful, it made me uneasy. A sick feeling that sits at the bottom of your stomach...

... _throb_

Ugh. I need to get home. It shouldn't be far now. The headache was returning. Not far though... not long.

There was a key under the doormat. I unlocked the door and entered as quietly as I could.

I was greeted by darkness. It was to be expected at... whatever time this was. My footsteps creaked a little as I wandered in. I should have probably headed straight up... though I was thirsty. A glass of water before bed wouldn't hurt...

My eyes re-adjusted to the lack of light quickly and I fumbled my way to the kitchen. It was dimly lit here, at least, via vague street light that shone through the window. It took a while to scour the cupboards in silence to find the glasses, though it was a simple process of elimination. No bottled water either... which meant drinking from the tap. Ugh... it is what it is. The foamy hiss of the running faucet pierced the silence as I filled the glass up.

Glug. Glug. Gulp.

The little light in the room went out. I wondered if the street lights went out... I took another sip of water as I turned to the window...

PFFFFF! SMASH!

I suddenly created an uproar of sound as I spat my water out and consequently dropped the glass onto the floor. All I could see was... Saber, standing outside the window like a creep! Her eyes were almost glowing in the darkness... what was she, a vampire?!

I thrust the windows open and leaned out, over the sink a bit... I thought it would be an illusion, though it seemed very real this close up.

"Saber? What are you doing here?!"

"You are my Master. Why would I not be here?"

Well, she kind of nailed that down in an instant. I really couldn't say much else about that. Somehow... hearing her say that now also quelled the doubts I had. I really was a Master, she was my Servant, and...

That wasn't important right now!

"You need to not be here Saber! With that get-up, you're gonna get stares from everyone... wait, how have you been getting around without being spotted?"

Surely, with an appearance like that, she could get apprehended for being a suspected exhibitionist... or something.

"I can maintain my spirit form well, Master. That is how I have been monitoring you until now."

"Monitoring... me? Why would you do that?"

"Because you ordered me to."

Wait a minute... huh?

"Hello?"

Suddenly, a new voice entered the fray. Of course, I'd woken someone up... and that dorkish voice could only belong to Haru. I panicked, to say the least. My voice hushed into a loud whisper as I glared at my Servant.

"S-Saber! Listen... just... chill outside for a bit, and go back into spirit form or whatever it is, okay? I'll be out in a minute to... talk."

"As you wish, Ma-"

I slammed the window shut and drew down the blinds. I didn't trust her enough to just vanish from there as I turned to start clearing the mess, when torch light illuminated the room as Haru stepped in. Unsurprisingly, he had the plainest blue pyjamas in the world, like some stock brand or something...

"Ah... Endou-san. It was you."

He then frowned at me. Uh oh, did I break his favorite glass or something?

"You... really should get back earlier, you know? Like, I don't know who you are really, or where you come from or what you do... but we had the decency to take you into our care and you just go out like that and make us worry so much. That's really selfish, you know!"

His tone was composed, though it was like he was holding back the urge to call out. Likely to not wake up his still slumbering sister. Still, despite it being... him, who was saying this to me, the scolding still hit home a fair bit. It wasn't like I had much decision in the course I went down... though I suppose a mistake or two led to all that... I looked him right in the eye as I stood up, having sorted broken glass into a neat pile.

"Yeah, you don't know me, so just so you know... I was attacked! Do you know how I feel right now? You just come in here and tell me I'm the one in the wrong, when in this case I was actually assaulted by some ruffian in the dark of night! Because YOU left me alone, idiot!"

His expression faltered. He seemed more apologetic for a second, though he regained his animosity a bit, as if he wasn't about to fall for something.

"Attack? In this town? I know just about everyone here... no one would do such a thing. Don't try to trick me like that! You really are the worst."

"I ain't kidding though! Why would I lie about that?! Look at me! You think I just tumbled into a ditch and knocked myself out or something?"

"... Y'know, that's-"

I threw a punch at him, which he dodged narrowly with a yelp. I just KNEW what he was gonna say, and I didn't like that at all. That just wouldn't do.

"H-hey! Alright alright... no need to get physical. Look, since you appeared out of nowhere... I wouldn't doubt another stranger appearing out of nowhere and doing that. As unlikely as that is..."

He looked suspiciously at me, though seems like he was starting to buy it.

"A-anyway... do you have anything that needs treating? I think we have a first-aid kit somewhere in here..."

"Ugh. I'm fine. You don't need to treat me... you probably just want to stare at my gorgeous body again."

"... As if."

He turned away, blushing, having been reminded of that lucky encounter he had. He was punishable by death on those grounds alone, though I was forgiving enough to not resort to that.

CRASH!

Oh no.

The sound of wood splintering and breaking down is heard. I reflexively prime my hand for a Gandr barrage. It was definitely the front door. The Assassin must have tracked me down... crap. I didn't take that into account!

Haru had spun around as well, seeming completely caught off-guard by the apparent raid.

"W-what the hell?! Endou, stay here!"

What was this bumbling idiot gonna do? No, wait. This was bad. He was making his way into the hallway, he's gonna get himself killed. There's no way the enemy would spare him, any civilian is simple collateral in a Grail War.

I rushed forward to try and grab him but... somehow he was swifter as he entered the hallway.

"Wait! No!"

I heard the cowardly yelp and following thud. He just got knocked over. I need to help him.

I shot through the doorway. My hand was aimed at the intruder.

... I lowered my hand, and instead, raised the palm of my other to my head with force.

Of course, in this case, I think I would've preferred it to be the Assassin. Instead, I have this dense-as-hell Saber to worry about.

"Master. Over a minute had passed, and I sensed animosity from you. Is everything alright?"

"... Why are you suddenly so caring now? What about before, when I was actually in danger? You took so long to respond! No, I had to force you to! ... Whatever. That's not important right now."

I looked down at Haru... Oh, thank god, he passed out. In times like this, being a wimp really helped me out a bunch. Thanks, pal. I listened in as well... I didn't hear any other movements. So somehow, Tsumiki was not roused from her slumber at all from all this. Heavy sleeper, eh... I'm jealous.

"Saber, this boy here isn't an enemy. No one here is. Understand? Do you get what I am saying to you?"

"Master. I am not as simple as you may presume. I understand."

I could suddenly feel the chill dancing up my spine as she just... glared at me. She didn't even shift her expression, somehow her eyes were speaking for her. Regardless, I averted my gaze and pestered her into carrying Haru to his bed, before we both went to my own room... or well, the room I'd woke up in before. I don't know if I could actually call it my room, yet.

"Right. Let's get some things straight, Saber."

I plopped myself onto the lushness of the bed. I resisted the urge to let the sleepy instincts whisk me away as I addressed my... rather unusual Servant.

"You are to do as I say from now on. I don't care what I may have said before, but everything from now counts! I mean it!"

"I never once swayed from your commands, Master. I shall not start now."

"Good girl... next... I don't know, stay in spirit form unless we find an enemy or something. For one, your appearance is..."

My eyes scanned her body again... now that I could casually gaze upon it while not being on the brink of death, I realized how scandalous it was. How can she not feel at least a little... ashamed? To be fair, I couldn't see her as being that sort anyway. Regardless, if I'm seen hanging around with her like that, it's going to garner me some weird looks, weirder than the ones directed at her.

"... Revealing. Don't you have something better to wear?"

"I do not understand the problems with this attire, Master. It is ordinary for me. However, if it really is an issue, I will readily accept an alternative."

"Yeah yeah, fighting is okay in that form... I guess it helps. Though, you can't just... change into something else?"

"Master. I do not wear anything else than this."

Talk about a poor wardrobe. I'd need to find clothes for her then, I doubt my own would fit her... though, surprisingly enough, I now realized that she was around the same height as me... perhaps a bit shorter. Anyway, she is a Heroic Spirit... I can't expect the era she is from to have any sense of modern day fashion. Makes me wonder, if she is having a case of future shock from all the... modern day stuff. Maybe that's why she is a bit odd in her tendencies.

"Hm... I'll get something together for you. Anyway, that thing up there. You see that? What is it?"

She gave me a look... wait, is that a pout? She looks offended.

"That is a light bulb, Master. It illuminates the surroundings when it is switched on. Do you think that lowly of me, Master?"

Oh, right. Servants would probably gain such knowledge if they were summoned, they wouldn't too useful otherwise if they were distracted by such things... how short-sighted of me. I shrugged at her and lay back on the bed.

"Not that, I was just making sure of something... I'm gonna fall asleep soon, because I am exhausted. Go spirit form and... keep watch, I guess, cause I don't want you giving Tsumiki a heart attack in the morning."

"I cannot do that Master, I am not receiving enough magical energy from you."

"Wait a second, what?"

I raised myself up again, feeling a tad bit of strain on the muscles... yeah, I was fatigued, but the Magecraft I used before was child's play. It shouldn't have put a dent in my reserve...

"Thus, I cannot assume my spiritual form. I must remain like this."

"I don't feel depleted though..."

This was worrying... but I was too tired to consider my options. If it was true, my sense of my own reserves was becoming dodgy. That wasn't good news at all... maybe I hadn't fully recovered after all?

After an uncertain silence, I gathered an additional duvet for Saber... unfortunately, the floor was the only place for her.

"You can sleep here, by my side, I guess. There aren't any other beds, I'm afraid."

She smiled at me, though I couldn't call that a real smile. It was a fake gesture one uses in politeness, a form of expression to convey thanks... well, compared to her usually blank face, it was appreciated.

"Thank you, Master."

There was a mere tinge of happiness in those words, as if Saber had just overcome a hurdle through being allowed to sleep in the same room as me. It was almost pitiful... it made me think Saber was some form of poor spirit who lived an impoverished life. However, the way she fought and the presence she commands on the field of battle...

Just who was she?

I'll... ask her, tomorrow...

...

* * *

 **++Interlude 2.5++** _  
_ _The Fool's Tale I - My Medicine_

After another tick was added to the checklist, the young man proceeded from one building and set a course for another. His last task awaited completion, though it had grown late. Thankfully, it was only a few things that needed to be done after he had split from his companion, so he wasn't going to be out late. Admittedly, deep down, he felt a tinge of regret for leaving the girl to make her way home by herself. He knew this town was safe, however, and that she seemed sensible enough to do something simple as that. Not like it was the biggest town in the world.

And so, the final step of his daily quest brought him to the closed up front of the town clinic. His eyes warily wandered over to the old warning poster of the mysterious killer disease... unpleasant thoughts helped him avert his gaze as he knocked on the door. Usually, this would warrant no response, but here in Kaseikibo, peoples' stores were also their homes. A light came on and the door was unlocked via an automatic mechanism. He stepped in.

The clinic was strange, to say the least. It resembled a cross between some laboratory from a fantasy tale and a facility of modern day research. The decor was rustic, as was the recurring theme throughout the town, though there were some wondrous devices laying about, including the register at the counter that looked out of place in this type of scene. There were mostly shelves and aisles of brand medication and supplies, the type of stuff you'd expect to see in a pharmacy. However, shelves along the walls held some more unusual items, like bottles, jars and see-through cases of odd substances.

Having seen it all before, however, the young man had no need to inspect anything. He walked up to the counter, where a tall stern-looking gentleman awaited him. He towered over the young man, being around two meters in height. He was famous as the tallest man of the quaint town of Kaseikibo, and famous as their trusted medical expert. He wore a grey pinstripe suit at all times, even at these advanced hours where he would usually be readying himself for bed. He had slicked-back dark hair that was greying along the sides, though in such a way that it refined his aged look. He gazed down at the boy who had come to him, expectancy in his vigilant green eyes.

"Dr. Ferdinand."

"Young Hatsuharu. How has your evening been? Mine has been quite alright."

They exchanged formalities a little, discussing the day a bit, like chatter between two long-time friends who see each other regularly as a routine. Eventually, the young man cut to the chase, since it was indeed getting late.

"Anyway... I came here to pick up my prescription."

"Yes, yes, of course. I have it ready for you..."

He brings up a tied beige pouch to the counter and passes it over to the young man, who pockets it without inspection, trusting fully it was what he sought.

"Hm... Hatsuhare, you have been on this medication for a while now. Are you sure the symptoms you described are accurate?"

"I'm certain. And I think it's working... It's a slow process though, like you said."

"Indeed, it has been a few months now. However, everyone's body is different. If it persists in another month's time, we will need to check you again. This stuff is... addictive. It can be detrimental if you're on it for too long."

"I'm well aware of that, doctor. Please continue keeping it from Tsumiki..."

"A doctor never shares his patient's information without consent. Worry not."

The young man laughed nervously, nodding to this and offering an envelope to the doctor. In silence, they affirmed to each other what it was, and the doctor accepted it with a smile, slipping it into his suit pocket.

"Before you head off, Hatsuharu... that girl."

"Oh... you've heard already? I guess word gets around quick in this town... she should be at home already, so I should get back soon."

"Indeed... be sure to bring her here on your next visit. I must always check new... residents of Kaseikibo."

"Ah, yes. Of course. We may come around tomorrow then, if she is feeling well."

"Feeling well?"

"Um... it's hard to explain. I'll just say she was a bit roughed up when she arrived here."

"Then she should certainly come here tomorrow. I'll mark it in as an appointment."

Not one to argue against the doctor, the young man nodded and gave his thanks before heading out of the clinic, pointed homewards as he walked through the night...

The doctor watched through the clinic window as the young man wandered out of sight.

"Take care, boy."

He gave the envelope he was given a brief look over, before ripping it open to confirm its contents. With a firm nod, he slipped it back into his suit and now pulled out a pair of spectacles. He started polishing them with a murky handkerchief as he continued to stare out into the lamp-lit street.


	8. Lapse & Point Negative

I am currently posting this from 30,000 feet in the air, somewhere above vast amounts of water. Going from Oz to UK is a bit of a long trip. Sorry this took so long, been preparing to leave Australia the last couple weeks. Here we go.

* * *

 **Fate/Last Order**  
 **++Chapter 5++**  
" _We remember important things when we hurt the most._ "

* * *

The rain has subsided.

The clouds linger.

The ground is dampened red with rain and shed blood.

The stench of death is embedded into the land.

This...

This is peaceful.

...throb

... Oof. A headache... that is what ended up waking me up. I raised myself a bit and found myself draped in a blanket. I instantly recognized this as the one I loaned to Saber... speaking of which.

"Good morning, Saber-"

Of course she wouldn't be there. For one who was supposed to be following my every command, she liked to stray a bit. I groaned as I tossed my legs over the side of the bed, feeling a bit limp in them... somehow, I felt more tired after sleeping. Outside, the sun was shining... no idea what time it could have been. I shakily stood myself up on those legs composed of mere wet noodles and realized that I was still in a set of dirty clothes from yesterday.

What next caught my eye, however, was a set of clothes, neatly piled, in front of the door opposite me. How nice, Tsumiki must have acquired me a change of clothes. So sweet of her. I stumbled over, adjusting myself to the weakness of my legs, and claimed the clothes... and then it dawned on me.

"Wait a minute, if she came here and Saber is gone..."

I could feel the color leaving my face as a terrible scenario introduced itself into my mind. I switched my attire with record-breaking swiftness before bolting out the door and...

"Uwaaah!"

THUD THUD THUD!

I fell down the stairs gracefully like an idiot. This is it. I'm done for. I could feel everything in my body broken and crippled by the time I landed at the foot of the stairs. The great adventures of the amazing Fubuki Endou reach their anticlimactic conclusion...

"Master!"

No, wait. I didn't feel any such pain from the hard landing. Instead... I was floating.

I looked up and saw her plain face, her eyes as daunting as ever.

"Oh... hi Saber."

"Hello, Master."

Blood rushed to my face as I felt myself blush crimson. I was being carried like a dainty bride.

"P-put me down right now!"

After she had set me down, due to my attempts at flailing like a mental patient, I turned to her and just now noticed her new get-up. She had been thrown into a cherry pink sweater, a long skirt, a white bandanna wrapped around her head and was wearing a white apron on her front. She... she looked just like...

"You look like a housewife."

"E-eh?... Oh, I see... Um... thank you."

She blushed. I admit, that was kind of cute... though hold on a second, this was really weird wasn't it? First of all, why was I so flustered about another girl holding me like that? It must've been that position... yeah, definitely that. Okay, second of all... why was she dressed like someone who could actually serve me nicely now? Granted, she looked nice. But...

"Never mind that, where did you go Saber, and where are-"

"Good morning, Miss Endou~."

I was interrupted pleasantly by the voice of Tsumiki who came into view from the kitchen, jolly and innocent as can be. She seemed fine, though the fact that she was not put off by the presence of Saber at all was weird.

"A-ah... good morning, Tsumiki... a-about this! This is, uh..."

For some reason, I fumbled my words for an excuse to the presence of Saber, to no avail however. Despite this, her expression was nothing but reassuring.

"Ah, you mean your friend? I understand fully, it's okay dear. You two ended up here similarly, so I'm more than willing to take care of both of you."

Both of us under similar circumstances? I guess there's some truth to that, though it begs the question to how much Saber has just lied to her about why she is here...

"Your friend seems to be experiencing some memory loss too... she can only remember her name, bless her. I can't pronounce it too well though..."

"Her name? What was it?"

"It was... Aruter?"

"Altera, kind one."

Saber interjected with her correction almost rudely, though Tsumiki seemed more relieved by it than anything. Altera... I didn't know any hero with such a name. There was no way it was her real name... maybe she was suffering from memory loss?

"Even so, it's not really a name we can use."

Haru came by now too, seems he's recovered from the shock... huh, he handled that pretty well. Too well. How suspicious.

"What do you mean?"

"Altera isn't really a name I've heard of from anywhere, so we can't introduce her as such, even if she's foreign... it just sounds odd."

"But... that is indeed my real name..."

Poor thing seemed dejected at her "real" name being debunked so much. I almost felt sorry for her. Though, the idiot was right. If she had lost her memory, this name could have been a mere jumble of whatever she could remember. In that case...

"Let's call her Saber."

"... Come again?"

Haru gave me a look, like I was some kind of weirdo. What a punk. Though, I guess it is a weird suggestion. It has some basis to it, however.

"It's... a nickname I call her a lot! From our time as friends. It's one of those outrageous Western kinda things, ehehe."

"Saber isn't any better than Altera. Though... I guess it's an actual name in some cases, as rare as they are. It'll do I guess."

"But... Altera is a good name..."

Look, you made her pout, Haru. This guy is really insensitive, huh... I resisted the urge to laugh at him as he looked flustered from his rudeness. Tsumiki had meanwhile reentered the kitchen, and was baking up something with a delicious smell... it was almost enough to make the mouth water.

"Breakfast will be served soon. Could you all help me set up the table?"

Awkwardly settling on the decision to label Saber as... well, Saber, we proceeded to help with the breakfast preparation. This kind of stuff... I wasn't familiar with it, usually a table is set for my arrival. I didn't mind it though, it's a nice change at least. However...

"Ah... Ah!"

CRASH!

... It seems Saber isn't used to this at all. At this rate, all of poor Tsumiki's fine china was going to be dropped into smithereens.

"It's okay, Saber. Haru and Miss Endou can set the table, you'll be great at helping me cook though!"

With a sheepish look, Saber scurried away to help with the cooking. Lucky break for her... I would prefer to be doing that than setting the table, in all honesty. Cooking sounded fun.

"I think I'll also go help-"

"You stay right here and do this."

For once, Haru's sternness was conveyed in his words quite well. To reward him for that, I shall indeed endure this manual labor. Usually, I'd think this to be rude, it's nice to see him grow a pair for once though.

"And... don't mention a word of last night to Tsumiki, got it?"

"Huh... scared she will think you're kind of a wuss?"

"I don't think that needs acknowledgement at this point..."

Wow, now he's feeling sorry for himself. At least he is true to his words. Without any further quarreling on the matter of his level of strength, we proceeded to do a fine job of setting the table for what was likely going to be a very fine breakfast.

Breakfast was delicious as always... I missed that nostalgic taste of freshly baked goods, it was some of the greatest toast and muffins I've had in my life! And Madame Ran's cooking was not too shabby, mind you... Tsumiki's cooking had a certain distinctness to it, however. It was difficult to describe, aside from just something wonderful.

After helping clear the table and clean the kitchen, seems the fool wanted to talk to me about something.

"So what do you want?"

"Right... I spoke with the doc the other day, he said he wanted you to come in for a check-up."

"A check-up, eh?"

That sounded fishy. I've heard the stories about the weird doctors that compromise the privacy of their clients... the inhumanity of it all. However, this was a guy who soloed the medical front of the entire town. I doubt he would've had any type of scandalous secret to make people doubt him. Though, doctors can be as tricky as magi. You never quite know what they hide behind locked doors... and masks.

"I suppose that's fine. It's only sensible to do so, I haven't had one in years."

"That's probably a very bad thing!"

"Eh, I rarely get sick, so where's the issue?"

"Don't you have your own doctor where you come from?"

"Ah, no. The maids took care of my every need, even taking care of me when I was ill."

"The maids, huh... well we have no maids here. So this will do."

He seemed to give me quite a glare there... is he opposed to the concept of maids? What guy doesn't like cute maids?

Well, no matter. This was just as par the course around here, it seems. So might as well fit in as best as I can.

"Yeah, let's do that then."

Something then came to mind, quite prominently.

"What about Saber? If she is under similar circumstances to me, it would make sense wouldn't it?"

"Ah... yeah, it would. Though he doesn't know about her yet. I'm not sure. He could maybe help with her memories though?"

That was true, though I'm not quite sure... I want Saber to be remembering too much for now. She seemed dangerous, enough that the amnesia was a bit of a god send.

"Let's leave her here to help Tsumiki around the house, it'll be good for her."

Besides, she was a Servant. It could be dangerous to let a normal doctor inspect her... for both her and the doctor, so might as well rid myself of all risk in that regard.

"Yeah... you're right. We can take her another time. Let's go, then."

"Don't we need to book an appointment?"

"He isn't that busy. We can just walk in anyway, he is expecting us."

The fact that he was expecting us was a little creepy, though I guess they organized this beforehand without my approval. Oh well.

It was a mild day. Some clouds in the sky, just about enough for me to be comfortable. A light breeze here and there. Clearly, it wasn't anything like the weather of home but here it just felt right. Like a home away from home. A point I cannot deny.

We found ourselves in front of that clinic once again. From the previous tour, I had actually not met the doctor since he was out. Inside, it was strange. It seemed like a rustic pharmacy you'd find in the 1900s or something, with wooden aisles and shelves full of brand medicines, and a few shelves with more... unusual looking items. Likely the herbal remedies and stuff, maybe he makes them himself.

... And then I met him-

"Greetings, Miss Endou."

I... this man...

You could say he was a man who had aged well. Seeming to be in his mid-forties, his face was stern and had sharp features, making any expression he would wear into something quite imposing. His keen green eyes watched me, as if they were deducing my very existence based on my appearance... where I came from, and who I was. However, the warm smile adorned on his contrasting features was the most unsettling thing of all. It made me feel at ease, a disarming smile that told you everything was fine, to quell the paranoia... yet equally as much, the discomforting factor of what lies beyond that smile. He held secrets... I knew it.

This man was not a good person... but did that make him a bad person?

I shook his hand, rather firmly. I didn't dare say anything, for once speaking my mind was something I wanted to avoid.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Young Hatsuharu has spoken amiably about you."

"H-hey now..."

"Anyway, I shall not take up much of your time. I am sure you are a very business lady, Miss Endou. The check-up will be swift and to the point, if you would accompany me into my office."

I didn't want to accept that invitation. Though, it wasn't really an invitation. It was more like a forceful suggestion. It was almost like Magecraft on my mind.

So I found myself walking forward, into his office. Haru stayed outside, out of consideration. I kinda wished he would have come in with me.

I was sat onto a bed, made for patients. His office felt more like a laboratory or scientific study. It contrasted with the storefront, a variety of computer consoles here and there and a white-washed interior, likely sterile. It... reminded me of Chaldea, ever so slightly.

"There is no need to feel intimidated by me. I can see as much in your eyes."

"You are..."

"I am a medical professional, first and foremost. I have taken care of these villagers for years, so you can rest easy. I am just... better than most conventional doctors."

He smiled at me again. I didn't like that smile, though what he said was true. To have taken care of this place by himself was an extraordinary feat, and others had nothing but good to say about him. Maybe my imagination was running a bit too wild.

"Sorry about that, then."

"That is quite alright. Why do you think my wife divorced me?"

He chuckled...

How can you chuckle so casually about that?!

The check-up went without issues. I felt a little bad for doubting him, he really was just a doctor. I've mostly always been good enough health anyway, so the problems that came up were only temporary ones.

"Just how did you get all these scratches and bruises? It is like you fell down a hillside and ended up in a bramble bush."

"Pretty accurate."

I couldn't deny that what I went through was a pretty prickly situation. He stared at me with those perceptive eyes, as if to detect my lie.

"I see. Well, try not doing that anymore. Aside from that, you are infection free. You are quite a healthy subject, Miss Endou, so I shall help all I can to keep it that way."

"Thank you!"

I certainly felt more at ease around him now, after that simple session. After he handed me some ointment for my injuries, I left the clinic with Haru.

"... I still don't like him."

Not matter how easy I could come to feel around him, I just couldn't like him. Maybe I just have an aversion to older men, ever since... that idiot died. Maybe I've been put off men in general since then. I don't know, but I definitely couldn't come to fully tolerate the doctor.

"Aaah... I guess it will take time then. I can understand that he comes off as intimidating to some."

By now, a long suppressed urge had suddenly roused itself within me. I was too distracted by everything up till now to notice it, but now it was becoming unbearable... an Inversion Impulse welling up inside of me, ready to explode, taking over. I tapped Haru on the shoulder... there was no turning back now.

"Haru..."

"E-eh? What's wrong?"

"I... I need... SHOPPING! I NEED TO GO SHOPPING!"

"EHHH?!"

For what has seemed like years, I've been holding it in. Before all this, every week I would explore the city of London on a wondrous shopping spree, sampling goods from all over the world. It was such an experience I had never had during my youth, and it was just cruel for it to last so shortly during my time at Clock Tower, before moving to Chaldea. The itch had become a burn, one that needed to be soothed.

"There must be a mall here right? I haven't seen one but maybe it's underground!"

"If you haven't seen one, then there isn't one! What is this all of a sudden?!"

"That's a lie! It is under here! I swear, I'll start digging and expose all your secrets!"

"What are you, a dog? HEY! Stop digging!"

I stretched my arms as I left the charity store. The burn had been soothed, somewhat. It was enough to satisfy me, though. I even had a fellow to act as my interim bag carrier.

"I really thought you'd go off the deep end for a moment..."

"Oi, at least I didn't make you pay for it. Carrying my precious loot should be a luxury to you."

"Man you're full of yourself..."

"Excuse me? You don't say that to a lady, silly Haru. You need to be more polite."

How rude of him. I suppose I can give him the benefit of the doubt, though. Poor guy went from zero ladies to the best in his life, so clearly the lessons of etiquette need to come in hard and fast.

Anywho, it was about time to go and invest in some lunch. Town seemed bustling as it could get at around this time. The older adults was still a matter at the back of my mind, though I didn't focus too much on it. This seemed like the type of town that would have a sensible population of elderly individuals, with its rustic demeanor, though due to circumstances it couldn't be helped.

We obtained a nice meal at the local cafe. Since I had none of my credentials, Haru was kind enough to pay most of the expenses here. What a gentlemen.

"Ryuka? My, my. That's a lot of shopping."

Tsumiki and Saber suddenly greeted us outside the cafe. Seems like they've been grocery shopping... again. She must get through a lot of produce. I wonder how this town thrives around that.

"Not by choice..."

Thump!

"Ow..."

"He volunteered cause he's such a gentleman!"

"Heheh, that's Ryuka for you. Always tries his best~!"

She started patting her little brother on his head, how adorable. He flushed in embarrassment as Saber helped him with some of the bags. She then came up to me.

"Hello, Master."

Crap. She already broke the hidden rule.

"Saber... no. We went over this."

"What is wrong, Master?"

Don't stare at me so blankly like you have no idea! I was already garnering stares, Tsumiki and Haru included. I waved my hands up in innocence as i pulled Saber to one side.

"Listen, during the day, don't call me "Master". Call me... Fubuki. Alright?"

"... Understood."

She seemed to understand. Though, it wasn't apparent if she was entirely willing to abide by that order. Regardless, we turned to address the audience.

"You see, uh... she calls me that because we are actually members of a... stage-play! Gotta keep our act together!"

Tsumiki's eyes suddenly seemed to light up at that, almost in a scary way.

"Stage-plays?! You should've told me! I love those productions! Which one are you being cast in? Please do tell!"

There's an enthusiasm I didn't expect to witness. Haru was just sweatdropping at me from the sidelines as Tsumiki took the spotlight. She seemed all too eager to hear about my fabricated tales of theatrical expertise... great.

"Uh... the one where... the guy... sings for the girl?"

"... Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yeah! That one!"

"Oooh, that's certainly a classic! I don't recall anyone being called Master in it though-"

"I-It's an alternate rendition, in modern times. Very interesting stuff, I'll tell you more about it another time!"

Time to shift subject.

"Where were you guys headed to anyway?"

"Oh! We were going to take this stuff home and make some sandwiches for the children. Would you like to help us?"

Haru nodded. These children sure were demanding, though it was likely more Tsumiki's charity that was rallying us. Nonetheless, I had no complaints. Saber seemed unsure about this prospect as she gazed at me with a blank look of concern... it's already gotten to the point where I could somewhat tell how she felt from her expressionless face. I guess that's what they call familiarization.

"Let's me drop my spoils of war off, at least."

"Hehehe, great! You are the newly assigned crust-cutter, Miss Endou."

"Ah, you can call me Fubuki, Tsumiki... and eh?! Crust-cutter, really? Something so mundane?"

...

* * *

 **++Interlude 3.5++**  
 _The crows watch ensuing conflict..._

* * *

The sounds of battle filled the night air of the quaint town, though the Bounded Field that had been set prevented it from reaching any innocent ears. Though, Caleb's ears weren't quite innocent enough, nor his sight as he stood ominously atop the town hall's highest point, overseeing a skirmish of Servants from afar with an eagle-like gaze.

"My my, master. You look evil tonight."

The black-clad Lancer with scarlet eyes appeared beside him at a lower point, indicating her position in this business relationship. She was watching him, as he was silhouetted by cloud-mottled moonlight.

"We could swoop in like hawks and claim the prey... but you won't, will you?"

"Nah."

A nihilistic response didn't draw any kind of aggression from her, just a silence of mild contemplation and acceptance. As time passed, the battle seemed to hit a low point as both sides took a breather. She broke the silence again, for it seemed impolite to let it continue.

"Why do you fight in this war?"

"Because it's fun."

"I can see your reasons beyond that. You should be honest with your Servant."

Caleb knew all too well just how wise and insightful his Servant was... and how brazen she could get about such disciplines. Troublesome, he thought.

"If you can see, then why do I need to say it?"

"Because I'd like to hear you admit to those types of things."

She smirked, as if she had seen through him entirely and scoped out some kind of scandalous secret.

"I have no clue what you're seeing, you witch. Though you don't seem to have any issues with it."

"I may do. I am simply biding my time and seeing if it will rip my Master asunder in the long run."

"How cruel... any other Master would find themselves a slave to your whims."

"Sadly."

Lancer deep down was intrigued by the youngster who she had taken to calling Master. A bold youth with some... interesting ulterior motives for this entire scenario, and a deep understanding of the war itself. It was unbecoming of his age and appearance, for he looked like a simple thug... no, that's right. When you burned away the trivial details, he really was just a thug. She realized this a while ago, yet that is what made him interesting... it reminded her of a certain man.

"... What are you gazing at?"

"Your silhouette is nostalgic."

He clicked his tongue.

"Tsk. What the hell is that meant to mean, you hag?"

"I'd be careful with that tongue of yours, Master. Lest you live to see it pried from your jaw."

His first impression was right all along. She really was scary if you didn't stay on the same side of the coin. The fear only made him howl in laughter, however. He could feel insecure as he liked around this ancient witch. That in itself was some form of demented sense of security.

The sounds of battle renewed for a few instances, and then it died out permanently. A winner had been decided... though it seems like it was a Pyrrhic victory.

"That's just disappointing."

"Oh? Did we have bets?"

"Nah. Just... expected a bit more. Maybe I need to procrastinate some more."

"I am content to abide by such a course of action, so long as it is taken in moderation. Remember, we aim to "win this war". Yes, Master?"

Of course, there was something else they sought. They were the villains in this equation, however. Therefore, of course their designated goal was shared with everyone else. They had a role to play, and they would do so with something akin to enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Let's win it."

They vanished into the night, as if they were never there in the first place.

...

* * *

 **++Chapter 5.5++**  
 _One week later..._

* * *

We visited the children daily. They only seemed to get happier each day. Supposedly more people coming to see them made them feel more loved. Well, there was certainly something about seeing smiling children's faces that you could take to heart. It was annoying at times, especially when they wouldn't eat the food I made, or did... things to my precious hair. My precious, precious hair...

"You're shivering, Master."

She never did stop. It had become a normal thing by now, though. Haru and Tsumiki rolled along with splendidly, though the fool always gave me a look every now and again. As I indulged myself with pieces of fish and rice, I briefly recalled Saber's experience with the kids. She seemed a bit unsure at first, likely because... whatever time she was from, she probably didn't see many kids. In fact, I was a tad worried that she would go berserk or something, silly as that sounds. Thankfully...

She acclimatized pretty well. After a couple days, she was starting to play with them too. Little bits of nervousness held her back from some things, though regardless she was implementing herself well with us. We were almost like one big happy family.

After finishing dinner and helping with the washing up, we prepared for bed. There wasn't really much to do in the evenings, otherwise, and I didn't have much in the ways of reading material or time wasters so this just became the routine.

"Good night, Fubuki."

With that same serene smile she'd give me every morning and every night, she retired to her quarters. Haru just gave us a curt nod as she disappeared into his own room. Informal in comparison, though it fit him quite well.

"Master."

As I entered my room, my Servant called to me.

"Hm?"

"We need to mobilize."

Mobilize? As in, move out? I gave her an inquisitive stare... what did she mean by that?

"..."

Oh, that's right. We're fighting a war here... this isn't my new life that I am supposed to living to my fullest. Although, I wouldn't mind just kicking back and letting the rest of my days become spent like this...

"Master, do not tell me that... you've given up?"

She pouted at me. Of course, an entirely different reason caused me to flip a switch and return to my usual senses. I blinked and cursed at the floor as I realized my folly.

"I've been dilly-dallying too much... I got too wrapped up in trying to fit in. No! I have not given up, Saber. In fact, let's mobilize right now! Get our coats, we're heading out."

"A-ah... yes! Very well!"

She seemed enthusiastic for once. I forgot, she probably wasn't very comfortable with just sitting idly all this time, having to life this life with me... granted, she enjoyed it at times, definitely from what I saw. However, there were times where she seemed restless. I assumed she was like a dog or something and just... needed a walk or something. I completely forgot... that-

Servants are basically just Familiars, summoned to fight. Nothing more, nothing less. By subtracting the reason for her being there, I had effectively nullified her existence. Maybe that's why I neglected her up till now. Regardless, it wasn't too late to settle myself back into a proper magus' routine.

We left the house silently as we could, and decided to... go somewhere. I didn't have a plan at all. I didn't even know who the enemy was, save for Assassin and Archer... even then, I had my doubts. Were they really working together? Something didn't seem right about the whole ordeal. There was little point in thinking about it, since I simply didn't have enough facts settled in my mind. Just a sea of doubt.

Hm... an idea sprouted itself in my mind. I decided the town wasn't really the ideal place to be patrolling, since it seemed be a hunting ground for Assassin. Instead, I chose to investigate somewhere that I should have investigated first-hand: the forest.

This forest seemed as dreary to me as it did before. The evergreen landscape only brought back unpleasant memories of recent events. However, most of the snow seemed to have cleared at least. Saber seemed a little thoughtful as she wandered by my side in this area too. She did save me, after all... in her own weird way. I never did ask her about that, actually.

"Saber... you helped me when I was stranded out here. Though why didn't you stay with me? You shouldn't abandon your Master like that."

"Ah... I apologize, Master. There was an immediate threat in the area and I decided to take the battle away from your vulnerable position."

Huh... surprisingly insightful for her. I felt appreciated that she went to such lengths to ensure my security, and a little bad for accusing her of leaving me... I would have definitely been an obstacle if she stuck around. Though, it is a wonder that the enemy did not try to target me. I'd assume I would be a priority, though maybe the enemy is someone completely unrelated, or one that loves to fight?

"Tell me, who did you fight?"

"... I..."

She can't remember. I settle her train of thought with a disappointed sigh, and she gave me a dejected look. It couldn't be helped, I suppose. However, as we came into an opening, she stopped. Seems like she was staring at a certain patch of ground here. So, that must mean...

"It was here, Master. This is where I found you."

"I'm glad you have a better memory of scenery than I do. I was near death though... I think."

That was something else plaguing my mind. I'm thankful for it, but my rate of recovery has been... abnormal. I was near death just a week ago and now I feel like it never happened. I am no average human, though none of my practiced Magecraft dealt with anything such as self-preservation. Never really thought I'd need such abilities... I don't think my circuits were suitable for it anyway. Maybe... Saber was doing something? She shouldn't be able to use Magecraft of any sort in the Saber class, though maybe it's some special ability. It linked up with the timing of when I came here, and as far as I know, I've never had a good recovery rate. After all... that one incident left me bedridden for ages.

Click.

Wait a second.

"Master!"

I felt myself swept off my feet and once again was cradled by my Servant as she saved me from-

CRASH!

The ground kicked up as it was broken apart by a fearsome blunt strike. The sound of it maybe me wince as I clenched my eyes shut, feeling some strong momentum on my body as Saber leaped to relative safety.

"W-what the?!"

I scrambled out of her grasp and landed on my knees, turning around to see-

... What-

"-the heck... is that?!"

Hissing. Whining. Clanking.

A monster of girthy proportion raised its metal club-like weapon from the ground, bits of soil tumbling off of it. Steam hissed and whistled from various pipes along its bodily framework as it shifted, the shrill cries of the vapor ringing in my ears. It was entirely composed of twisted metal, its movements were robotic in nature yet menacing in intent. My eyes squinted as it glared right at me... at _me,_ with a single, vigilant red iris. Like a cyclops. It was as if it were scanning me... scheming my destruction. There was no emotion to be found in the construct's gaze, the only thing I could feel was my own fear.

Two red eyes were glowing in the darkness of the forest now. There were two of these hulking things. Even though they didn't seem much taller than us... they were dangerous. Usually, robots wouldn't faze me. Yet these things... they weren't natural. Not that robots were natural in the first place, but these were not of these world. These were... Familiars.

One suddenly shot forward. It's bulk belied it's speed as it jetted towards us, leaving a trail of steam.

"Master, take cover!"

I ran. I heard the clash of metal against twisted metal behind me as Saber confronted the automaton... followed by the splintering crashes of trees being toppled as Saber was driven back by the force of the enemy. I hid behind a cluster of rocks, crying out as I toppled over them haphazardly in a panic. My back pressed against the uneven rocky mass as I focused on my hearing. The sounds of banging metal continued. Saber was outnumbered, I needed to think fast. Even though they were just Familiars, they seemed to be giving her a hard time... plus, Saber is severely handicapped due to unknown circumstances. Combat was something we needed to avoid entirely until we figured it out.

I unlocked the circuits in my arm. Yes, this should suffice, I thought. They are just mere golems at the end of the day, therefore Magecraft should have more effect on them than it does on Servants. I nodded to myself to bolster my resolve and affirm my intentions, as I clenched my fist. I rose from the rock and vaulted over it, thrusting my arm back-

"-Swarming Auburn!"

I waved my arm out in front of me in an arc, facing towards one of the golems who was in the process of shifting to face me. I filled the air with orbs like angry fireflies and tumbled to the side, ducking behind a tree and making a similar action again from the new position. They hung in the air as the golem started to slowly march towards me.

"Are you underestimating me, idiot?!"

Even machines had such nerve. My arm was heating up... this was enough for now. I snapped my fingers and the temperature cooled. The hanging fireflies flashed and darted forth, homing in on the advancing automaton. I glimpsed around the safety of the tree to evaluate the damage... I couldn't believe my eyes. My bolts were pinging off of its metallic hide like deflected bullets. It continued to march. Swarming Auburn was one of my weaker spells next to Crash, it was a very simple attack involving the fusion of magical energy and heat energy... I thought it would at least melt through that metal though.

I waved my arm again and created two new waves. The heat increased again. I ran to another tree and repeated the gesture. Heat rising. My arm began to throb. Time to switch!

The golem continued to deflect the incoming magical projectiles, its single eyes watching me intently, never letting me out of its line of sight even as I ducked behind cover. I unlocked my other arm and continued creating Swarming Auburns. I heard a crash from elsewhere, more trees being ravaged. The golem raised its club as it came closer and closer.

"Crap! At this rate... I need to pull out a bigger gun..."

I loved the idea of it. I had dozens of offensive spells to put to work here, some of them would definitely be enough for this guy right here. Though... my body protested. That was what I hated. It was like I was born with this amazing potential, but my body could not keep up with it. No matter how hard I had trained, it never became adjusted. My body was weak, but my spirit was strong. I used that hate of myself as my fuel... because it shouldn't protest against this. It shouldn't protest because this is MY body.

I raised both arms up in front of me as it came threateningly close. Heat was rising along every bit of my arms now, from fingertips to the shoulders.

"Stay away! You will regret getting any closer!"

As if this mindless construct would heed such a threat. There was some semblance of hope in the back of my mind that something humane resided within that armor, though as I stared into the glowing red gaze of its single eye... it was essentially staring into the emptiness of an object made to destroy.

"Here I come!"

As I said this, Saber came twirling in the air, out of nowhere. The moonlight shining down from the parted tree canopy silhouetted her form as she delivered a fierce kick to the side of the golem, before using that momentum to drive her sword hilt into its head. I could hear the metal buckle and dent, as the golem was pushed aside a bit.

"Yes! Way to go, Saber!"

However-

The howl of steam jetting was heard as its arm shot upwards. Saber yelped as she was grabbed in mid-air, caught right in its crushing iron grip. She groaned in pain as the construct started to squeeze down... squeezing her like some toy, right in front of my eyes.

"No! Let go of my Servant!"

I ran forward without thinking. What on earth was I doing? All that I knew was that I couldn't lose Saber. Not now, not here. I needed her. She was too valuable to lose! No... it was something else as well. She was useful, yet at the same time... I felt like I wanted to save her.

"M-Master! It's too... hnngh! Dangerous!"

The golem's hand tightened more, cutting her off from speaking as air was forced out of her confined lungs. I channeled energy through my left arm. The heat was intense, it was throbbing from within. I was about to lunge at this golem, to take it on at point blank range. It was utter suicide. I didn't care, though. I didn't have the capacity in my mind to care right now. All that mattered was my safety. Her safety. Our safety.

The golem's head exploded in a burst of shrapnel, fire and expended steam. The red glare vanished in an instant. I stopped dead in my tracks as pieces of flying metal whistled past my head. Saber was released from its grasp as it toppled over backwards, half of its head completely demolished and smoking. The other construct would experience a similar fate as it was shot through the torso by a familiar projectile, followed by a cleaving attack that dismembered its right section, causing it to explode.

"Get down!"

Saber seized me and threw me to the ground harshly. I yelped from the impact as I felt my body shaken to its core by the force of Saber's action, plus the explosion of the golem. She didn't spend long on top of me, standing up quickly to assess the situation. I did the same, adrenaline belying the agony my body was likely in.

Both golems had just been put out of commission in an instant. A surprise attack. The one that exploded left small flickering flames in its wake, scattered around the area.

Saber tensed up and raised her weapon. I turned to where her gaze wandered, and saw...

Assassin.

I felt the adrenaline expelled from my body suddenly and my legs became wet noodles. I clung to Saber and looked around frantically for an escape route.

"S-Saber, we need-"

"Stop. We're not here to kill you."

Assassin spoke out to us. I stopped and took a deep breath, glaring at the one who had tried to kill me not so long ago. She had a rather unamused look on her scarred features, and her tone of voice sounded like she didn't want to be an ambassador right now. However, she was not brandishing her weapon like before. Instead, she clipped it to her side, away from our eyes, as she addressed us. Saber lowered her weapon as well, watching her movements carefully.

"Don't look at me like that... I'm friendly now, I swear."

"Why the change of heart, Assassin?"

Even though I was trembling, I felt the need to figure out some answers and facts. This opportunity could not be allowed to escape me.

"Assassin? You're mistaken. I am Rider."

"R-Rider? I see... so it's Rider and Archer that are collaborating against us."

"Archer? Huh... Ah, yes. Yeah, sure. I will roll with that."

She chuckled. Is she mocking me? I growled a little, though Saber gave me a reassuring look as she loosened up her stance a bit... if Saber was feeling safer around them now... no, I needed to stay like this. My legs were giving out.

"You can rely on my support Master. Rider is not here to harm us anymore."

I raised myself a bit more, my arms aching as well. I didn't want to see too weak though, just in case Rider here... developed some kind of killing urge. She walked up to us, holding a letter out towards Saber. Up close and seeing her properly, she really was on the short-side. The height was a great compliment to the way she battles, however. Not like a bold warrior, but a slinking assassin. She would've fit that class perfectly... after all, she didn't feel very heroic to be around. Then again... neither did Saber, in some way.

Saber took the letter and continued to stare at Rider.

"Ahem... that is all. Heed the words in that letter, otherwise we will simply attack you next time and finish what we started."

With that ominous statement, Rider turned and leaped away like a jackrabbit, disappearing into the surrounding treeline of darkness. Saber handed me the envelope, which wasn't even sealed properly. Seems like it was put together in a rush. I pried it open and tore the letter out of its holding.

"To the port... to negotiate? Do they think we are that stupid to fall for such an obvious trap?"

"I do think there is more to it than that, Master. However, we should still proceed with caution."

Saber was right. Even though I felt like they wanted to mock me and kill me in a humiliating way, we didn't have many other options. The golems seem to be their enemies too, so that was a little reassuring. I folded the envelope up and pocketed it, managing to steady my stance now.

"I suppose... we shall go there now then. They went out of their way to deliver this to us. I should at least have the decency to thank them in person. If they try anything funny though..."

"... Yes, Master?"

I didn't feel like we could do much against this type of adversary. This is what the Grail War was about though. It shouldn't be a surprise at all to be coming against veterans in this equation. Regardless, I wasn't going to be put down by such presumption. All I needed to do was figure out a good plan to get me through this safely... and this was ideal for me to think up something off of.

"We'll give them hell. Let's go."


	9. New Phobos

Apologies about the wait, things happened. Here is Chapter 6.

* * *

 **Fate/Last Order  
** **++Chapter 6++  
** _"Your best enemies know you better than your best friends."_

* * *

The port.

It was empty, quiet… almost like it was abandoned. Due to circumstances, the fact that it was night slipped from my mind. I was mostly focused on the reason we came here… that would likely be a direct factor as to why the place was so void of activity. Unless it's always this dead when everyone is asleep.

The port was more modernized than the main town of Kaseikibo. I suppose that's to be expected. Unlike the old roads in the town, the tarmac I trod on here was smoother and had painted road markings that were not worn away. To me, it felt like I had stepped into a new town altogether.

We made our way down the main street, which was lined with warehouses. We kept caution closely to us in our back pocket as we wandered in the looming shadows of silent structures. Saber was clutching her sword hilt. It wasn't even a weapon, in the eyes of our enemies. It was a symbol of hindered potential, and I think Saber felt that more than anyone else. However, I felt it quite drastically too… it meant that in the eyes of others, I was easy pickings. That just won't do.

Thus, it was tantamount to make an impression to whoever Rider's Master is… by gaining a footing with them in some way, I can clamber my way out this ditch which this whole thing chose to dump me inside of and label as my starting point. The mountain is my goal. What lies at the summit?

… I'll figure that out along the way.

We entered a wide open area, with warehouses and stacks of freight containers on some sides, and the docks extending into the calm ocean on the opposite side. For some reason, it felt like the ideal location for a Grail War battle to take place. We were right in the middle of this area, as we halted our advance. If there were any ideal place, it would be here. Scanning the area with my eyes, nothing moved and it was all cloaked in night's darkness… if they were waiting, they were very good at hiding.

"We came! You can show yourself now!"

As if beckoned by my call, Rider emerged from shadows, hopping from behind one of the containers and landing near to us.

"So you're not entirely stupid after all."

"Hey! I'm likely one of the smartest people in this war, you just don't know it yet!"

 **PING!**

Saber launched herself in front of me and deflected something with a loud ping. I covered my ears and glared at Rider.

"What the hell?! So it was a trap after all?!"

"You really are stupid, then."

A new voice… it was deep and menacing. It had some unnatural static to its tone, like some cheap voice changer…

"Master."

Saber pointed up to the peak of the tallest stack of containers. I followed her finger with my gaze until I saw the shadowed figure standing on the top, smoking firearm in their hand.

"… You are-"

"Uralmash. They call me Uralmash."

He jumped down, from container to container, until he was on the same level as us. His movements were not that of a magus, yet I knew he was one… how did I know? Because he called himself Uralmash, and just tried to shoot me. The dots connected instantly, I wasn't that vague on the facts.

"Your Servant protected you willingly. That's step 1 done, at least."

Uralmash. A vile individual known as a magus killer. I knew about him from years ago. He was contracted to kill my mother. I wish he had gotten the job done, in retrospect. However, my mother bribed him off. That's the kind of person he was. He didn't kill because he thought it was the right thing to do. He killed for the spoils that come with the job. Who knew what on earth he did with those spoils? I only knew this. The fact he was hired to assassinate my mother, and the fact that his name is almost always expunged from records… he was a hyper-lethal vector in this war.

I gulped.

Saber could see the anxiety in my eyes. This only served to fill her with even more caution. We had become a volatile mixture that could set off into panic with the slightest chemical reaction.

"W-what is step 2, then?"

"You'll find out very soon."

He primed his gun again. I wasn't going to allow anything to happen. I would not fall for this trap so easily. Not now!

"Saber, now!"

"Yes!"

Saber lunged forward at Uralmash, brandishing her bladeless sword in the most threatening way she could manage. Rider swiftly intervened, throwing Saber off course.

"I knew you'd do something like that. Oh well. This will be fun."

He aimed at me. I readied myself to dodge… a bullet? Wait, I was trying to dodge a bullet here… even for a magus like me, that's-

Danger.

I threw myself to the left and hit the ground as some kind of projectile punched the ground where I once stood. I gazed at the crater in awe. That did not come from Uralmash…

"You managed to surprise me. What is that, some sixth sense? We should see how far it gets you."

Before I could retort, that knife-like jab to the senses occurred again. Danger. Like a desperate scream. I threw myself haphazardly again, this time the distance between me and the blast was narrower.

I needed to run.

"Saber! Keep on Rider, I'm going to flee to safety!"

I knew she could hear me, and she would have likely acknowledged this. With that presumption, I turned tail and ran. I ran as fast as I could. A couple more projectiles hammered the ground in my wake. I was panicking so much, it could come across as blind bravery as I completely disregarded how close they were to me, focused entirely on my own preservation.

I slipped into the space between two of the warehouses and continued running. As I was about to a left turn at the next junction between warehouses, a shot blasted the position I was about to run towards. In an attempt to fake the sniper out, I turned in the other direction before turning yet again and leaping over the crater. Another one hit right behind me. I could feel the sting of tiny concrete shards pelting against my back.

I couldn't run forever. Those shots were getting closer. It wasn't as if the sniper was becoming more accurate, it felt more like they could hit me right here and now if they wanted to… they were toying with me, like a mouse at the whims of a cat. That was what made me dread the most. I needed to come up with something, fast. Eventually my time would run out… Saber's time would run out.

I ducked around another corner with as much agility as I could muster as a corner of the warehouse was blown off. The damages to this area were bound to draw attention later… and then I looked to the sky, vision shaky from my frantic sprinting. Yet, I could've sworn the night sky was tinted green… wait, what is that? No way…

"My Guthian Observation Cube."

The voice rang in my head, as if transmitted via telepathy. It was that of Uralmash… it dawned on me as I slowed down my running. These warehouses seemed endless, now that I looked in either direction.

"A special type of Bounded Field I acquired in my travels. I can see you, wherever you go in here. Consider this a trial."

"Why… why are you putting me on a trial?!"

"… Survive. Until I say so."

An unreasonable objective, with even more unreasonable stakes. I needed to prevail, somehow.

 **BANG!**

If only these daunting projectiles would give me at least some semblance of a break! I spotted an entrance into one of the warehouses. Hopefully the sniper was unable to shoot through buildings. I abruptly ducked into the perceived safezone as another projectile crashed right outside the doorway.

Click.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

Everything went black for a second.

I felt myself thrown across the room I had entered.

My back cracked against the wall. I flopped forward like a ragdoll.

As soon as I hit my landing, pain coursed through my body like wildfire.

"A-aa…A-AAAAAUGH!"

I clawed at the ground with my right arm in writhing agony. Adrenaline pumped itself forcefully through my veins as I shot myself up in rather shaky fashion. It felt like my arm had been torn open, and red-hot needles were being jabbed into the opened flesh. I didn't dare look at my left arm, for I felt nothing but agony from it. No will nor ability to move it. The only affirmation I needed for my torment was the blood trail I made across the ground.

"You alive? That claymore would kill an average man at that proximity. It's some miracle you're alive."

It was as if I were a lab rat. He was talking to me like a test subject, acting intrigued by the manner of which my body withstood the things she was putting against it… I didn't know what a claymore was, nor did I want to know. I put my every will into standing up and trying to walk it off. As if. The pain was the only thing keeping me awake, I needed to fight through this.

That was it, then. Mere moments into this ridiculous trial, I'd already wasted a miracle on my life from what was likely a low level trap. Survive. It was the hardest thing in the world to me right then and there. Yet, every fibre of my being wanted to deny the possibility of failure. No, it needed to deny it. I wanted to prevail. I wanted to survive.

I glanced around, feeling a bit dazed and drunk off of the pain and shock from the trap. Come on, Fubuki… you're made of tougher stuff than this. You are a first-rate magus. This is nothing compared to what your mother went through… yeah, I'm not like her. I'm better than her. This wouldn't kill her, so it wouldn't kill me.

I whipped my jacket off and tied it around my arm as tightly as I could. It hurt. It hurt so much. This was all I could do though. I didn't even know if my arm would ever function right again. I then spotted a window to escape from, striding my way towards it awkwardly… but I stopped. Across the window ledge, there was… a faint red line. It was made of light, a laser. It was emitted from a block-shaped object that was embedded into the wall next to it.

Another trap.

Now that I looked, all the other windows were like this. There was even one at the base of the stairwell leading up into the upper levels of the warehouse. What's more, there were bear traps scattered about in such erratic fashion. It was like I stepped into the world's deadliest trick house.

"Oh come ON!"

"All the warehouses are like this. Don't think you can just hide there for too long, either. I can just set off remote charges to crush you in the demolished structure."

He wasn't playing around. Not that I thought he would. This is a little harsh for a young magus like me though, that is what I thought… then again, a true magus would kill a new-born child without hesitation if it would benefit them in some way.

Out of options, I carefully tip-toed around traps and legged it out the door I entered from. As soon as I came outside, a fired shot destroyed the doorway. With only determined desperation fuelling my legs, I sprinted down the street.

Another junction was coming up. I was just going to straight ahead. I was probably under a time limit, so as long as I kept moving fast as I could, then maybe-

Suddenly my movements felt… sluggish. My body was heavy, like someone had just replaced my bones with lead as my sprint became a strained power walk. I looked down and saw the next trap I had fallen into: another Bounded Field.

"… S-seriously? Oi… you have too many types of Magecraft! How is that fair?! A Bounded Field inside a Bounded Field… that's just outright Magic!"

"It's not fair. This is reality. Your sense of it is poor, to say the least. See this as some tough tutelage."

These types of fields were troublesome. They take time to prepare but can be hidden with ease. They are ideal traps. This one was slowing me down… it could be anything. Replacing my bones with stone, or simply increasing the strain of gravitational force upon my body. I didn't care what it was, though. I was going to fail and die if I didn't do something about it fast, because the next shot… I could feel it lining up with me. I was in their sights, I was as easy to hit as a practice dummy. And so, lacking the time and mental capacity to formulate a proper course of action… I developed my own solution on the fly.

Break it.

"Huaaaaah!"

I clenched my right fist tight, not being able to feel my left enough to do the same with it. I could then feel the familiar heat. At first it was the usual burn washing through my nerves, though I needed to ramp it up. Much more. Much, much more. The heat escalated. I groaned as I could feel my body temperature rising. I could suddenly feel the ability to move my left arm again, through sheer heat and torturous pain. I kept building the heat up, temperature getting higher, higher… I could see the air in front of me start to bend and distort.

"CRASH!"

I roared out and my body convulsed, the heat vanishing in an instant as I exploded with my pure magical energy. The seal was broken easily by the force, and the surroundings scorched by the heat. I flopped onto the ground, completely paralyzed. It was only for a moment, however, for the numbness was then replaced with even more ache and pain as I struggled to roll over. I'd fully expected another projectile to fly in and end me right now, though it didn't seem to be coming. My vision was hazy, though I could make out a figure approaching to loom over me, like death itself…

"Now that's just reckless. I suppose that was all you could do in that scenario, you were right to predict that the next shot was about to be fired. Such a shame though, you had potential…"

Now I felt like a failed subject. The notion of being a test subject in the first place was iffy at best, but to be a failed one… was unacceptable. I couldn't even scream my discontent for my mouth refused to form words, only rampant panting as my burning lungs struggled for oxygen from the intense bout of anaerobic activity I just performed.

He cocked his gun and pointed it at me… right at my face. I could see down the barrel… the instrument of my demise.

"Sleep tight, Endou."

I closed my eyes… and then-

" _ **… rrrrrRAAAAAAOOOOOOOGH!**_ "

I flicked them open again, staring into the sky. Uralmash was doing the same… that was not anything I'd ever heard of in my entire life. That was a monstrous roar that shook the foundation of this enclosed space. For it to reach even here…

"Shit… noooow, we have a problem."

…

* * *

 **++Interlude 5.7++  
** _"The Fool Part II: Pursuit of Something Nice"  
_

* * *

Night-time.

It was time to sleep, and all lights were out. Everyone was sleeping soundly. In truth, only one person in this house was.

The young man wandered through the hallway, glass of milk in hand. It had been a restless day for him, and that energy had seeped into this sleeping time, causing a bit of an issue. Milk was the ideal thing to send one on their way to the land of dreams and sleep, he thought. He was reminded of how his elder sister would make warm milk for him before bedtime when he was only small. He held onto any such memories with her fondly. It was a nice distraction.

He stopped walking as he noticed a door slightly ajar. It was the one leading into the guestroom. Curiously, he pried the door open a fraction. He was not the kind to consider snooping into a girl's bedroom, in this case it was more of a natural, instinctual curiosity than anything. As such is an excuse for more most adolescent boys… however, he grimaced when he noticed the vacancy of the room.

It seems once again, their guest had squandered their advice to stay at home during night, even though last time she was injured from her late-night escapades. For once, he felt more anger than irritation at the nerve of this person to go out of their way to worry them. He felt especially angry for his sister. Even though she was always the type to shrug it off and be glad about things in the present, by extension she also worries silently and endlessly in the present as well. Granted, right now she was sleeping soundly, though it seemed more as an attempt to lull them into a false sense of security.

The paranoid man closed the door quietly and drank his milk in one gulp. His face was stern; it was a rarity for him to display such an expression. When it came to his sister's well-being and happiness, everything else was secondary. Since she had taken care of him, since she had saved him…

It was unforgivable.

He washed the glass in the kitchen sink as inconspicuously as possible before donning his jacket. He was going against the rules he set himself, following in the footsteps of the troublemaker. However, this was the way to make them see what they are doing wrong. To confront them in the midst of their deed, and to deliver justice.

All because this fool wanted to be a hero.

Not for anyone and everyone, however. He wanted to be a hero for those he loved. Perhaps he was making a mountain out of a mole hill in this scenario, but his convictions remained firm. He opened the front door and glanced back. He promised himself to be back, with the troublemaker in tow, before morning. She wouldn't even know. It felt like deception, except he had every intent to inform her, even if it did end up hurting her. She was strong, though. That is why he felt the need to be even stronger, so he could protect her.

…

Though, he had no idea where they could've gone. So he used his intuition, as dim as it may be. Since she likely wanted to go home, he suspected they went to the port to find a boat. That was how simple he assumed she was, to just hijack a boat and leave. It was very much a plan she could come up with. He prided himself on the fact that he could assume her course of action.

The night was eerily silent along this lightless road, only the lights of the port in the distance provided a way for him to follow. He was used to darkness, however. He could see just fine since his eyes had adjusted, and he felt no threat nor paranoia from the surrounding blackness like most people would. It was because… from what he could recall, he started off in darkness. And then he appeared in this happy world. So he learned how to be happy within it. As such, darkness was never an element of fearing the unknown to him, it was more of a nostalgic take-back to when he could first remember. Nothing existed in this place that would hide in the veil of darkness and threaten his life. He was cultivated to feel secure wherever he was.

However… he had recently been re-introduced to doubt and suspicion. His life went on, yet it was undeniably altered by the emergence of a certain factor. This factor, she appeared out of nowhere. She knows where she comes from, yet she seems content to remain here as if it didn't matter to return to her home. She was not one that you call clever, yet she was undoubtedly intelligent. She always taunted him for being unfamiliar with the female-kind. It wasn't that at all. He confessed to himself that maybe he found her attractive, and thus was easily flustered around her. It was not a matter of gynophobia, however. He just always felt off around her. He felt changed by her being around. The sudden change in his behaviour and his thoughts… the possibilities that stemmed off of it scared him. So shouldn't she leave? If she was moving out to leave and likely never return, why was he coming out like this to stop her?

He didn't know. Maybe… he just wanted to confirm what she was doing, so he could be right. To prevail over her. That is likely what he desired.

He stopped in his tracks as he spotted movement on a path ahead. It was a path leading from the forest, towards the port. It was… them. The troublemaker and her accomplice. Although, as he wandered closer, he noticed the look on their faces. Even from this distance, his keen eye made out that they had some very serious expressions. To be coming from the forest just now as well… was she trying to figure out how she got here? He didn't know how that would help her, though he was beginning to suspect she was up to more than simply finding a boat.

He stopped again, having not been noticed as they entered the port. He stood there for a few minutes, in mild contemplation. He felt like he was wrong on his assumption, yet there was no way to confirm it… unless he went ahead. He didn't really want to follow them all the way there and seem like a stalker. However, he felt the need to reprimand them regardless. He had to confirm that she was wrong, and he was right. It was simply… some doubt provided by the fact that they looked serious just now and seemed to be in a hurry.

He clenched his fists and let out a calm sigh. There was only one way to go about this, it almost comical how much he was deciding on it. He started making his way towards the port. He lost sight of them, though he knew he'd find them eventually in that place. It was too vast for them to not spend too much time there. His pursuit continued.

At the back of his mind, the closer he came to the port, the greater the ominous feeling became. Something wasn't right here, just like her. Something bad might happen if he kept moving forward, though he pressed on against it. That was typical of him, after all. He had known this girl for little more than a week, yet he failed to realize that he was acting as if he had known her for his entire life.

…

* * *

 **++Chapter 6.5++  
**

* * *

"C'mon, Endou. Keep up."

"Ack... you're the one who tried to kill me just moments ago! I don't need to hear that from you! And how the heck can you have two Servants anyway?"

"Circumstance dictated your life be spared. For now, at least. We have a bigger problem on our hands..."

I was ignored. I couldn't lurk on that irksome response too much, however, for I was swiftly reminded of the monster in the distance via light tremors. That inhuman bellow that shook the very foundation of the entire port. It shook me to my very core as well and even the calculative Uralmash was perturbed. It could only mean that something dreadful has just transpired in that open area we head back towards...

"Berserker is here."

"I-I know that. Why though?"

A loud rumble is heard in the distance as we dashed our way through the network of warehouses. The sound was that of rubble being torn from the foundation like weeds from soft dirt. Uralmash suddenly seized me by the shoulders and pulled me into cover behind the corner of a warehouse... as a loose piece of debris sweeps the area we just avoided.

"If I had a plan to use Berserker, I would have just set him on the town and get that out of the way."

I looked up at him, dumbfounded. What that deep voice just uttered was completely out of order, yet he didn't sound entirely sure of it either. More importantly, being held in the arms of a tough man such as this... strangely, I didn't feel flustered at all. Perhaps it was the fact that this guy was my would-be murderer that was stemming off any kind of awkward reactions I may have had. Regardless, I started to flail a little.

"Let go of me! I need to go and meet up with my Servant!"

"And do what?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there!"

He gazed at me with the dark emotionless visor of the mask he wore. Expecting more restraint, I was pleasantly surprised as he simply let go of my body.

"Just follow me if you wanna live. If you think you have enough sense of battle in that naive little head of yours, then follow yourself and see which crater you end up as. It's simple, kid."

Uralmash sounded like a parent who had finally had enough of their child's shit, as he drew out a machine gun from seemingly nowhere. Straight out of an action movie, he bolted around the corner and sprinted for the area with a trained pace. I felt compelled to follow his pace, though my haggard body only allowed me to proceed with a haphazard jog. I could feel my heart pounding against my rib cage uncomfortably. I was pushing my body more than necessary, this untrained body... I needed to get over though, no matter how dangerous it was. I didn't know why, but leaving Saber alone there was just a tedious thought to think about.

My body gave out a slight bit as I hugged the wall of the last warehouse, progressing along its side before I came to the scene of carnage that was unfolding in the loading bay... maybe that pounding in my chest was of sheer anxiety, not exhaustion.

Looking like a defeated team, Saber and Rider are on the ground... they are wounded. Not from fighting each other, but from the thing that was causing the ruckus in the center of the bay, surrounded by piles of rubble and patches of cracked asphalt... something inhuman. Servants weren't human to begin with, though they were once human... this thing, could it have ever been called human?

" _ **GggggrrrRAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOAAAAAGH!**_ "

I could hear it fully, it was deafening. I instinctively clutched my ears as my eardrums were sent ringing from the beast-like roar. A hulking monster stood there, massive in height and stature. Its muscles were rippling with power, its humongous form shifted with every heavy breath that it took to fuel itself. The huffing and snorting, with sharp obsidian-like horns protruding from its thick white mane... and a dark iron mask that further proved that this thing was as far from human as anything else on this island. Chunky chains clunked around as it stepped forward, its foot thudding against cracked ground with an imposing sound. It brandished a pair of axe-like polearms in a brutish manner as it focused intently on Saber and Rider.

"T-the... Minotaur..."

I blurted it out with thinking. My heartbeats suddenly felt like cold pricks inside me as I felt that beast's gaze settle upon me... as if it just heard my proclamation of its identity. I couldn't move, my legs would not budge. I was immobilized by something... even though if I were to be rational, I should start fleeing the vicinity, away from this monster. Yet, all rationality was being cast aside to the wind by this tempestuous sensation of terror.

 **Thud. Thud**. My heart's frantic beating resonated with the heavy footsteps of the ancient behemoth that now approached me.

"Master!"

Saber called out as she dashed at the Berserker, though I can only watch as she is swatted aside like some insect.

"Cover your eyes and ears!"

Uralmash lunged out from his vantage point as he pulled out something from his pocket. Not one to doubt anyone in a situation such as this, I immediately closed my eyes and kept my hands firmly in place over my ears. A sudden loud bang echoed throughout the area, and I could only see glowing red for a split second as if I had just stared into the sun. I quickly opened my eyes afterwards, as a reeling Berserker took a step back.

"Rider! Firing support, now!"

I could see the Minotaur being lit up suddenly as several shots fired from afar collided with its bulky form. The shots sent the monster backpedaling away from us, some of them smashing into the ground around it. The port area had very much become like a warzone, the scars of battle spread out as far as the eye could see. Even though this would all supposedly vanish after the battle of night settles, it was still unbelievable to witness this level of destruction in person... it reminded me of the Chaldea base's ruin. Unpleasant memories...

"Oi, get up."

I heard those firm words strike at my weakened state and snapped out of an imminent trip down trauma lane. It was not the time nor place to be caught being weak. Pull it together, Fubuki... I found myself fallen to my knees, as I shakily pulled myself back up. Uralmash was at my side, seemingly preparing another spell.

"W-what... do we do against this thing?"

"Depend on our Servants to hold it off till we can escape."

"Escape? We're not gonna fight Berserker?"

"Use your eyes and logic, kid. I know you aren't stupid. You think this is a battle we can win?"

I scanned the area again, as well as us... we were as beaten and damaged as the environment we fought in. Saber was struggling to get up, likely due to my diminished state. Rider was up, but she looked faltered in her stance. Even Uralmash looked worse for wear. Despite being a ruthless killer who had my head in his sights, throughout all this he had become my beacon of hope. I knew the illusion would be shattered once this was all resolved... if this was all resolved. I felt like I wanted to just go along with it till the bitter end, regardless of the result, but...

"... That's not good enough."

I strengthened my stance and stopped the shuddering as best as I could. I saw the circle that surrounded us, likely a solution conjured by Uralmash. He looked at me as he cocked his head to the side, as I looked back at him intently.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of a plan to win here."

"Of course I am, because Fubuki Endou doesn't lose."

I could hear the hesitation in his sigh as he shoved me away with force, causing me to fall back onto my behind as I yelped out loud.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!"

"If you wanna be stupid, then go ahead. I don't want anything to do with you if you're gonna be like that."

So that's how it's going to be. Uralmash was a magus killer, a contract worker... this wasn't worth it for him. That made sense to me, so I respected his decision... as a fellow magus. However, what I couldn't accept was the fact that he was just going to run away because his plan didn't go accordingly. Even though we had endured the surprise attack of Berserker, we still had pieces to play with. It seemed too much like a situation that could be swerved into our favor. After all, if Berserker had been sent here to combat our two Servants, his Master couldn't anticipate the factor that Uralmash had two Servants under his command.

I suddenly charged forward, arriving at Saber's side as adrenaline took over my body.

"Master, it's not safe here. You should get-"

"Saber, we're going to win against Berserker."

"... W-win?"

I was done being thrown around like a toy, like a mere play piece that was to be simply consumed as par the course. No, I am a player here. This Grail War... it was no game, it was an actual war. I was focused so much on settling in here, or trying to escape from here, that I didn't realize the gravity of the circumstances holding me down... though, I think my eyes are open now. If I wanted to go back, if I wanted to survive... I wouldn't be able to do that by running away. Therefore... the only course of action was clear.

"We can't lose. No matter what. Because Fubuki Endou does not lose. I don't run away from the problems like a coward! I'm a magus, I'm a Master in the Holy Grail War! If we can't stand our own against this monster, how can we even think of progressing?"

"So you will fight then?"

I heard a less familiar voice respond to my vim. I glanced to my side and spotted Rider, regarding me with an empty gaze.

"The most cowardly one of all is Saber. She is so fearful that she cannot even see herself. I could tell from our battles that you lack any type of resolve, any type of vigor... you fight like a machine!"

For some reason, Rider was becoming agitated with Saber now. She approached her, the steel cutlass raised threateningly, as if to cut off our loose ties of alliance.

"Are you only a machine that fights for the sake of following your Master's orders? What do you fight for, Saber?"

"What do I... fight for? I cannot remember. I can only fight for my Master, surely."

"You are wrong. You lived a life once, just like I did. What did you fight for back then?"

Saber's face twisted in internal agony, as if she were just reminded of something that she was avoiding this entire time. It pained me to see that expression... what did Rider know about Saber, anyway? Who was she to try and dictate what she should feel about anything?

"Shut up you pint-size rabbit bitch! Stop bullying my Servant, we're meant to be working together here!"

"I never agreed to such terms, you idiot! You Masters decided that on your own!"

"Shouldn't Servants follow their Master's will though?"

"Only the foolish ones do, the ones who are lost. This Saber is the most lost of all... even that cow Berserker has more sense of purpose than you!"

Filled with anger, Rider turned and hopped into the fray once again, brandishing her cutlass and sweeping towards Berserker with a renewed vigor. We could only watch on as the small figure of Rider started to blade dance circles around the massive Minotaur, avoiding its powerful attacks with unmatched agility. All the while, more shots rained down from afar, striking Berserker again and again. To think Uralmash's Servants were trying so hard... it just made me angrier that he would think to abandon them just for a chance to flee.

"That coward... I'll show him. Saber! Don't listen to-"

I looked to Saber, though it was no use. Her face had sunken and lost all spirit, the words of Rider stinging her to the very core. Saber could still remember scarcely anything, but now the amnesia was depressing her. Our heads shot up as the Berserker roared again and crashed the ground around itself, flinging pieces of broken asphalt everywhere. I ducked down with Saber and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Saber! Snap out of it! You don't need to remember to be great, I know it! Because you're my Servant, that alone should allow you to be great as you can be!"

Her empty eyes just stared at me, lost in bewilderment. Somehow, I could tell something. This wasn't what Saber should be like at all. I saw the real Saber before... a brief glimpse of it. Even though it terrified me greatly, I knew that I needed to come to terms with that side of her if I wanted to avoid losing this war. And she needed to come to terms with it, as well.

"Saber, I don't care who or what you are. I don't care how you fight, be it like a machine or some mighty warrior... but we can't be beat by these punks! Don't fight for me, fight with me!"

Her grip on her sword handle tightened... and she stood up, hoisting me up with her. The expression of anxiety she wore faded into that calm poker face that was usual for her. Sense seemed to return to her, and I couldn't help but smile at this.

"As you say, Master. I shall fight with you, as a ferocious blade."

She turned her back to me, holding her weapon out in front of her... she clutched it with both hands, and in that instant, a light suddenly shone from it, extending out into the shape of a blade. It was colorful, the light shone in a triad of color as it pierced through the blackness of night. Saber's weapon finally revealed its true nature as a blade, appearing to us now as the light of hope in the darkness of battle.

"For now, however, please wait here Master. I shall destroy the enemy and show you my worth as a weapon."

A certain coldness rang in her words. I was looking at a different Saber right now... it wasn't quite the Saber that struck fear into me that other night, though it seemed like it was on the same wavelength as that one. I stood there as a spectator as she bolted forward in a burst of speed, charging straight for the skirmish between Berserker and Rider, her glowing otherworldly sword trailing through the night almost beautifully.

At that moment, I could see Rider being punted away by a harsh fist, the small body of the Servant crashed and tumbling across the ground like a pebble skimming across water, before she collided with one of the warehouses. I turned back to face the new battle unfolding, watching intently as Saber's blade repeatedly clashed with the brutish polearms being thrown around by Berserker. She could fight properly now, skillfully parrying and blocking all of Berserker's strikes. However, the sheer stamina of the monstrous threat was undying as it kept throwing blow after heavy blow, leaving Saber solely on the defensive as she was gradually pushed back.

It wasn't looking good, Saber needed support. Berserker was not an easy foe to fight against in a one-on-one scenario, the advantage of numbers was almost a necessity. I cast a cautious glance to the debris cloud that Rider had disappeared into, silently hoping that she would recover in time to assist Saber before something bad happened. To kindle my hopes a bit, more shots rained down from the sniping Servant, though this time they seemed less... discriminate of their target. If I had anything to say about them, I'd say that the sniping Archer now had no qualms of who they would hit with these attacks. It had become more two-on-one now... though it was hard to tell who the "one" was.

Saber ducks as a shot flies an inch over her head, crashing into the ground behind her. At that moment, Berserker raised its freakish weapon and slammed down, giving Saber very little time to recover. She blocked the incoming overhead strike, though her body was smashed back into the ground by the sheer brute strength piled in behind that move. She grunted loudly, being pressured and squashed into the ground by the Minotaur's power.

"Saber!"

I called out, hoping it would instill some kind of power boost into her, like some fantasy story... it didn't help at all, however. Saber was pinned down and struggling against Berserker's wrath. I could even imagine the hidden Archer's sights zooming in on them as well, scheming as to how to take out two birds with one stone... a painful feeling entered my chest, as the hope that had lit in my chest wavered onto the verge of being extinguished. Not now, I thought. We had come all this way and I had managed to up Saber's game... I couldn't, I wouldn't lose here. Not like this!

"S-SABER!"

My eyes went wide. That was not my desperate cry for a miracle calling out to her. In fact, I knew that voice incredibly well. Rather than acquiring any sense of relief from it like it should do, all I could do is dread. I wanted to scream something, though again I found myself frozen by the turn of events that decided to transpire. Everything had seemed to be going well at some point, though was it ever going well? Maybe my stubborn energy had only secured us into a much deeper hole... and this here, this was the cover being pulled over the hole to engulf us in complete darkness.

I watched, as if it were in slow motion, as that bumbling idiot sprinted into the fray... screaming her name, reaching out, as if that would help anything at all. I felt so angry, and so distressed as to why he was here, at this time of all times. I couldn't contain myself any longer, and screamed so hard that I could feel blood vessels in my throat bursting-

" **HARUUUUUUU!** "

It was my mistake, however. My scream halted him in his tracks as he stared over dumbfounded at me. At that moment, the monster, with agility belied by its size, had rushed over to crush the irritable intrusion. Its giant hand raised, ready to mutilate the annoyance that had presented itself, and he just stood there watching his incoming demise, with only a faint feeling of surprise at what was about to happen.

I couldn't do it. I raised my hands to my face and clung them to my eyes. Please, for all the things I cannot face in this life of mine, please let me run away from this one reality...

...

* * *

 **++Interlude 2.05++**  
 _The Fool and the Magician._

* * *

We continued down the road, past another string of rural houses, each one looking different than the other. It felt like an entirely different world compared to what I was used to. Compared to the bustling civilization of modern-day London... it was somewhat refreshing. The people who lived here could probably live without much care in the world, for this island seemed so estranged from everything. It even seemed to have its own political system. The community seemed so tightly knit too, it was awkward to be an outsider. Now if only I had a better tour guide...

"I can feel those condescending eyes, y'know. Am I really that bad?"

"Of course you are, idiot."

The fool seemed to not realize his own degree of stupidity, I just needed to confirm it for him. This guy who had been assigned to me against my will. Tsumiki was nice enough so I decided to allow her to make that decision, yet at the same time I felt like I was being handed the short stick. It felt like I was being used as some form of trial against this poor fool, since it was apparent he lacked any kind of experience with girls his own age.

"I do nothing but good deeds, so I can't be that bad. Maybe you're the bad one here."

"Did you just call me a bad egg?"

"I never said anything about an eg-"

I flicked him on the nose, causing him to flinch. That was pretty funny, actually, the way he reacted... just like the idiot he was. It reminded me of Renfried. I mean, how could it not? The two look almost identical, by some weird circumstance of fate. I guess it helped me familiarize myself with him more easily... not that I intended to.

"Don't just suddenly do that!"

"Be prepared for it, then."

"How can I be prepared for something like that..."

I stood in his path, making him stop. I chuckled to myself as I saw an opportunity to show him how smart I was.

"You see, you need to be prepared for a lot of things in life."

I raised my finger as I prepared myself to lecture him.

"Are you gonna lecture me now? I don't think you're the type who should do that, I mean..."

"What the heck is that meant to mean?!"

A heated, pointless argument then took place. Every response he made just served to spike my irritation even more, eventually turning into rage. Nothing good would come from the words he spoke to me, and I could tell even he was getting annoyed with it all as well. I didn't care about the stares we garnered from the few people in the area, it felt somehow refreshing to argue in such heated fashion. My frustration must've been pent up all this time, after all. I've been through a lot. It eventually ended when an elderly woman came in and gently broke it up. She had a... dangerous disarming presence about her, so I immediately dropped off my animosity.

"Young couples should save the big arguments for later on, after all."

I take it back, she just stepped on a landmine. I felt like my head was going to explode as heat rushed to my cheeks, embarrassment settling in. I just realized us going around like this would give off that impression, and it was one of the most humiliating feelings in the world. I shot my murderous gaze at him, as if I were seeking some kind of response from him.

And he sighed.

"Are you making fun of me now too?!"

I seized him and shook him violently by the collar, causing him to yelp.

"C-calm down! Jeez, you're kinda easy to get to, aren't you?"

He just said something else unforgivable, though he was somewhat right. I was being a bit too easy to anger, so I let go of him and brushed myself off, breathing deeply. I reassured the kind old lady of what our relationship really was, though she seemed dubious at best. Despite that, she left us alone after not long, and that was that. I had lost all the energy from before, whereas he would just laugh at me. I didn't understand it and it just kinda irritated me further, but I let it slide. After all, I wasn't going to be a killjoy and not let him have his own stupid fun.

After that, he brought me to the town hall. The closest thing to a town hall I knew was the Parliament building in London, and that place was a fairly large structure. This town hall paled in comparison to it, naturally, though it seemed surprisingly modernized compared to the rest of the town.

"Well, of course we have some semblance of modernization here. We're not entirely a backwater colony."

"I never said anything of the sort. Besides, I am used to huge city buildings so it's all new to me anyway."

That and large country buildings too. Like my mansion in the mountains. The small cottage that Haru lived in was strange enough to me, though it sort of reminded me of the rooms other ordinary people would have. I've only stayed in suites and mansions my entire life, even when I'd moved to London for the Clock Tower. I was not opposed to these changes either, however. I was always fairly good at adjusting to different living standards. I liked to think that, anyway.

"The town council gather here monthly for meetings."

"Monthly? That's pretty lax, though this town is full of that kinda vibe."

"Thank... you?"

It wasn't necessarily a compliment, nor was it a jab at the town's standards. It was just a statement of what it was, to me. All the way out here, there was no reason to be anything but lax. There seemed like little point for them to be making a ruckus about anything, after all. People here probably liked living their lives peacefully.

"So what do the council decide on?"

"Just local laws and stuff. Something needs to maintain the order around here, after all. Democracy and all that."

I caught myself smiling at him, as I envisioned him in a suit and tie. It fits him well, in my mind. Or maybe that's just me imprinting Renfried onto him, since he always looked kinda nice in a suit... not that I mean that it made him look nice, more that it was something that felt right for him. Like fresh jam spread on a slice of toast. I don't like jam, but that feels right. Right?

"You'd make a good politician. Ever thought about it?"

"P-politician? I'm not cut out for that... I can barely speak properly in front of you, let alone masses of people."

"True. I suppose you need that kinda skill, huh... you have trouble speaking to me, eh?"

"N-not for any weird reason. You're just... a bit unpleasant."

I twitched a bit at that. It was a bit uncalled for, again. He really likes to make those subtle jabs at me... some reprimanding would serve that attitude of his well.

"What about you?"

"Huh? I'm not cut out to be the president or anything, no."

"There are more politicians than presidents, y'know... and no, I mean what you wanna become."

It was an odd question to ask me. I felt pretty confident in myself as it was, for I was great at a lot of things I could do. I could always improve myself better and better. I could say I want to become the greatest magus of all time, though that's a bit too unrealistic, even by my standards. Plus, I can't tell him I'm a magus. He might even believe me if I did!

"Not much, really. I'm pretty amazing as is. I'm already most of what I wanna be."

"Soooo... a narcissist?"

Fubuki Punch to the stomach! He keels over and groans in pain. Good riddance.

"I... I wasn't wrong, then..."

"You want another fucking Fubuki Punch?!"

"F... Fubuki Punch?"

His groans were replaced with pained laughter. I felt my cheeks blush a little... Fubuki Punch is cool though! It's nothing to be embarrassed about, yet the way he laughs at it, as if it were something... cutesy? That was the impression I was getting and I was... well, I wasn't angered by that notion. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, just kinda weird.

"Shut up. Idiot."

His laughter soon died down and he recovered from the blow, scratching his head.

"Don't you have any kind of goals, then?"

"Goals..."

When it came to goals, there were things I still wanted to do in my life, that's for sure. One thing, I really... wanted to do.

"Well... there's someone I want to get back at. They ruined my life, so i want revenge."

He only sighed in response to that, as if he were disappointed by my statement. I twitched again and prepared my fist, causing him to recoil preemptively.

"W-whoa, I mean, I wanna say that... revenge is never the answer. It just feeds into more revenge, and then a vicious cycle begins."

He said something surprisingly wise. I knew that revenge was a poor decision in most accounts, though in this case... mine was justified. After all, she ruined everything for me. My life was not perfect, when it could have been. And she was the reason it was not perfect. To plan her downfall, is what I work towards. That's what drives me to become the best. So surely, my feelings of vengeance in this case are good... right?

"You're making quite an atrocious expression right now... are you okay?"

"Fuh. Don't give me that bullshit. I can get revenge on who I want, and I do it so well that they beg for forgiveness afterwards. It works best on softies like you."

I laughed rather evilly, cracking my knuckles, as if I were ready to layeth some smacketh down on this poor fool before me... in response, I got more laughter, which fed into my raging agitation even more. It felt like an entirely different vicious cycle was taking place here.

"Now you're just being a bully. You're a natural at it, though!"

"That's barely a compliment, jackass!"

"I didn't mean it as one, I mean, you need to not be the opposite of anything that warrants a compliment, firstly..."

That was it. My fuse was lit. I glared at him with killing intent as I readied my rarely seen, deadly Fubuki Kick. The idiot seemed to realize the error of his words as he cowered in fear, glancing down at his imaginary watch.

"O-oh, we're gonna be late with the groceries... we should probably go do that right now. Like, right now!"

He then ran away at full speed. For an idiot, he runs pretty fast. I suppose he needed to be good at something. He won't get away though. Not wanting to lose sight of my prey, I beelined after him at full-speed, fists raised above my head as I let myself go to my agitated rage.

"GET BACK HERE, BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

...


End file.
